Search for the Opera Ghost: Rewrite
by Pyrite
Summary: The summary is way too long to put in here. This is a rewrite of my original story, in which you can still see on my author's page. To view the summary click on the story title. I hope you enjoy the story.
1. I

**Title:** Search for the Opera Ghost

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** This is a rewrite of my original story. It is a bit of a different plot but it is basically going to be the same in some ways. Better sex scenes... Zuri Bellamont has always wanted to meet the Opera Ghost ever since the fateful night of the chandelier crash. For two years she has researched him and she finally wants to meet him. Zuri finally gets the chance when the opera house has been finished being rebuilt. However, finding the Opera Ghost, though easy, leads her to a new door in her life. One she cannot help but open. Erik, now embittered with the loss of Christine finds Zuri annoying and stubborn. He would do anything to rid himself of her and he plans to. However, he finds that even though he has put her through so much his heart is beginning to heal. This is a tale of two people drawn together by one person, that being Erik himself.

**Author's Note:** Lengthy summary. I am intending for my story to be more powerful than before. Some chapters will contain sex and controversial situations. So if you don't have a problem then read on.

**I. **

It had all begun with the fire at the opera house. It had been the talk of all Paris. The newspapers printed articles on front pages in big, bold letters of the Opera Ghost and his obsession with the soprano Christine Daae, though little else was known of him or the situation between him and Christine.

Ever since learning about the Opera Ghost, Zuri had been obsessed. She wanted to know everything about him. However, it was very difficult gathering information about him considering everything that was said was blown out of proportion. She imagined that any man who burned down an opera house for love wasn't a monster, just misunderstood. The Opera Ghost was a simply misunderstood being.

For two years Zuri had been researching and waiting for the day the opera house reopened to the public. She had recently spoke with the ballet mistress and the managers who were more than welcome to accommodate her. However, the managers had laughed at her and told her that he no longer resided there. The ballet mistress simply told her to watch her back.

Zuri was resolved to meet him. She knew that he was a lonely soul and maybe she could help him. So here she was packing to stay two weeks at the Opera Populaire before it began it's first opera in two years. She hoped that during those two weeks she would be able to find him and talk with him. She smiled to herself as she thought of meeting him. It was a dream come true. Soon she would be at the opera house and she intended to find the Opera Ghost no matter what.

xxxx

The next week Zuri arrived at the opera house feeling excited and anxious. Outside she could see the ballet mistress waiting for her to come into the opera house. Zuri met the ballet mistress at the door and greeted her. "Madame Giry. Thank you for coming to meet me."

"I still think this a bad idea Mademoiselle Bellamont. We do not know for certain if the Opera Ghost is gone and he is a dangerous man." Madame Giry told her as they entered the large marble foyer.

"I understand that Madame Giry. I do not fear him though. I only want to meet him and interview him. The worst case scenario is that he will not be here and I will have spent two weeks searching in vain." Zuri reasoned with the older woman.

"No. There definitely is much worse. The Opera Ghost is a dangerous man as I said before. He will not take it well if you try to interfere with his business."

"I do not intend on interfering. I only want an interview with him." Zuri explained.

"I hope you know what you are doing. It is a dangerous predicament that you are putting yourself in." Madame Giry commented as she led Zuri to a medium-sized dormitory room. "I will leave you here for now. I am certain you wish to unpack and settle yourself in. I will bring you some supper later tonight."

Zuri curtsied then thanked the ballet mistress. She walked into the room and put her two bags on the bed. She then surveyed the room. The bed was somewhat plain with an old and musty mattress. There was a small desk sitting in a corner, a tattered chaise in the opposite corner and a dresser beside it. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'it's time to make the best of these two weeks.' Zuri then set to unpacking her bags and settling into her new room.

xxxx

Erik watched as Madame Giry approached her room. "Who is she? Who is that girl you were with?" His voice echoed around hers.

Madame Giry drew a deep breath before answering, "None of your concern Erik. It is best if you stay away from her."

"I want to know madame!" His angry voice grew nearer.

She sighed, knowing that sooner or later he would find out and she did not want Zuri to get hurt. "Her name is Zuri Bellamont. She is here on a ridiculous crusade to speak to you. So it would be wise to not to speak to her."

"Why would she want to know about me?" He questioned her.

"I don't know. It is certain though that she wants to find you and talk to you."

"Hmm. Very well madame. Thank you for the information." Erik thanked her then left to find the woman known as Zuri Bellamont.

**Author's Note # 2: **Hey everyone! I know there are some of you out there who read the original. As you know, my brain is always coming up with new ideas. So this rewrite is not a verbatim of the old story. Just like my rewrite of Ange de Musique was not a verbatim of the original story. There will be new situations, but you will see similar situations to the original. In short, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. II

**II. **

Zuri heard the soft ticking of a clock as she drew the covers around her body. She was terribly cold despite all the candles lit in the room. She did not realize that the rooms would be so cool at night. She closed her eyes trying to go to sleep, but excitation coursed through her veins. She could not wait to meet the opera ghost. She could not wait to see him in person. However, she knew that he would not appear to her out of nowhere. She would have to find him.

"This is ridiculous." She told herself in a low voice. "Stop thinking about him. Stop thinking he will appear out of nowhere."

She closed her eyes and tried to think of a more calming subject, however, she could not. Excitation coursed through her veins as she imagined him. She imagined him tall and dark, his body well muscled and shielded in dark garments. She imagined him with a white mask covering the half of his face. Heat flushed her cheeks pink as she realized that she should not be thinking of the Opera Ghost at all. Certainly not at night. Such scandalous thoughts were not for a woman who wanted to investigate a man of the Opera Ghost's caliber.

She sighed to herself then smiled as she thought once more of him. She thought of what it would be like to meet him. Shaking her thoughts away she closed her eyes and tried once more to fall asleep.

xxxx

Erik slipped quietly into the new girl's room. He blew out the candles that were lit before turning his attention to her. 'You have been wanting to meet me. Why?' He questioned, trying to reach an answer as he glanced at her. She was relatively pleasant looking, though all he could see was her face, neck, and shoulders. The rest of her was covered by blankets. 'This is the last thing I need, a woman chasing after me. Though it is ironic.'

She sat up in bed suddenly and looked around in a confused manner. "Dreaming." She muttered to herself. She then drew her knees to her chest and laid her head against her knees. "I will never fall asleep." Zuri looked around and noticed the candles had been blown out and she shivered suddenly. She gasped softly as she noticed an outline of a dark figure in the corner. "I am dreaming. I must be."

"No mademoiselle, you are not." A dark voice replied.

"Is it true? Are you really the Opera Ghost?" She questioned him excitedly as she began to stand up.

"Stay on your bed mademoiselle." He ordered her as she gasped from his harsh tone. "Tell me mademoiselle, why do you wish to meet me?"

"I want to interview you monsieur." Zuri replied quietly.

"In other words you want information about me. I do not give out information about myself. Especially not to women who think they can come to my opera house and search me out." Erik returned as his golden eyes glittered dangerously in her direction.

"Monsieur, I wish to only know you. Is it terrible to meet a new person?" She asked him as he glared at her from behind a white half-mask.

"I do not want to meet anyone. Now mademoiselle, I came for one reason and one alone. You are to leave by tomorrow. If you do not do what I say I will punish you and believe me when I say that I do not like giving punishments when I should not have to." He told her while watching her move her arm over her breasts. He chuckled softly, "Do not worry mademoiselle. I would not waste time acting like a rake with you. You are certainly not worth it."

"I am not leaving Monsieur Ghost. So do your worst." Zuri told him bravely, her green eyes hardened like emeralds.

"If you are not gone by tomorrow mademoiselle, you will be punished and I am not in the mood to punish a woman." Erik growled then disappeared into the tunnel from which he came.

Zuri looked at the sudden empty space where the Opera Ghost once stood. What could he do? What would he do to her if she didn't leave? She certainly was not about to leave because of the Opera Ghost. She came here to learn about him and she would, even if she had to go through a trial of some sorts. She would learn about him, no matter what.

**Author's Note: **I appreciate everyone's reviews so far. I really hope that I can meet expectations on this rewrite. Thank you again for the reviews!


	3. III

**III. **

Erik was not pleased at all to find Zuri chatting pleasantly with Madame Giry the next morning. He was not happy with this intruder in his domain. She was annoying and stubborn, he could tell that much already. She would pay for her impudence. He would show her what the Opera Ghost was all about. She wanted to know him, then she would regret coming to the opera house.

xxxx

Later that night, Zuri waited in her nightgown for the Opera Ghost to appear. She knew that he would be displeased with her for not leaving, but she did not intend to leave until she had her interview. She would be firm and unyielding. "Who do you think you are?" His voice echoed in her room. "You dare disobey me!"

"Last I heard monsieur, I did not obey you." She returned as he showed himself to her. He did not bother to blow out the candles. Her eyes took in his visage for the first time. He was clothed in all black clothing with a large cloak covering his shoulders. On his face was a white half-mask. He was tall and she was unsure but she thought he had a good amount of muscle beneath that black outfit of his. His eyes were a golden amber hue and were most striking.

"I want to be left alone and you will leave me alone mademoiselle." He told her as he strode to the bed.

She stood from the bed and suddenly realized that he could see her through her thin gown. "I want to interview you. You will not deter me."

"You are an annoying chit mademoiselle!" He growled loudly as he grasped her wrist in his strong hand. She winced from the pain of his hand on her wrist. "I can see why no man has yet to marry you. You are too stubborn for a wife and too annoying as well!"

"What does that have to do with anything? You are changing the subject monsieur!" She shouted at him as she tried to pull away from him.

He released her and began to stalk around the room. "Mademoiselle...we are in a predicament." He spoke after several minutes of silence. He turned around to face her, his body rigid and tall. "You want an interview and I want peace from your incessant nagging."

"Yes." Zuri said breathily.

"Therefore, I propose a wager, a bet of some sorts." He responded as he looked at her with molten amber eyes. A smile upturned his lips as he continued, "If I cannot get you to leave by the end of your stay, then I will give you your stupid interview."

Zuri looked at him with a smile, she felt a kind of hope flood her body. "Thank you."

He held his hand up, "I'm not finished. The catch, mademoiselle, there is always a catch. You may choose to leave tomorrow or stay and I will make you leave in any means I deem necessary."

She gulped loudly as she tried not to imagine the things he could do to her. "What do you mean?"

He grinned at her, "You will find out sooner or later. Most likely sooner."

"And what if I win? What if I can withstand your means to shove me away?"

"Then I will give you an interview, but this means that you cannot yield to me in any way." He responded while watching her reaction.

"Fine. I will not yield to you monsieur."

He laughed, his voice musical and rich, "We shall see mademoiselle. We shall see."

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews so far. I really appreciate them.


	4. IV

**IV. **

The following night Zuri awaited him nervously. What had so got herself into? Would she really be able to make it in order to get an interview? What would he do to her? There were so many unanswered questions in her mind as she watched the clock on the table tick away. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked for him to appear any moment. The seconds felt more like hours as they ticked on by.

His absence only caused the wait to be more intense than ever. Her body prickled at the nervousness that was flooding her senses. "I half-expected you to be asleep." A dark, musical voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see his dark form in the corner of the room. How did he show up so unexpectedly?

She rose to her feet, revealing her body fully covered in a silk white robe and matching gown. "It would be improper to be asleep. After all, you told me you would be coming back to try to get rid of me."

"Yes. I did." He retorted, his voice mixed between indifference and lust.

She felt fear swell in her breast, "I might as well have agreed to be your whore monsieur." She whispered suddenly. "You and I both know that you will not be able to make me leave without some sort of...force."

Erik raised an eyebrow at her as she immediately regretted her words. She could have and probably did give him an idea to get rid of her. Zuri quivered under his gaze, the way he looked at her was that of calculation, as if he was trying to figure her out. "Mademoiselle, I would prefer you to leave so I do not have to do anything to you." He finally told her as his eyes met hers.

"And I, monsieur, would love it if you would give me a simple interview." She returned as she kept his gaze.

"I do not care to share secrets with a twit like you." He told her as she frowned.

The word cut Zuri like a knife. She was not deserving of that kind of rudeness. "I only want to hear your side. Would it be so terrible?"

"Yes. You and everyone else do not need to know about my business." Erik replied, his mood growing ever angrier.

"Then perhaps you are a fool for thinking that I would share secrets with the rest of the world." She returned coolly.

Erik growled loudly as he stalked over to her and grasped her wrist in a powerful grip. "Let me tell you something you half-brained chit, you will never call me any names again or so help me, I will punish you in a most terrible way."

"Rape monsieur?" Zuri questioned him.

"If it comes to that! Personally, I would rather not waste time with a...a scatter-brained woman who has nothing better to do than to bother others." Erik shouted loudly as she gasped loudly.

"I am sorry that you see it that way! Because I see a wonderful man who could be so much more than he is if he stopped building walls and hiding like a ghost that he proclaims to be!" Zuri shouted back with equal fierceness.

Erik pushed her on the bed and climbed over her body to straddle her hips. "I wish to end your interference. I will make you yield to me mademoiselle and once you have you will have to leave." He ripped open her robe and forced it down her body. "Damnable wench!"

Zuri had known he would commit an act of violence against her in order to get her to leave, but she truly did not believe he would rape her. "Please...you cannot do this."

"Leave then!" Erik commanded. She shook her head as he forced her legs open and pressed his knees between her legs.

"You cannot force me to obey you!"

"Oh mademoiselle, you do not know me that well. I will force you to obey me in any way I wish. Whether it be through rape or another mode, you will leave me alone." Erik replied as he pinned her hands to her sides.

She took in a breath, "I will not give up on you Opera Ghost! I won't!"

Erik burst out into a fit of cruel and harsh laughter, "Did you think that by coming here you would save me mademoiselle? Did you think that you could change me or heal my wounded heart?" He stopped laughing then slapped the side of her cheek, "You are a fool. A fool who needs to learn a lesson."

"What is that lesson monsieur?" Zuri returned as her cheeks burned in anger.

"That you do not need to be in everyone's business. That your notion of romanticism does not cut it in the real world. If you were hoping that I was some sort of dark knight for you, I am afraid you are vastly wrong. I am a monster, one that has its way and does not care if the ones it comes in contact with get hurt."

"I don't believe it monsieur. I refuse to." She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, "I do not believe you are a monster."

Disgusted with both her and himself he pushed away from her. He stalked angrily around the room. "How dare you!"

"I was trying to be..."

"Be what? Were you trying to pity the Opera Ghost!"

"No. I was trying to show you that you are better than who you think you are." Zuri shouted at him as she rushed from her bed and glared at him. "God forbid though that you want that."

He whirled around and caught her by her throat. "Do not be smart with me mademoiselle or you shall receive punishment."

"You haven't given me one yet. I think you lie." Zuri replied bravely.

He squeezed her neck harshly enough to cut off some of her air supply. Her hands flew to his forearm to stop his actions. "I do not lie. Go home and leave me be." He released her then said, "I do not want to waste my time with a foolish little idiot like you."

"I am not an idiot! I want to interview you."

"You will not get one!"

"Then you will have to deal with me until you give in."

Erik burst out laughing, "Me? Give in to a chit like you? That is laughable."

"I will get my interview."

"You will leave." He snapped at her. "If you are not gone by tomorrow, then I will take drastic measures and you will not like it." Erik then whirled around and disappeared in the shadows, leaving her confused.

"Do your worst Monsieur Opera Ghost. Do your worst."

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate it. I hope you like how the story is going so far.


	5. V

**V.**

Erik had a severe problem in Zuri Bellamont. How was he going to rid himself of that annoying chit? He paced in front of the organ as he thought of what he could do to get rid of her. There were several options available to him, however, he did not know which way to go. He didn't want to kill her, he would be revealed if he did so. He had tried threatening her, but that had not worked either. It seemed that she was not afraid of him, she stood up to him too easily.

He collapsed on the organ bench and thought more. Rape. The ugly little word seemed to spring in his head constantly. Erik had never raped a woman and had never intended to. That word seemed to urge him to take advantage of the situation, but he would not do so until he exhausted every option. Something in the back of his head seemed to say that she deserved it for bothering him.

He had proclaimed himself a monster and that he did not care what he did. Erik sighed then straightened himself. No. He did not care what he did. If he could kill, he could rape and he would do so if it meant getting that idiot out of his life.

xxxx

_Tuesday, September 5th_

_I met him at last. After two years, I have met him. He is as I have always thought him to be, generally handsome with a white half-mask covering his face, a terrifying demeanor, and dark appetite. He is always presentable with a black suit and cloak, his black hair combed back. If he did not have the reputation of the Opera Ghost, I would assume him a normal man._

_He and I have entered into a contest of wills. I do not know if I can last against his will, but I must interview him at all costs. If only he would give me an interview. I feel like I have taken on such a big task, but I wanted to meet him and so I have. I will update you soon on the Opera Ghost._

_Zuri Bellamont_

Zuri put down her pen as she thought on the task ahead. Would she be able to match wills and wits with the infamous Opera Ghost? She closed the journal and slipped it beneath newspaper clippings and other important papers. What had drawn her to him in the first place? Maybe she felt a little sympathy because of her own situation. In her own family she felt as if an outsider. She was the only girl out of four children and she would be forced to marry whoever her father chose. She knew who her father would choose. A baron named William Rousseau who would add financial support to her father's wealth.

She sighed as she twisted the fabric of her night gown between her fingers. She hoped in some tiny way that he would let her interview him. "You look deep in thought." A familiar melodical voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It is not your concern monsieur."

"Are you purposely dressing like that to entice me?"

Zuri looked at him in surprise as she covered her breasts. "It is only my night gown monsieur."

He laughed then seated himself on the chaise. "I suppose so, however, one can see through it."

"No you cannot!" She cried out indignantly. She suddenly shivered as she caught his eyes. "I will remember to leave my dress on for our next meeting then."

"There will be no next meeting." He stated firmly as his golden eyes hardened.

"I refuse to leave."

"I give you an ultimatum mademoiselle. Leave or face my punishment."

"What punishment is that?"

Erik smiled cruelly and knew that once he told her that she would immediately leave. "Rape."

Zuri was shocked at him. She never thought him to be a rapist. She could not believe such a thought. "R...rape?"

"Yes."

She was shocked again. He answered as if it was no big deal. "You lie."

"I told you I was a monster."

"I do not believe so. You are a liar." Zuri replied then regretted saying so.

Erik grabbed her wrist with one hand, pulling her to him as he sat her on his lap. His other hand wrapped around the small of her back, providing no escape for her. "A liar?" He growled in her ear. Zuri's breath escaped from her body in harsh pants. Her body did not know how to react to closeness of this kind with a male. She bit on her lip as he continued. "If you do not think I will not rape you get into your mind that you are living a dream. The world is not a dream. I am not a romantic ghost ready to sweep you off you feet. I will get rid of you somehow and if you do not leave, then rape is my choice of punishment."

"I know you are better than this."

"You know nothing about me." Erik hissed in her ear, his free hand came up to grasp her breast and heard a soft gasp. "I will take liberties with you if you do not do what I say."

Zuri gulped loudly, "Do your worst."

A hand grasped her chin tightly. "You do not know what you say."

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she felt a pang of sadness and despair. "Yes I do."

Erik pushed her off his lap and into the floor, suddenly disgusted with her. "Whore! I suppose you have already been taken." Zuri did not say anything, feeling her cheeks redden with shame. No, she was a virgin. "Is that silence an admission?"

"An admission of what?"

"If you have been taken then I suppose you cannot call it rape. You are a whore. I should have recognized it."

"I am no such thing. You have no business knowing whether or not I am a virgin or not." She snapped at him.

He glared at her. "Your defiance only strengthens my belief." He laughed softly.

"I am not relaying my virginal status to you monsieur." Zuri told him as she watched him laugh. Tears began to make her vision blurry.

"No wonder you have come seeking me. No other man to take you? I am surprised. Though I can see why. You are barely in your early twenties. You are hardly someone I can imagine a man wanting. You are too outspoken and defiant for a man to want to deal with. You're body is as curvy as a ruler. No man would want you."

Zuri glared at him as the hurtful words sank in, tears fell down her cheeks while wiping at the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand. She could not open her mouth without releasing a cry. She sat on the floor feeling dejected for the first time since she had come.

"It is because I speak the truth that you are crying. I suggest after you leave you work for a brothel or whorehouse. There are plenty of men looking for women like you."

"Be quiet. You do not know me." She responded as she felt him pull her up and grasp her wrists tightly.

"Do not tell me what to do mademoiselle." Erik growled low in her ear. He smirked suddenly, "Since you are a whore, you can do me a service tonight." He threw her onto the bed and watched as she tried to get off the bed. "Stay still!" Erik bellowed while straddling her hips.

"Please do not do this monsieur!"

"Why not? Is this not what you wanted?" He sneered while pulling his cloak and coat off then threw the items in the floor. "Maybe it is that you want to see me."

"No. Please I do not want this."

Erik reached up and tore his mask from his face. "Look at the monster who will have you." Zuri looked at him fully for the first time. The left side of his face looked normal enough but the right side was marred with scars. She reached up and gently stroked the right side of his face. Erik nearly leaned into the soft touch, the touch that should have belonged to Christine. He came back to his senses quickly and smacked her hand away from his face. "Do not touch my face!"

"You do not scare me monsieur." Zuri told him as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Your face does not scare me."

"You will be scared by the time I am through with you."

"You are doing nothing but threatening me. You will never go through with rape. I do not believe it."

He glared into her eyes, her green orbs stared back into his eyes. "I do not threaten. I promise. You wish to not obey me then you will suffer the consequences." He reached for his lasso while pinning both hands above her head. He then quickly bound her hands with the lasso and tied the other end to the head post.

"I hope you enjoy yourself monsieur." Zuri replied sarcastically while watching him eyeing her body.

"I shall mademoiselle." He sneered as he reached between her legs and spread them forcibly. Zuri bit her lip in order to keep from crying out in fear. She was terrified of being raped, especially by the man who she had wanted to meet for so long. Tears slipped down her cheeks as he slid between her legs and began pulling her white satin gown up her body.

"Stop. Stop please."

"Will you leave?"

"No. I can't. I want an interview monsieur." Zuri responded.

Erik became annoyed and grasped the edge of her gown and tore a large piece of material from her gown. "How can I have fun when you are interrupting me?" He quickly tied the piece of ripped gown around her mouth to stifle her. He looked at her as she struggled against him. "Keep struggling dear because you will not stop me."

He placed his hands on either side of her hips then bent his head over her neck. Erik growled to himself then bit at her neck harshly. He heard a muffled protest as he bit down her neck and shoulder. Zuri tried not to think of what kind of things he could do to her. A thousand thoughts ran through her head as she struggled underneath him. She had never had any contact with a man in this way, she knew about what went on between women and men, but she never had been this close to a man. Zuri felt her heart beat quickly as his fingers slid over her satin-covered breasts. She looked up at him and tried to plead with him to stop, but he would not.

Erik knew it would only be a matter of time before she would beg to release her and she would leave then, leaving him alone. Until then he intended to enjoy the moment thoroughly. He figured it would be the only time he would have a woman beneath him and he intended to make good use of the situation. At least, he chuckled inwardly, good to him.

He eyed her as she struggled underneath him. Why wouldn't she leave him alone? Could she not understand that he did not want her around? He did not want to fool with her yet he had not wanted it to come to these extremes. However, he felt no remorse if she got hurt. As long as she left him alone then he would be ecstatic.

Zuri bit on the gag as she watched with him lift her nightgown over her breasts and up over her head. She looked away from him, feeling her cheeks burn with shame. One hand gently stroked her cheek while the other drifted down to her pantalets. "Look at me." He ordered her. She turned her head and glared into his eyes. He smirked, "Don't look at me that way. I gave you plenty of chances to leave and you did not take them. It is your own fault for what happens."

He heard her murmur something through the gag not caring what she had said. He growled as his hands upwardly skimmed the sides of her waist till they came in contact with her breasts. He began to massage the mounds as he growled low in her ear. He dipped in and bit at her neck again leaving bright red spots as he continued down her shoulder. He squeezed her breasts harshly as her stifled moans of protest only spurred him on.

Zuri tried to free her hands desperately as she cried out from the pain. She felt her face turn red with shame. She felt his lips descend over her breasts, she sucked in a deep breath. She watched in horror as her body responded to his attentions. She couldn't let him do this to her. What was the matter with her? Why couldn't he see that she had only wanted to do was help him?

Erik heard her moan softly against the gag as he dipped and drew a peak in his mouth. He smirked inwardly, feeling satisfied that she was going to get punished for trespassing in his domain, and for once, he deserved to have a woman in his bed, even if she was an annoying little twit. He descended down her body, leaving bite marks in his path.

He wrapped a free hand in her black hair and pulled tightly. "Enjoyed that whore?" He questioned her as he watched her eyes widen in fear. "Now do you fear me my dear?" She refused to acknowledge him in any way. "I suppose I will have to make you fear me won't I?"

Zuri glanced momentarily down at him and watched in horror as he began to unlace her pantalets. She tried to struggle but found it impossible to stop him. Shock settled over her body as she heard him rip apart her pantalets and expose her body fully to his eyes. This was shame, utter and complete shame. How could she face any man after this without feeling some sense of shame? Tears continued streaming down her face as she realized what he was about to do.

Erik began unbuttoning his pants as he looked at her. He had lied to her about her appearance. She was fairly attractive in his eyes, especially now that she was naked and so close to touch. She was definitely no Christine, but she was a beauty nonetheless. He reached up and yanked the gag away from her mouth.

"Why don't you finish it?" She questioned angrily.

"I will finish your punishment on my own terms." He stated. "Not yours."

"Please finish and be done with it. I cannot take any more shame."

Erik chuckled softly, "Shame? You had no shame in the first place. You dare ask me to give you information about myself and now you tell me that you cannot take any more shame. Mademoiselle, you are a whore. Deal with it."

"No i'm not!" She cried out in a tearful voice. Before she could say anything else she felt him replace the gag.

"I am not going to have your punishment interrupted by your cries for sympathy. I do not feel sympathy for anyone, especially not you mademoiselle. Now," he paused, "if you want this over then you will keep your legs apart and let me finish."

Zuri bit down on the gag as she waited...waited for him to take her. She watched in

terror as he grasped her thighs in a bruising grip and suddenly and swiftly entered

her body. She bit down hard on the gag to keep from crying out in pain. She had

heard of how bad it hurt, but she never imagined it was this bad. Surely now he

realized that she was a virgin. Surely he would stop and release her. But her expectations were never fulfilled. She tearfully watched as he continued his rampage on her body. Zuri prayed that he would stop soon.

Erik almost stopped when he tore through her barrier. He realized within that moment that she had not been lying and was a virgin. However, he thought, it was much too late for that. Even if he could take it back, he wouldn't. She had played with him and in the end she had got what she deserved. His body ached for release and he intended to have it. He looked down at her as he thrusted into her body. Her eyes were shut tightly and she bit furiously on the gag.

He bit at her neck as he felt his body shake from the oncoming orgasm. Erik grasped her hips as he heard her muffled cry. His fingers left bruises from his powerful grip as he finally released within her. He looked at her as he pulled back from her. Her eyes were blurry with tears.

Erik sighed as he pulled down the gag and said, "You better leave by tomorrow. I do not want to have a repeat of tonight." He pulled out of her and began to make himself proper again. "I am getting tired of you." He untied her hands and put the punjab lasso on the side of his belt.

Zuri watched as he stood up from the bed and retrieved his other items. "Leave." He said with his back turned to her. "Leave so I do not have to deal with you." Then with that said he disappeared in the shadows leaving her to herself. Zuri felt shamed and used. She had never felt so terrible in all her life. What had happened? What had she done wrong? All she wanted to do was talk to him. She pulled the sheets up to her chest and cried sadly. What had she done to deserve this?

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy! I really appreciate the reviews.


	6. VI

**VI.**

Madame Giry knocked firmly on Zuri's door and waited to hear an answer or hear the door open. "Zuri?" She ventured. "Are you in there?"

"Yes Madame Giry." Zuri replied on the other side.

"I have your breakfast. Open the door so I may come in."

"I would rather not have breakfast Madame. I do not feel well."

She thought this rather odd seeing as she had eaten every morning since she had come and had not shown any signs of illness. "Come and get me then when you feel like eating." She paused before leaving, "Zuri...are you alright?"

"Yes Madame."

xxxx

Erik entered Antoinette's room and watched as she turned towards him. "You called for me Madame."

"What did you do?" She questioned him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Zuri. What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing that was not necessary." He replied as she glared at him.

"Define necessary for me Erik."

"I have nothing to tell you Madame."

"What did you do to her? I want to know now."

Erik turned his head to glare back at her. "I do not have to tell you anything."

"When a guest is in danger then it is my business."

"She is not a guest. She is an intruder and what I did to her was nothing short of what she deserved."

"So you admit to doing something to her!"

"I admit nothing to you Antoinette."

"I have no choice then. Erik, if you do not tell me what you did to her then I will tell her all about you."

Erik growled loudly, "You had better not. That...twit does not need to know anything about me."

"Did you ever think that Zuri might want to be a friend?"

"I have no need for a friend, at least one like her."

"You may be a genius when it comes to the arts Erik, but you can't be farther from it when socializing. Did you ever think that if you sat down with her and explained why you did not want to talk with her about the past that maybe she would have left you alone?"

"I doubt she would have since she is so annoying."

Antoinette finally threw her hands in the air. "You are acting like a spoilt brat Erik. If you do not get your way then you do whatever you think is necessary to get it, even if that means hurting others. I swear to you, if you have done anything detrimental to Zuri then I will tell her everything I know and don't you dare think that I would not."

"I warn you Madame, don't you dare intervene on my punishments." Erik snarled then turned around and left her.

xxxx

_Wednesday, September 6th_

_Why did I ever come to this place? I was a fool to think that I could be any kind of friend to the Opera Ghost. I should have never come. I thought that maybe he was different than what everyone had told me, but I was wrong. I suppose it is partially my fault for badgering him, but all I wanted was to understand him and maybe be a friend. It is plain that he does not want to leave his home and I am an intruder._

Zuri paused as a tear slid down her cheek.

_However, that does not give him any excuse to rape me. What will I do now that I am no longer a virgin? Maybe he was right when he said that no man would ever want me. I don't know what I will tell the Baron on our wedding night. I know father is intending on having me wed him. What will I do then? I can't tell him about the Opera Ghost. They think I am in Bordeaux at this moment. Oh, what will I do?_

Zuri

Zuri put her pen down and slid her journal into the stack of papers then climbed into bed. Her stomach growled but she refused to acknowledge it. What had she done to deserve rape? She tried to rationalize why he had done what he had done. What had she done to cause it? She reached her her handkerchief on the nightstand and began to blot at the tears that were leaking from her eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted her tears. "Zuri, are you alright?" Madame Giry's voice wafted through the door.

Zuri wiped at her tears. "Yes Madame Giry. I am fine."

"I brought you lunch. Please do not refuse me."

Zuri stood from the bed and slowly walked to the door. She sighed softly as she opened it. "Come in Madame Giry." She watched as the older woman entered and set the tray of food on her desk.

"What did he do to you Zuri?"

Zuri look at her in shock. "I do not want to talk about it."

"Zuri if he did something detrimental to you then you need to tell me."

"It is nothing." She replied sadly.

"It is more than nothing. I can see it in your eyes. Zuri, I should have rejected the idea of you coming here more. If he has hurt you in any way, now is the time to say it. Tell me what he has done."

"I can't."

"Zuri, you and I both know that he has wronged you. Tell me what he has done." Zuri remained silent and Antoinette sighed softly. "Fine then. Did he beat you?"

"No."

"Did he slap you?"

"No."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No."

"Did he rape you?" Silence met her as Zuri turned her head away from her. "Zuri...tell me that he did not rape you."

"It was my own fault Madame Giry. I should have never come here. You were right. I was a fool and I suppose I got what I deserved." Zuri replied as a tear fell down her cheek.

Antoinette grabbed Zuri by the shoulders and shook her hard. "No you didn't. He should have never hurt you in that way."

"Please Madame. I realize my mistake in coming here. I should have never thought that I could make a difference. I should have never thought that I would be a friend to him." She paused then said, "What a fool I am for thinking that I could do anything right." She walked over to her desk and picked up the stack of papers on her desk and handed them to Madame Giry. "Please give these to him if you can find him. Tell him that he may do whatever he wishes with them. I will leave tomorrow so he does not have to deal with me ever again."

Antoinette took the papers then said, "But Zuri, it is not your fault."

Zuri held up her hand as she sat on the chair in front of the desk. "Please leave me so I may pack." Antoinette turned to leave then heard Zuri's voice, "Oh and thank you for letting me stay...even if I did mess everything up."

"You are welcome." Antoinette replied with a sigh then opened the door and left. She clutched the papers in an angered grip. Erik had a lot of explaining to do to her. She would make him apologize whether he liked it or not. With that thought in her mind she stalked off to find him.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Well I got another chapter up. Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. I appreciate them so much. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. VII

**VII.**

"I cannot believe you. I cannot believe what you did to her." Antoinette shouted as she entered Erik's realm. "You bastard!"

"Honestly Madame, I have no idea of what you are blabbering about."

She stomped up to him and slapped him on his left cheek. "Don't you dare play around. Rape Erik! Why! Why did you have to do that?"

Erik looked at her with stunned eyes. He growled loudly, realizing that Zuri had told about what had happened. "She dare tell you about private matters between us! That little whore!"

Antoinette slapped him again. "I never want to hear that word out of your mouth again."

"Stop slapping me Madame or else..."

"Or else what Erik? What would you do to me? I cannot believe that you have done something so terrible. Congratulations Erik, I hope you can live with yourself. Zuri is leaving tomorrow. I hope that you are happy with what you have done in order to get rid of her."

Erik growled again as he looked at her. "Good. Finally she has come to her senses."

Antoinette shook her head sadly, "How far you have fallen Erik." She shoved the stack of papers in his hands, "She wanted you to have these papers. She told me to tell you that you could do whatever you wanted with them."

Erik looked at the stack in confusion, "Why would she give me these papers? They mean nothing to me."

"If I were you I would look at them. They might give you some insight to what she was thinking when she came here." She turned around and said, "I hope Erik that you will apologize to her for what you have done. Zuri never deserved that kind of treatment." Antoinette then left him to his thoughts.

xxxx

Erik looked at the stack of papers in his hands and set it on the organ. He sighed as he took up the first paper and looked at it. It was a newspaper article on him and the incident. He flipped through the stack and looked at each paper in boredom. He didn't have to apologize to her. He did not intend to.

As he sifted through the papers he came upon a small black book. He took the book in his hands and opened it up slowly. It was a journal, he realized. Had she given this to him or was it an accident that it was here? Either way, he intended to read it. Maybe it held some clues to her reasons for being here. Erik opened the cover and began to read through the small book.

xxxx

Zuri packed her things silently as she thought of the past few days. She had failed in trying to understand him. All she did was make things worse for both herself and others. She should have known that she would never succeed. She sat on the bed as she watched the clock. The minutes ticked by slowly. She wondered if she would see him again before she left. What would he say if he did come back?

She sighed then stood up and set her suitcase on the floor beside the desk. She looked back up and gasped to see him standing in the corner, arms folded and in his hand he had her journal. "What are you doing here?"

He ignored her question and told her, "You are not leaving until you answer me a few questions."

"First you want me to leave and now you don't. Can't you make up your mind?"

Erik growled loudly as he caught her wrist in his hand and pulled her against his body hard. "I want to know a few things and then you may go. I want to know everything."

"You won't get an answer unless you answer my questions too."

Erik growled again then finally said, "Fine."

"You go first then Monsieur Opera Ghost."

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. I am terribly sorry that this chapter is shorter. I have been so busy with my HTML class that I am instructing (I am in the last stages) plus Fall Quarter is starting and I am a Senior (Yay!). I will probably be posting 1-2 times a week from here on out. I will try to post again this week so you all won't get too bored. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them.


	8. VIII

**VIII.**

Erik sat on the chaise across from her chair and finally asked, "Why did you seek me out?"

Zuri sighed deeply, "I suppose I felt some sort of kinship with you. I can never know what your life has been like Monsieur, don't take my words like that. However, I know what it feels to feel like you are the only one in the world and that you are all alone."

Erik snorted at her reply, "You can't possibly know what it is to be alone."

"But I do. I am the only female in my family and I feel all alone. You can't possibly know what it is like to be in that situation. It does not matter what I have to say. My father plans to sell me off like an animal to the highest bidder. It does not matter if I love the man I will wind up with or not."

"I suppose not. However, that does not explain exactly why you sought me out."

"As I said before, I felt like I had some sort of kinship with you. I came hoping that maybe we could meet and become friends." She paused and let out another sigh, "I suppose that was a stupid idea." When he did not say anything she ventured to ask her question, "Now it is my turn. What is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You owe me your name since you were the one who...raped me."

Erik sighed loudly, "Very well. It is Erik."

"Erik." She let his name roll off her tongue. "That is a beautiful name."

"Why did you want to interview me?"

"I wanted to learn more about you. I thought that maybe I could be your friend." She paused then asked him, "Why don't you move away from this place?"

"It is my home mademoiselle."

"Yes. Yes it is." Zuri became silent for a few minutes then stood up. "Well monsieur, I should finish packing. I am sure you do not want to talk to me anymore."

"I have not finished speaking with you."

"Well I have with you Monsieur Erik."

"Why don't you wish to speak with me?" His eyebrow rose slightly as he watched her turn away from him. "You wanted so much to ask me questions and now you wish to turn away from me, the very man you were seeking."

"I thought you hated me."

"You are ridiculous. I find you annoying and stubborn. Qualities in which I do not think a woman should have."

"Then leave monsieur. I am not keeping you."

"Because I have not finished asking my questions."

"Why should I let you finish when you did not want me to question you?"

"It is odd that you do not want me around anymore."

"Oh? I don't find it odd at all...especially after what you did to me."

Erik raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. "You enjoyed it somewhat."

Zuri whipped around to glare at him. "How dare you! I did not enjoy what you did to me. My reactions would have been different if I did!" A blush crept over her cheeks as she continued, "You could have talked to me if you felt like I was that terrible."

Before she knew it she heard the swish of his cape and felt him pull her hard against his body. Zuri bit her lower lip as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Mademoiselle...if you think that I imagined such behavior then perhaps I shall recreate it for you."

Zuri's eyes widened, "You would not dare. I have not done a single thing to you and you would do that to me again?"

He raised an eyebrow slowly, "If I have to."

Zuri pushed away then turned her back to him. "Go. I shall be gone by tomorrow."

"You're not going anywhere." He said as she tensed from his words.

"What do you mean? You wanted me to leave and now you don't want me to leave? I am confused by your behavior."

"You haven't finished answering my questions. Besides...I need some female company."

She quickly turned around to face him, his eyes caught hers as she spoke, "I despise you. I would never allow you to take me like you did. I do not find you attractive at all." He laughed loudly as her cheeks flushed in anger, "It is the truth!"

"You are a goddamned liar if I ever saw one." He paused and looked at her as if thinking, "Very well then Zuri. I wish to make another bet with you and this time it will be beneficial to us both."

"What?"

"I will let you stay till the end of next week. We both can ask each other questions, that way you can finally interview me."

"And? Certainly you are not going to be kind and leave it at that!" She interrupted.

"You say you do not find me attractive. I think that is a lie. I wish to see if you will beg for me."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she cried out, "No! I will not. You are mad! I am not going to sell my body to you, of all people, because you think that I will beg for you! You are out of your mind!"

Zuri heard the swish of his cape again and gasped loudly as he pushed her hard against the wall. His hand cupped her left breast and then began to massage the mound roughly. Zuri bit her lip hard, so hard that she tasted blood in her mouth. She could not let him have the upper hand. However, it was so hard to when her body was responding to him. "Then I must be imagining things then."

"Please...please stop."

"What was it that you said about me in your journal?" He paused then finally said with great emphasis, "Oh yes. I remember now. You said I had a dark appetite. A very astute observation from a woman."

Zuri blushed then told him, "I was only making observations. I don't know you."

He smirked, "I find it hard to believe that you are no longer interested in me."

"You are not a woman monsieur." She paused as she looked at his eyes, "Please...let me leave. I have realized my mistake in coming here. I won't bother you again."

Erik looked back at her before quickly wrenching her away from the wall and roughly throwing her onto the bed. He spread her legs and quickly sat between them. Zuri's breathing picked up as she watched him plant his arms on either side of her chest and lean his head nearer to her own. "I want to talk to you and it is going to take more that one measly night. You can take my offer or not. It does not matter because you are not leaving until I get my answers and if you think what I did to you before was bad then you will not enjoy what I have in store for you...or maybe you will. It is like you said, I am not a woman."

"Why are you doing this!" Zuri cried out as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Because I wish to know more about your mission. You could have been sent by someone

for all I know."

"You are being ridiculous now! I came on my own."

"To seek me out!"

"Yes! God yes!"

"Why!"

"I told you why. Please get off me."

Erik growled loudly then pushed away from her. "I will leave you alone for now, however, if you are not here when I get back in the morning then I will not be pleased and you already know how I am when I am displeased."

She watched him disappear in the shadows. What had she got herself into? What was he intending to do to her if she tried to leave? She had to leave the opera house, whether he liked it or not. Zuri curled up on her bed and thought to herself as she tried to fall asleep. Why had she responded to him like that? What would happen if he did it again? Would she be able to stop herself? Zuri shook her head and tried to sleep as thoughts and questions popped in her mind. Ultimately she would have to leave...but how?

**Author's Note:** This chapter was so difficult to write. I don't know why either. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will try to update before next week...but I'm not making any promises.Thanks for the reviews!


	9. IX

**IX.**

Zuri decided not to leave the next morning. She knew it was against her better judgment to stay, but a little part of her still wanted to know him. She pulled the sheets up the her shoulders and shivered as she thought about what had happened. She almost wished she had never come to the opera house. It had been so exciting when she had come to the opera house. It was like one last adventure before her marriage.

Now, however, she did not know if she wanted to know anything about him. He seemed confused and angry. She wished, even though he had raped her, that he would find peace somehow. Her heart wanted to forgive him...but she did not know if she could. She listened for any sign of his presence. She figured that somehow she would have to see him some time this morning.

As if on cue, she heard the swish of his cape and soft footsteps on the stone floor. "I see you have heeded my warning." He said quietly, he watched as she turned her head towards him.

"Yes monsieur. I have done as you asked." She replied while he ventured to her bed. She gulped as she felt her mattress weigh down from his newly added weight.

"I see that. You are smarter than I take you for." Erik told her then watched as she looked at her hands "I do not know what to think of you anymore."

"Neither do I."

"Are you this talkative?"

"I assumed you wouldn't want me to talk out of place."

"What have you based this assumption on?" He questioned as a dark eyebrow rose in a questioning look.

"The fact that you said that I was annoying and stubborn. Two qualities that a woman should not possess."

Erik laughed softly as she finally looked up to stare in his eyes. "So you are learning that it is best to keep your mouth shut."

"Please leave me alone."

"Why? You wanted to know more about me. Why won't you speak to me?"

"Because I am confused by you. I am confused because I don't know what you want to do to me."

"My intentions do not need to be known by you Zuri."

"Yes they do Erik."

"First name basis now?"

"You started it."

He smiled at her, "Yes I did."

"The point is that I do not know what you are going to do to me. I know you must have something terrible in store for me."

"I want to question you some more. Is that a problem Zuri?"

"I suppose not." She felt a blush creep over her cheeks as he stared at her.

"Very well. I want to know why you thought that we might have something in common."

"I already told you. I know how it feels to be alone." She replied while looking at him, she thought of her life that she would soon return to. She would never be free...no matter where she turned. "May I ask, where do you live?"

"Below the opera house." Erik responded while gently fingering a strand of hair. "What was your goal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you come? Why did you choose me?"

"I felt like you were misunderstood and that you could not be so evil as people pegged you to be. I suppose I was wrong."

An eyebrow rose as he looked at her angrily, "You think me evil?"

She looked back at him determinedly and replied, "I despise you Erik...I cannot bear to go back and have to face the shame of telling my intended that I was raped."

"I told you to leave. You chose to be raped."

"No I did not. You could have talked to me. You know that! I'm...i'm only a whore to you. I never did one thing to you and you raped me!"

"That is right. I did rape you and I am not sorry for doing so!"

"Why not?! Why did you rape me? Did you want to know what it was like to be with a woman who could not fight you? Was it easier to rape than to talk things out?"

"YES! It was damned easier to shut you up by raping you!"

She tearfully cried out, "I feel sorry for you." She paused to wipe her eyes then questioned him, "Did you bring my diary?"

"Yes." He replied as he pulled the small book out of his pocket.

She took it from his hand and turned it to a page then pressed it back into his hands. "Read this page."

Erik read silently as she watched him. "Did you actually mean this?" He looked at her in a confused manner.

"That was before I came to know you as a rapist. I hoped that you were different not some common rapist."

She cried out in surprise as he spread her legs and pressed his body between hers, his hands splayed on either side of her chest. "I am no common rapist." He growled low in her ear. "You can consider your body mine now. I cannot let you leave now."

Zuri gasped loudly as she tried to push his body off of hers. "I do not belong to anyone."

"Oh? You wished to belong to me. You said so in your journal."

"That was before I knew you were mad!"

"Mad! You dare call me mad!"

"I thought that you were different, but you are no different than any other man. All men want is to have women in their bed and they never think that women were put on this earth for more than procreation."

Erik let out a loud laugh, "If that is what you think of men then why did you write what you said about me in your diary? Hmm? What was it like when I took you and it was not exactly how you imagined in your mind?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she beat at his chest. She tried not to cry as she watched him smile down at her in a cruel manner. "Why do you have to be so mean?!"

"Mean! You truly think I have been mean to you? No Zuri. I have hardly scratched the surface on that my dear." He growled into her ear.

Zuri looked up at him and bit back a cry of anguish. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You bothered me! I was perfectly happy before you came along!"

"If you were so happy then why are you trying to keep me here?" She questioned him.

Erik growled loudly in her ear then pushed himself off her and pulled her off the bed and into his arms. "I am going to kill you if you do not shut your mouth."

She gasped loudly, "I opened my heart for you Erik. You'll be a bitter old man if you don't open yours."

Erik roared as his hand connected with her cheek and sent her flying against the bed. His chest heaved as he said, "You have foolish notions of what my life is like. You do not even know me Zuri. You think that if you come in to my life you can supposedly save me. You cannot. Get it through your head. You are the most useless woman I have ever met."

Zuri looked up at Erik then a fit of rage suddenly broke over her. She stomped up to him and slapped him back. "Bastard! You think you are the only one with problems in this world! I hate you! I despise you!" She beat her tiny hands against his chest as he watched in shock. "Do your worst to me because I do not care if I live or die anymore! Why don't you kill me now coward, rapist?!"

He pushed her up against the wall, hand around her throat. He squeezed her throat slightly as he looked at her. Erik stopped almost immediately, he had never seen a more arousing sight. Her green eyes glared defiantly at his golden ones as her chest heaved from his sudden actions. He moved his hands down and pinned her arms to the side of her body. He glared at her then finally pressed a forceful kiss to her lips.

Zuri gasped into the kiss. His tongue took advantage of her surprise and pushed into her mouth. She tried to pull back from him but she was between him and the wall and could not escape him. She balled her hands into fists as he pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes relayed confusion and wantonness. He bent down and swiftly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Zuri cried out as he began walking off with her clinging to his cloak. They disappeared through a dark doorway and into a tunnel. Zuri looked up in surprise as he walked off with her. There were tunnels; she realized as she wondered what he planned to do with her. "Where are you taking me?"

"My home if you have to know."

"Why?"

"Because I want to, that is all you need to know."

She began to beat at his back in a fierce manner. "You cannot take me! I do not wish to come down here!"

He stopped suddenly and told her, "If you do not quit that then I will tie you up and drag you down to my home." She relented and watched helplessly as he traveled downward to his home with her. She knew now that he would do something terrible to her, she only had to wonder what.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long update. I have been so busy with school and other things. This was a difficult chapter to write. I shall warn you that the next chapter will have some sex in it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as possible.


	10. X

**X. **

He threw her on the bed and watched as she looked up at him in a frightened manner. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I do not know. I am so enraged with you Zuri. You confound me to no ends. I don't understand and I cannot stand to not understand something or someone."

"I have explained to you everything that I know. What more can I do? Why won't you let me leave?"

"I have my reasons!" He snarled at her. He could not figure it out. Why was he attracted to her all the sudden? He shook his head figuring that it was just lust that had attracted him to her all the sudden. He held his head as he wondered why it could not have been Christine in his bed at this moment. Damn Zuri for coming in his life. He had not been perfectly happy, but he was happy enough. Damn her for bringing up the past and supposedly trying to save him.

She glared at him defiantly. He had to admit that she had spunk and a defiance that most women did not have. The only woman he knew to match Zuri's attitude was Antoinette. He wondered if she had purposely spread her legs like that. Erik shook his head again. He couldn't think of her in that way. "Why won't you answer me?"

"Because I don't have to."

"You are being childish."

"I can say the same of you."

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop from saying anything. She watched him as confusion churned in her mind. What was he thinking about? Would he rape her again? Why would he not let her leave? "Please take me back. I told you I would leave."

"I won't until I understand you."

"It is not hard to understand!" She shouted at him as he turned to her suddenly.

"For being such a musical genius as I have heard, you sure do not know much about people." Zuri paused then said, "It was idiotic of me to come here and think that I could help you and give you love."

"Give me love?"

"Yes." She replied while cupping her cheeks with her hands. "I hoped to show you that you were important to someone."

Erik looked at her, now even more confused. "Enough Zuri! You confuse me too much. You will stay here until I decide what to do with you. Do not move an inch from this bed or else."

"Or else what?" Zuri ventured, a look of defiance shining in her emerald eyes.

"Or else I will be forced to tie you down to the bed and do very unpleasant things to you. Now shut your mouth and lay down!" He snapped at her then stomped from the room into the main part of his lair.

Zuri wondered to herself, as she lay on the crimson sheets, if she would ever understand him or if she could ever get away from him. Why was he confused? She had told him everything she knew. Maybe he was finally feeling bad about raping her. She sighed softly and drifted asleep slowly.

xxxx

Erik sat in a plush chair wondering to himself why he was keeping Zuri with him. What possible reason was there? He had obviously got his point across and she would leave for him. However, there was something keeping him from getting rid of her altogether. He had realized his mistake in raping her soon after he had done so.

He could still remember coming back and throwing up over the entire incident. He was not that cruel and yet he could not believe he committed such a horrible crime. A part of him had justified it and yet his conscience had told him that he had done something so horrible to her that a million sorrys' could not make up.

She was a complete mystery to him. Zuri had stood up against him and defied him. She was a conundrum, a puzzle that he could not solve for the life of him. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to pick him to try to investigate He sighed softly as he looked towards the bedroom.

What had she meant by giving him love? She could not be serious to have ever wanted him. Yet, for some crazy reason, she had stayed and been even more defiant. He thought back to earlier. He had kissed her. It had been his second kiss. He had enjoyed kissing her and it had been so passionate, very much unlike his previous kiss.

He decided that he would try to talk to her and figure her intentions and motives. If he could not figure her out he would release her. That was the least he could do.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. I promised sex in this chapter but I changed my mind. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks.


	11. XI

**XI.**

Zuri awoke from her nap feeling very hungry and exhausted. Erik sat across the room watching her very carefully. He regarded her coolly. "Can I get something to eat?"

"I will get you something. Stay here."

"I can walk."

"I want you to stay in here. I'll bring you something to eat."

"Fine." She replied feeling defeated while watching him walk off. She waited impatiently as thoughts of him crossed her mind. What was he intending to do to her?

Erik came back quickly and handed her a plate of sliced meat and bread. "I will get more food later today, until then you will have to eat that." He told her.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." He grumbled back as he walked back to the chair he had been previously sitting in and sat back down.

Zuri felt uncomfortable under his stare. She could not stand be stared at while she was eating. She sighed but nibbled on a piece of bread to sate her empty stomach. She could not stand the silence between them. "Why do you look at me in such a way?"

"You have a problem with where I look?"

"No. I suppose not." She continued eating silently while eyeing him every once in a while.

Erik stood up suddenly and with a great sigh he said, "I want to...apologize." Zuri almost choked on a piece of bread as he continued. "What I did to you was horrible. I am not that kind of man. I cannot tell you what was truly going through my mind but I should have never forced a punishment of that caliber upon you. I hope with time you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

She wiped away a stray tear from her eye. "You cannot be serious. After what you did...do you expect me to believe that you are sorry for all you did?"

"No. I do not expect you to believe me, but I ask you to." He replied as she looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Erik sighed then pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the bed then looked down into her tearful eyes. "I do apologize."

"It is hard to believe you Erik." She paused as she looked in his eyes, "You didn't seem sorry about it when you did it."

"That is because I wasn't!" Erik snarled at her then turned around so that his back faced her. "I wasn't going to apologize, but I realized that what I did was terrible. I am many things but I never wanted to be a rapist."

"What about those things you said about me? Do you feel sorry for calling me a whore?"

"I was wrong for calling you a whore."

She eyed him curiously and partially doubted him. He was the Opera Ghost and she was certain that he could say or do whatever he wanted without being punished for it. "I do not know if I can ever go back now. I am shamed."

"You will heal."

Zuri cried out in shock of the coldness of his voice. She suddenly flew off the bed

and beat her fists against his back. "Bastard! You are not sorry! You will never be sorry!"

Erik turned around and grasped her wrists in a harsh grip. "I told you that I was sorry. Get over it."

"What was it that you truly wanted from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to see me leave. Why are you keeping me? Do you wish me to sate your need?" Zuri questioned him angrily.

His eyes narrowed at hers as one arm grabbed her lower back and pulled her hard against his body. His other hand grabbed some of her ebony hair in a fist and pulled her head back. "There is nothing about you that interests me besides your stupid mission. The only reason that I am keeping you here is to understand why you even began this. You flatter yourself too much to think that I would want you. Besides, you are the one who is a wanton."

"Excuse me!" She cried out indignantly.

He smirked at her, "You heard me Zuri. You are a wanton! Afterall, didn't you want me to take you? To make you mine?"

Zuri bit her lip harshly as she narrowed her eyes. "I was in a dream state. I see you for what you really are!"

"And what am I?! Tell me Zuri!"

She tearfully cried out, "You're a monster! A beast! I didn't want to believe it!"

Erik growled low in her ear as he watched her cry, "Yes. However, this monster won't have you in his bed."

"You won't change. You will never change. I thought I could help you but that is a laugh!"

"Indeed!" He agreed with her for once. "It is useless to try to change me."

She screamed angrily, "God, you are such a..."

"A monster."

"No. You are such an ignorant man!"

"Ha!" He laughed as he pushed her up against the edge of the bed. "You are so humorous mademoiselle. Me? Ignorant?" Erik suddenly growled very low in her ear,

"You were the one who came here thinking you were going to change me. You also thought, as you stated so beautifully in your diary, that I was a romantic ghost with a dark appetite."

Zuri watched him laugh in her face while trying not to cry. "You're a terrible person. You are not sorry for what you did to me. I am sure you would do it again within a heartbeat."

"You are a wanton, may I remind you, you wanted me in any way that I would have you."

"You are wrong!"

"Am I?!"

"Yes!"

Erik grasped her chin firmly and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped, allowing him to thrust his tongue into her cavern and caressing her shy tongue. Zuri's hands grasped his forearms tightly while he bit her lower lip. Erik pulled back nearly breathless, his eyes caught her face. Her emerald eyes were half-lidded and her lips red and swollen from his kiss. "I think you are in denial." He smiled as he watched her eyes widen in embarrassment. "You still want me dear Zuri...even though I did rape you."

"You bastard!" Zuri shouted, a blush crept over her cheeks as she realized what he was doing.

"Shall we test it to see if you still do want me?" He paused as one hand drifted up her side and eventually rested beneath the swell of her breast and watched her in humor. She was giving him a glare of pure anger and beneath that look, he realized, there was some lust. He smiled as his hand beneath her breast cupped it fully. He ran his thumb over her clothed nipple and watched her bite her lower lip.

"Stop."

"Why? Don't you want this my little wanton?"

"No."

"Your body says differently."

"Stop it now!"

He pulled her tightly against him as he squeezed her breast harshly. "I think I am enjoying myself too much to stop Zuri."

Zuri looked at him angrily then with all her might stepped on his foot. Erik released her as he howled in pure rage. Zuri knew this was her chance to get away. She ran past him and into the main part of his lair. Panicked, she looked around to try to find an escape way for her. She heard his angry roar as she rushed into the water and found it to be cold and the water came up to her waist. She shivered as she waded through the water while looking back to see him angrily coming towards the water.

She squealed loudly then hurriedly disappeared in the tunnels. Erik was going to hurt her if he caught her. "Don't run Zuri! I will find you!"

Zuri ignored him and continued to make her way to a set of steps that led into another tunnel. She shivered as the chill of the water began to take hold. Zuri tearfully cried out, her muscles were tensing while she climbed up the small set of steps. She could hardly bear to walk from the coldness of the water and damp air. She shivered again while moving her frozen body forward.

She had made her way into the darkened tunnel then felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her back. "If you really want to take your chances in the tunnels then go ahead mademoiselle, however, you will die before you find your way out."

Zuri felt warm tears slide down her icy cheeks. "Damn you." She whispered softly.

"Curse at me all you want. You are coming back with me before you catch cold. I still have questions." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder unceremoniously. Zuri sighed as she was carried back to his lair. Why bother fighting with him? Erik took her back to the bedroom and dumped her on the bed. "You will stay here and I will hear no more about it."

Zuri shivered as she watched him disappear into the bathroom and reappear with a towel and a crimson robe. "Why don't you let me leave?"

"I told you why. Besides, you wanted to come here."

"I thought it would be under amiable circumstances."

"Are you an idiot?? Did you not read the papers? I am not someone who is amiable in the least. You tread on my property and you paid the consequences." He paused as he handed her the towel and robe. "Here, dry off and change."

"Turn around please."

"It is nothing that I haven't seen before."

She blushed, her cheeks turned a soft pink as she held the towel to her breasts. "Please."

Erik grumbled, "Fine."

Zuri stood up and took off her night gown slowly. She looked back to see his back facing her. She sighed in relief then threw her gown in the floor and began to dry off. "Why do you care?" She suddenly questioned him while putting on the satin robe and tying the sash firmly around her waist.

"I don't care."

"You should have let me die. I would have been out of your way then."

"I told you that I still have questions that are unanswered. After that you can jump off a building for all I care."

Zuri bit her lower lip in frustration. "I didn't think you would be like this. You are so bitter."

Erik turned around to glare at her only to find her staring back at him. "I am only bitter because women are traitors."

"Is that what you honestly think?"

"Every woman I have known has betrayed me. Why should you be different?"

"Maybe you have not met the right woman to make your life better. Not all women are bad. Do you think I would accuse all men of being rapists after what you did to me?"

Erik growled loudly, "I apologized! Get over it Zuri."

"I can't get over it Erik. I wish I had never come here."

"That makes two of us."

"Ooooh! You are so egotistical. You think you are the only one in this world with problems! I have news for you Erik, you aren't!"

Erik rounded the bed in three strides and angrily approached her. He slammed her against the wall harshly and held her as tears slipped down her cheeks. Zuri reached up and rubbed the back of her head where it had contacted the stone wall. "I have had enough of you. You can't possibly understand what I have gone through." He growled loudly then threw her on the bed.

She stood upon the bed and cried out, "You are not the only one in the world with problems Erik! Why don't you get over that!"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Can't stand the truth Erik?"

Zuri realized she should have kept her mouth shut at the last moment. He had pushed her down and was on top of her in what seemed like a second, his lips pressed harshly against hers in a bruising kiss. She could not even categorize it as a kiss, more as an assault on her mouth.

Erik had her hands pinned above her head with one hand while the other pressed into the mattress, he growled angrily against her lips then pulled away leaving them both panting for breath. "Damn it. What is it about you?"

He pushed away from her then stomped off into the main part of his home leaving her very confused.

_Author's Note:_ Hey everyone! Sorry I have not updated in forever. I will update soon...hopefully. I have been so busy with my homework that I have hardly had time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!


	12. XII

**XII.**

Zuri awoke hours later feeling dazed and not knowing the time. She wondered if it was night or still daylight. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she stood from the bed and wandered into the main part of his domain where a grand organ sat. He sat on the bench writing furiously.

"Erik...i'm sorry for what I said." Someone had to be civilized and if he wasn't she was going to try to be.

"Come here Zuri." He commanded her and for some funny reason she found her feet obeying him. Once she stood before him she shockingly felt him take hold of her waist and pull her forward. His face was so close to her breasts, she trembled at their closeness.

"What is this?"

"This is me...wanting and needing you."

"It is a lie Erik. You and I both know it. You hate me."

He rose to his full height and gently took her face between his hands as she stared at him, her eyes fixed on his in a confused manner. Why was he doing this? What was the point in it? His hands slid down her shoulders as his lips caught hers in a soft kiss. Zuri gasped from his kiss, giving Erik the advantage to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She grasped his forearms as his tongue caressed hers.

Erik pulled away and asked, "Does that seem as if I hate you?"

"You only want to sate your needs with me."

He shook his head at her statement, "No Zuri. I need you." Pausing for a moment, he continued, "Let me show you another side of me. I can be gentle...if you will let me be."

He held his hand out to her and watched her carefully. Zuri knew she shouldn't give him another chance...but she so wanted to understand him. She pressed her smaller hand in his and watched as he kissed the top of her hand. He smiled then took her hand and led her to the bedroom. "You will not be sorry Zuri."

xxxx

Zuri woke up in a sweat. She shook her head as if to shake away the remnants of her dream. Why was she having such dreams? Erik never had acted like that towards her. She sighed and remembered that her dream was different from real life. She felt a warmth in her body as she thought of how passionate he was when he was angry and when they had fought previously. If only he had approached things differently.

Grasping the crimson sheets in her fists, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to forget the dream. She had been a fool to think that Erik would welcome her as company of any sorts. She was a fool to even think that he would like her. She should not have expected him to change because she came. Zuri sighed and waited for him to appear.

xxxx

"What have you done with her Erik?" Antoinette questioned him as she handed Erik a basket of food that she had bought for him.

"She is down in my home sleeping as we speak."

"So you have not done anything to her?"

"Not yet."

"Why are you keeping her here? You have no use for her Erik. Didn't you want her gone?"

"Yes, however, I have questions to ask her."

"Then ask them and let her go."

"I will release her when I wish!" Erik growled at Antoinette.

"Erik. Don't you dare hurt her." Antoinette snapped at him.

Erik whirled past Antoinette and disappeared in the shadows. He growled again and realized that he would have to release Zuri soon...but not without getting answers and maybe more than that.

xxxx

"Can you cook?" Erik questioned Zuri as she flashed him a confused look.

"Yes...why?"

"I have some food. I also brought down your clothes. You cannot be in that robe forever." Zuri nodded in agreement. "Well. Do you wish to make dinner?"

"Yes." 'It will give me something else to focus on.' Zuri thought to herself.

After changing into one of her plainer dresses and brushing her hair back, she carefully made her way into the main part of his home. She saw him sitting at his organ writing furiously as if in her dream. "I'm ready Erik."

Erik stopped writing and looked up at her. "Good. The kitchen is through that doorway over there. Make whatever you wish."

"Very well." Zuri replied then walked to the kitchen and looked at a basket filled with all sorts of vegetables, meat, and bread. She worked quickly, not really knowing what to fix for supper. She felt alone and truth be told...she was. Erik didn't know what she was feeling nor did he feel truly bad for what had happened to her.

While Zuri worked to finish supper she heard soft yet sad notes come from the organ in the other room. Her breath caught in her throat. Erik truly was a talented genius when it came to music and art. She breathed softly as he continued his music. The music he played was so beautiful yet so devastatingly heart wrenching. She wanted to comfort him, but knew she could not. Both he and her heart would not let her. She sighed and stirred the vegetable soup she had made.

A while later, Zuri walked into the main part of his home and announced, "Supper is ready."

"I am not joining you." Erik replied. He wrote furiously as she fisted her hands.

"You can take the time and join me in supper. I spent a lot of time making supper for you."

Erik waved her off. "Go prattle to someone else about your problems Zuri. I am writing and I cannot be disturbed."

Zuri gritted her teeth in anger while stomping up to him and shouting, "The only 'problem' I have is you, Erik!"

Erik rose up from his stool and grabbed her around the waist, all within five seconds. Zuri felt shock and an inappropriate feeling come over her. "I can swear that you were born stupid. Don't you know how to act or do what you are told?"

"I would like to eat supper with you. That is not a crime is it?"

"And I do not, so leave me alone."

"No."

"Zuri, I swear if you do not get out of my sight then I will take you to the bedroom, tie you up, and take liberties with you. Now go." He released her then shoved her back towards the kitchen.

Zuri bit back a sob as she walked slowly into the kitchen and sat at a small table where she had laid out their food. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her arm then sighed as she spooned some soup into her mouth.

xxxx

Zuri felt a hand shake her out of her teary slumber. "I did not necessarily mean you could not go back to the bedroom."

She wiped her eyes then looked at him. His golden eyes were unreadable. She couldn't tell what emotion, if any, that he was trying to display. "I did not want to bother you." He remained silent then watched as she stood up and began to leave him.

Zuri felt Erik catch her arm and keep a firm grip on it. "When I said I was sorry...I meant it. Believe me or not, that is your choice."

"If you were truly sorry you would not have done what you did."

"I have more questions to ask you."

"I have more to ask you as well."

"Who do you think you are Zuri? You have interrupted my solitude and intruded on my property."

"Who do you think you are Erik, Monsieur Opera Ghost? You raped me. All because I wanted to know about you."

"I could have done worse."

"How?"

"I could have killed you."

"Then why don't you? What's keeping you from doing so? I'm not stopping you." Zuri said in an outraged voice. She felt angry as he responded in a voice to match her own anger.

"There are better uses for you. What use would I have of a dead woman?"

Zuri gasped loudly, "You are not sorry Erik. You still see me as a way to sate your need."

Erik grabbed her other arm, flipped her around and pressed her against the stone wall. Zuri gasped in pain as the stone scraped her cheek. Erik pressed himself against her while moving his hands down her sides and along her hips. Zuri bit her lip while pain flooded her body. "Is that an invitation?"

"N...No." Zuri replied, tears fell down her cheeks while he continued his pressure upon her back.

Erik brushed back a stray hair with one hand while the other came up to cup her right breast. She bit back a sigh then shrieked when he pinched her nipple harshly. "Are you sure?" He questioned her, a smirk played on his lips. "You seem pretty responsive to the idea Zuri."

"Please Erik..."

"Please what? Please more? Or please stop?" Erik questioned her, his smirk grew even wider as she squirmed against him.

"Stop! It hurts. Please stop!"

Erik whirled her away from the wall to face him and watched as she nearly collapsed. Zuri felt her head spin, one minute she was against the wall, the other she was trying to catch her balance, and the next she was in Erik's arms. He carried her out of the kitchen, into the main part of his home, and into the bedroom. Zuri cried out as he dumped her on the bed then stepped back to look at her.

Zuri cried out as she realized that her skirts were up around her waist and Erik had full view of her undergarments. She reached to pull them back over her legs but was stopped by Erik. His eyes were full of lust and pure masculinity, the likes she had never witnessed. "No." She whispered. She repeated herself louder, however, he chose to ignore her. "No Erik!"

"Tell me Zuri," He said while sitting on the edge of the bed and looking intently in her frightened eyes, "What did you imagine before you came here?"

"What are you talking about?" Zuri questioned him in a confused manner.

"What did you imagine about me?" He paused, "Surely there were inappropriate things."

Zuri gasped loudly, "No there certainly were not."

"You lie my dear. Even I can tell it." She turned her face away from his, a blush spread across her cheeks. "Tell me Zuri." She closed her eyes then felt his soft fingers brush across her cheek. "You must have had some inappropriate thoughts, otherwise you wouldn't have come."

"Please Erik...I do not want to talk about it." Zuri replied, she was starting to feel terribly uncomfortable with their conversation. Erik smiled while winding his left hand in her long silky hair and pulling her head back. His grip was only strong enough to keep her head still. Zuri gasped as she felt his lips graze her neck softly. He parted her legs and maneuvered between them then looked at her.

"Tell me Zuri or I shall continue." He laughed softly. "Maybe you would like that."

"I can't...it's shameful."

"No more shameful then what you are doing now." Erik commented, a smirk was plastered on his face.

She shrieked as he began to unbutton the front of her dress. "What are you doing?!"

"You haven't told me yet. Therefore, I am continuing." Erik replied, his golden eyes reflecting a look of mischievousness.

"No. Erik you cannot do this."

He was ever so slow in unbuttoning the front of her dress. "Oh? I think I can."

"Please do not make me shame myself even further!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "Please Erik."

"Tell me."

"I came here to learn about you Erik, not to have sex." She watched as he snuck a hand into her dress and beneath her camisole. Zuri bit her lip as he kissed her lips passionately, his lips pressing against hers while his hand moved further upwards, bringing her camisole with him. Zuri caught his hand and stopped him. "Please stop Erik. I don't want you to do this."

Erik leaned over; his lips close to her ear. "Zuri, you and I both know you do."

She forced him off her, a look of rage coming over her face. "I despise you Erik. I despise you for trying to make me give into you. Why are you doing this?"

"I wanted to know if you ever imagined anything inappropriate and you haven't answered."

Zuri glared at him and finally gave in, "Yes, alright! For God's sake are you happy now Erik?!" She turned away from him and sighed deeply as he stared at her.

"You despise me Zuri? Certainly I know that and I apologized for what I did...you don't seem to be getting that."

"You don't seem to want to quit your actions."

"It is hard when you are a seductress."

A slap echoed in the room. Erik stared into Zuri's angry eyes. "Seductress! Are you implying that I intended to have you rape me and that right now I want you to have me all because of what I admitted? You want to know what I think of you?! I think you are a bitter, manipulating man. I think that you are not sorry and that you only want me here to sate your needs and not to question me as you say!"

Erik growled then suddenly slapped her back. Zuri's hand flew to her cheek. "You can't hit a woman!"

"I just did!" Erik replied as he pushed himself from the bed and walked toward the main part of his home leaving her as he raged. Zuri shivered as she thought of what her future would hold.

_Author's Note: Please forgive for not updating in forever. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am really working hard to update as much as I can. Thanks for the reviews!_


	13. XIII

**XIII.**

_I can't let anyone know diary. I love Erik despite the things he does to me. I want him...but he does not want me in the same way. I can not help but wonder if I will ever find out about his past. Erik keeps telling me that he wants to ask me questions and then avoids doing so. What am I to do now? It seems that no matter what I do I can not break through his wall. He is so confusing and I cannot stand it. I know that he has good in him, but he does not wish to show it. Oh, what will I ever do with him?_

_Zuri_

Zuri ripped the page she had previously written from her diary and hid it in her suitcase. A few days had passed since the kitchen incident and she felt no closer to answers than when she came to the opera house. She sighed as she shut her suitcase and put her diary back where Erik had it. If he ever found out about her private want for him, surely he would flaunt it in her face. She could not stand that.

She worried about him though. He never seemed to eat or sleep. She had brought him a tray of food one day and he had pushed it in the floor leaving her to clean up the mess. Zuri did not know what was the matter with Erik. In some way, she wished she could help him; however it seemed that she could never do that. He was solitary and always wanted to stay near his organ writing God knows what.

Zuri wondered if she would ever know Erik. She wondered if she would ever get out of the opera house or if Erik would keep her in his home forever. She sighed as she looked at the bedroom wall in desperation. What would she do if she could not go back up?

xxxx

Erik had noticed Zuri hiding pieces of paper in her suitcase. He had not talked to her about it because he had wanted to find out by himself what she was hiding. He decided that he would have to distract her in order to see what she was hiding. Erik called Zuri into the main part of his home and ordered her to make him some tea even though he really did not want some.

Zuri shot him an angry look, "No need to order me around Erik. All you have to do is say please. Or is that something that you cannot do."

He rolled his eyes at her as she crossed her arms. "Please make me some tea."

"Of course Erik. Thank you for being polite." She then walked off towards the kitchen.

Erik smiled to himself then took this as his chance to go to look in her suitcase to see what was being hid from him. He quickly walked up to the bedroom and found her suitcase. He opened her suitcase and rummaged through her clothes till he found the pages. Erik picked up one and looked at the content of the page then smiled again. So now he knew what she truly thought of him and this was going to give him an advantage.

xxxx

Erik slowly walked into the kitchen and leaned against the archway. Zuri heard his footsteps and said hurriedly, "I'm hurrying Erik."

"No need to. I want to have a discussion." Erik replied as she looked at him and paled when she saw the pieces of paper that she had written on in his hand. "You are quite interesting dear. I had no idea that you had been hiding such interesting thoughts."

Zuri nearly dropped her cup as she gasped. "You have no business..."

"It is entirely my business." He interrupted her. "After all, you want me."

Zuri whirled around to avoid blushing in front of him. She put the cup on the counter then gasped once more as Erik pressed her hands against her sides and pulled her against his hard chest. "Why do you turn from me? Are you are blushing? Or maybe it is because you are afraid to admit you wrote it."

"You read my personal thoughts. How could you?"

"Then it is true."

Zuri silenced herself quickly, but too much had been said. "I want you...but not like this. Besides...you do not want me. I am as curvy as a ruler, remember?"

Erik whirled her around and pressed her into a nearby wall. "Do not be sarcastic with me."

"But it's true!"

Erik kissed her lips harshly; she gasped while his tongue slipped in her mouth and collided with hers. She grasped his forearms and tried to push away from him. Erik stopped kissing her and met her eyes. Her eyes searched his as he finally said, "I lied Zuri."

Zuri shook her head in disbelief. "You lie to me."

"No Zuri, I do not lie."

"Why should I trust you? You told me you lied to me."

Erik growled loudly. "I lied because I did not like you at the time."

"So miraculously you like me now?! I believe that you only want me to sate your needs."

"And what about your want for me my dear?" Zuri blushed as he smirked at her and whispered, "You want me. There is no doubt in that."

"Erik..."

"Yes."

"I do not want you like this. You are acting smug and I don't appreciate it."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Smug? Why Zuri...I have never been so insulted."

"Erik...I want you. That is the truth. However, I never imagined it in this way. I wanted nothing more to help you and you won't accept my help. You won't even talk to me. If you feel like you have some advantage because I wrote those things then continue to think so. I am not going to let you sate your need with me."

Their eyes met as Erik's mouth dropped open in astonishment then he narrowed his eyes at her. "Come off your high horse Zuri."

Zuri's eyes widened in surprise then she shot him a glare that spoke of her anger. "I am through being your prisoner. Take me up now Erik! Take me back so I can go home. Thank you for proving my thoughts and feelings for you were entirely wrong. Thank you for proving that you are a heartless man who could care less about women. No wonder Mademoiselle Daae left you!"

Erik roared as his hand collided with her cheek, "You don't know what you speak of you spoilt brat!"

She looked up at him as her hand covered her cheek. Erik watched as first shock riddled her then pain then finally tears began to well up in her eyes. He backed away from her as she slid to the floor and looked up at him as if she could not believe what he had done.

He panted softly then finally told her, "You don't know me." Erik then turned around and stormed off leaving Zuri behind holding an injured cheek and wondering why Erik seemed to bring out the worst in her.

Author's Note: I have a few notes this time. So here we are.

1) A reviewer of mine, whom I deeply respect her critique and opinion, repeatedly tells me that rape would not be something that Erik would do. Okay, don't get me wrong. I am not, let me repeat that, not, an advocate for rape. I think it is terrible and it changes people's lives in terrible ways. However, this is a fanfiction. I have seen POTO fanfictions that had Erik rape before and I have seen other crazy things in POTO fictions as well. So please understand that this is just a story and I am in no way trying to insult Erik because I love him to death.

2) I appreciate the reviews so far and am honored that you all are taking time to read and review.

3) Sorry that this chapter isn't as long. The next chapter should be longer.


	14. XIV

**XIV.**

When Erik returned from his fit he found Zuri sitting on the kitchen floor. She had not moved from the spot in which she had been slapped. "Why are you sitting there?"

"All I ever wanted to do was help...and you wouldn't let me." She paused for a minute, "I suppose I should have expected it. All I saw was good in you. I thought that you might want someone to talk to, but I should have known. You will never change Erik."

Erik narrowed her eyes at her then pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. "You know nothing about me and yet you want me for some odd reason. I do not understand you Zuri. If you do not like me then why do you write such interesting things down?"

For the first time she felt truly speechless. She avoided his gaze while answering, "I don't know. Love is a silly emotion I suppose."

"You love me?"

"I used to Erik...now I think you are going to be an embittered man because you won't give anyone else a chance. You never will."

"Why would you want to be with me? Tell me Zuri? Am I the last resolution for you to avoid a marriage?"

"I would never use you to avoid a marriage!" She sighed softly, "I used to have dreams of you...though you were always in the shadows because I never knew what you looked like. I was so excited when you came to me...I thought we could get along, but silly me for thinking such a thing."

"Did you truly mean what you wrote?"

"Did you truly apologize to me?"

There was a long silence between them then finally Zuri spoke up, "Yes I meant it Erik."

"I truly feel bad for what I did to you. If it makes you any happier, I feel disgusted that I did such a thing."

"No it doesn't make me any happier. It still hurts...I wish you could understand what it was like to be taken against your will."

"I do know what it is like."

Zuri stared at him for a few minutes then said, "How?"

Erik sighed, "I was captured by gypsies and forced to show my face when I didn't want to."

"How terrible. I am sorry for what you have been through, but it is no excuse for what you did."

"I know. What I did can never be undone and I truly apologize for that."

Zuri slowly stood up and began to walk away but Erik caught her wrist as he stood from the chair he was sitting on. She sighed as he pulled her back against him. "Erik, I can't do this anymore. You should let me go and return to your life without me. Isn't that what you wanted??"

"If I do take you back, can you honestly say you won't regret it?" Erik questioned her while she turned her head to the side.

"Yes..."

"Do you lie to everyone or just yourself?"

"I'm not lying!"

"You are lying."

Zuri reached up to slap him with her other hand but Erik caught her hand pushed her hard against the nearest wall he could find. Erik pinned her hands above her head as she struggled to be released. "Let me go!"

"No." He simply stated with a smile then pressed his lips harshly against hers as she struggled. Zuri's eyes widened in shock as his tongue slipped between her lips. She gasped then altogether stopped struggling. Erik noticed her change immediately and decided to pull back from her to gauge her reaction. "Be honest with me Zuri, did you enjoy our kiss?"

Zuri blushed, answering Erik's question without saying a word. He felt a hunger for her, one that could be sated in one way only. He kissed her again, this time with more force behind it.

She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, but Erik was making her feel things that she had never felt before. Her heart beat fast as his kiss made her burn. She felt as if she was on fire. This was not the way things were supposed to turn out. Erik seemed to always have to upper hand against her.

Their lips separated again and he said, "If I release you, will you run away from this or stay to see it through? After all Zuri, you wanted so much to know me." He reached with his other hand and brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. "You are aching for me. You want to know what it is like to be with me. Don't deny it."

"Erik...I don't give my heart and body to anyone so easily. Especially you." She took a deep breath to steady her breathing, "You don't want me. It is only lust and desire to sate your need with me."

"No it isn't."

"What is it? Why do you torture me so Erik? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I am not torturing you Zuri. I only tell what I perceive. You and I both know that you desire me. You are the one denying it."

"Release me please."

He smiled then said, "I would prefer not to."

"I..." She began but stopped when his lips moved down her neck. Zuri bit her lip as a pleasant sensation spread along her limbs. 'Damn Erik', she thought to herself. Damn him for the drugging effect he was having on her. He bit her neck lightly causing her to groan softly. "Erik..."

"Yes." Words caught in her throat and she seemingly could not talk or tell him what she thought of him at the moment. "What is it that you wish to say Zuri? Are you going to give up?"

"Don't mock me Erik. I am not some weak-willed woman you can control. I know you will try to take liberties with me."

Erik raised an eyebrow at her comment, "Moi, why mademoiselle I am not that much of a beast that I would take you without some sort of agreement."

"You did before. What is stopping you from doing it again?"

"My conscience." He simply said as their eyes connected. "I could not bear raping you again because I despise myself for doing so in the first place. However, do not deny that there is not an attraction between us."

"What you call attraction, I call lust."

His golden eyes reflected laughter as a huge smile appeared on his face, "Indeed Zuri. So you are lusting after me as well?"

Zuri blushed, "No. That is not what I meant."

"Oh but it is."

"Release me."

"Where will you go?"

"I want to sleep."

"How do I know that you will not try to run away from me?"

Zuri sighed deeply, "Why don't you sleep with me if you don't trust me?" Realizing what she just suggested she covered her mouth in mortification. "That's not what I..."

"Meant?" He paused then lowered her arms to her sides. "I know what you meant Zuri, but I could choose to misinterpret what you just said."

"Now you are being silly Erik."

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness, "But I like to Zuri."

"Are you going to release me or not?"

"Very well." He released her and stepped aside, watching her walk away from him rather quickly. He grinned to himself, sooner or later, she would give into her want for him and he wanted that day to be soon.

xxxx

Zuri burned beneath the covers as she thought of the previous moments with Erik. She thought of his kiss, it seemed to have such a drugging effect on her that she did not know if she would be able to resist another moment like that again. Yet Erik had not taken her, though he could have, and he even had apologized for his actions and explained how he felt after. The problem it seemed wasn't 'could she forgive him', it was 'should she forgive him.'

Her heart had raced in her chest when he had been so close to her and he was correct in saying she was lying, because in her heart she wanted him. She wanted to be his for one night. However, her heart did not want to be disappointed or hurt again.

Why had she fallen in love with a notion of a kind man beneath the facade of the Opera Ghost. It simply was not fair. Erik wasn't anything she had thought he would be. However, why should she expect him to be anything in particular. She knew that Erik was somehow her last hope before she was to be married, an adventure of some sorts before settling down and bearing children.

She gasped at the thought. She had been using Erik all along as a scapegoat for her problems. How could Erik forgive her for such a thing? She threw the covers off of her and decided that she would forgive Erik for his sins against her.

xxxx

Erik looked up from the book he was reading as Zuri entered the main part of his home. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"I was but I have to tell you something."

Erik shut his book and put it aside. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I would like to say that I forgive you for raping me. I know I was the one who instigated the situation and I apologize for the intrusion upon your home. Secondly, I would like to apologize to you for using you Erik. It seems I have been using you for a scapegoat to escape my impending marriage. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Erik laughed softly which angered her to no end. "What are you laughing about? I have come to apologize and you are just rubbing it in my face."

"No Zuri!" He said, turning serious now. "I was laughing because no one has ever apologized to me like that before. You make it sound like you had killed me." Erik stood up swiftly and took her hand in his own then watched as she squirmed slightly.

'When did it get so warm in here?' She wondered to herself then stared at Erik intently. "Then you accept my apology."

"I really do not see the need in such an apology; however, I accept and am glad you have forgiven me of my crime."

"What are we to do now?"

"Whatever you wish to do."

"I have to be back in Aveyron in a few weeks." She explained.

"Aveyron. That is a long ways south from here. You came all this way to see me?"

She blushed lightly, "Yes Erik," she paused and took a deep breath, "It was my dream."

"A dream?"

Zuri nodded her head slowly, "I wished to know the man who wrote Don Juan Triumphant. You see, I was in the foyer of this very opera house trying to get in to see it, but I had lost my ticket or most likely Father took it away. Father never liked the arts and discouraged it in our household. Anyway, they let me listen to the music at least since I had come a long ways. I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard that night, but then the chandelier crashed and well the rest you know about."

"I was the one you heard singing Zuri. Tell me, why does your father discourage the arts?"

"He says it is a waste of time. I wish I could have seen it though."

"No you don't. You may not have been alive today." Zuri smiled at him then gently kissed his cheek. Erik pulled back, astonishment upon his face. "I am sorry," she suddenly said, "how forward of me."

Erik pulled her in his arms then pressed a harsh kiss against her lips, igniting the fire between them once more. Zuri grasped his arm and whispered against his lips, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"You want to. Don't deny it. You desire me, as I desire you." Their eyes met and Zuri knew that she could not deny their desire of each other any longer.

"Yes Erik...I want to."

Author's Note(s):

1) First off, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Thank you all! You are so wonderful.

2) Secondly, I know this may be a strange chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

3) Next chapter has sex so if you don't want to read it, wait till chapter 16 comes out.


	15. XV

**XV.**

Erik furiously worked her dress off of her body while pressing a hard kiss against her soft lips. Zuri squirmed as he pushed the material down her hips revealing her silky white undergarments. He descended over her neck licking and kissing down to her shoulder while his hands began to push her chemise up her body, stopping beneath her breasts. She sighed in pleasure as he took her lips again; a warm sensation began to build up in her body.

"Erik...I." She began to protest as he pulled her chemise over her breasts. He reached up and gently put his forefinger to her lips.

"Shh." He whispered as he moved his hand down to the bottom of her chemise and pulled it over her head. Zuri went to cover herself, but Erik caught her wrists and stopped her from doing so. "It is not like I have not seen a woman naked before."

She blushed then said, "Well I have never been naked in front of a man. I feel helpless almost."

He pressed her hands to his chest. "We got off on the wrong foot Zuri. Let us not dwell on that anymore. Feel free to undress me if you feel so helpless." She was about to protest when he commented, "There is no need for propriety here. Sex is an act of two bodies joining, nothing more, nothing less. It is who you are with that makes it passionate or unpleasant." Zuri had no doubt that Erik would be very passionate, just how passionate, she did not know.

She looked up at him as he placed her hands on his chest. She began very slowly, but button by button, unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it from his shoulders, giving her a good view of his torso. Zuri nearly cried out in shock. He was indeed muscular as she had thought before. She reached out, her fingers itching to touch his chest and trace the muscles. Erik smiled bemusedly down at her as she looked up and blushed due to her thoughts. He placed her hands on his chest then said, "Go ahead."

Moments later he commented, "See, I am not as bad as I seem."

"I never said you were bad."

"Oh but you said I was a monster and a beast."

"I was angry!" Zuri cried out, trying to defend herself.

Erik's lips collided with hers as he held her tightly against him. Zuri sighed in the kiss, whether in pleasure or anger Erik did not know, but he did not care either. He backed her to the edge of the bed as his hands moved downwards to unlace her pantalets. "What are you doing?" Zuri murmured against his lips.

They parted lips and Erik said, "I'm taking off your pantalets. You can not have sex with them on." He smiled at her then added, "Don't worry, you can take off my pants if you feel neglected."

Zuri glanced at him nervously, "Thanks Erik. I truly appreciate that." She shook slightly as his fingers unloosened the laces of her pantalets.

Erik laughed softly at her sarcasm then pressed his lips against hers once more then finally pushed her pantalets down her hips leaving her naked and helpless against his advances. Zuri felt his breath on her neck as he gently picked her up and set her on the edge of the bed. She wound her hands in his thick, black hair while he kissed down her neck, eventually stopping at the junction of her neck and shoulder then sucking softly at the tender area.

Zuri bit back a moan as Erik moved further downwards. Her heart seemed to be beating harder and her blood racing. Erik noticed her try to stop herself from enjoying the time they were having together. "Zuri, you said you wanted this. Don't you think you should enjoy it?"

"I will once we get started."

"Zuri, we have started." He sighed, "Get in the middle of the bed."

Zuri obeyed him reluctantly then watched as he put out a few candles to darken the room more. She did not like the fact that he was trying to lengthen the time together. She almost wished he would get it over with. The wait was driving her crazy. Zuri watched as he joined her on the bed and parted her legs with his hands.

Erik settled between her legs then bent over and resumed sucking at her neck only now he nibbled as well.

She watched, almost in a daze, as he moved his hands to her breasts and began to caress them. Zuri bit back another moan then gasped as he stopped. "Do you want this Zuri?"

"Yes." She replied almost timidly.

"Then what do I have to do to incite a response? Should I anger you? That always gives me a response."

"How dare you..." She started but felt Erik's lips crash over hers. She couldn't help but moan a little as he caressed her breasts once more.

He parted from her and said, "Do not think Zuri. That is what is interrupting us. Feel. Just feel."

Zuri nodded reluctantly then closed her eyes and felt him continue caressing her as he kissed down her shoulder blades then further down between her breasts. Her eyes shot open as what he did next made her cry for more. He kissed up over her left breast before taking her nipple between his lips. She pulled hard on his hair as a choked cry exited her lips.

Erik smiled inwardly, now knowing that her thoughts of impropriety would melt away as long as he showed her pleasure. Then suddenly a possessive thought sprang to his mind, he took her first and he intended to be the last in her bed. No man would have her, except for him. She came to him willfully and thusly she was rightly his to have.

She writhed beneath him while moaning softly. Zuri did not want to beg him or let him know in any way that he had power over her. However, what she was doing had to be sinful. She moaned his name loudly as he kissed over to her other breast and repeated his initial ministrations. She thought he was tormenting her, he had to be doing so. She never felt such a fire in her body before.

Once he finished lavishing attention on her breasts, he continued to kiss down her torso. He heard her groan loudly while he dipped his tongue in her belly button then moved further down.

Zuri cried out in shock when she felt him kiss her inner thigh. She shot up and suddenly asked, "What are you doing Erik?"

"Something you and I will both like." He answered.

Zuri bit the knuckle of her right forefinger as she watched him. This had to be sinful, she decided. "Please," she whimpered softly, "what are you doing?"

Erik laughed softly, "I told you already Zuri. Something we both will like." He smiled at her then slowly drew her legs over his shoulders so that her knees were resting on either side of his head. He pinned her hips to the bed then parted her folds.

She shrieked as she felt his hot, wet tongue lave her most intimate area. 'This surely has to be sin!' She screamed in her mind. Zuri bit her lip only momentarily because she could not hope to stop the cry of pleasure that exited her mouth.

Erik smiled inwardly, his thoughts were on her whimpers and cries from his ministrations. He felt giddy almost, now knowing he could incite such a response from her. He smiled again then concentrated on pleasuring her more.

Zuri wondered to herself why he was torturing her so much. "Please Erik..." She begged as he continued his ministrations. She felt a powerful fire in her veins and a warm feeling gather in her lower abdomen. Her hands wandered down to his head and pressed firmly over his head. She grasped clumps of hair while feeling a pleasurable tension build in her abdomen.

He smiled to himself again then heard her beg him as she shook, his hands kept her hips pinned to the bed as she tried to thrust her hips against his mouth. She shot up and grasped his hair tightly while feeling her body shake, her eyes squeezed tightly as she cried out in pleasure and fell back on the bed, a weakness settling in her limbs.

Erik climbed over her and gently fingered a strand of hair. He smiled at her as she took in deep breaths to steady herself. "Did you like that Zuri?"

"Speak the truth 'choyer'. Tell me."

"Yes..." She admitted while looking away from him.

"Do you wish to continue?"

"I...I don't know."

"A simple yes or no will suffice." Erik said with a grin upturning his mouth.

"Erik please...I have to adjust."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes." He pressed his lips against her already bruised ones while caressing her breasts. "Please Erik." She murmured against his lips. "Finish this, please."

Erik gently kissed her lips softly then pushed her legs further apart. His hands splayed on either side of her breasts then whispered, "Don't be afraid."

Erik gently kissed down her neck as he slowly slid his member in her slick canal. He felt her tense almost immediately but spoke soft words to calm her down. Erik knew that it would be difficult but he could break down the barrier she had created against him.

Once she was calm enough, Erik began to rock his hips slowly against hers then once she became familiar with the motion he pulled back then slid back in creating a new rhythm. Erik watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck then her legs around her waist. She moaned loudly as he filled her to the brim, pulled back, then repeated. Erik took her lips in a searing kiss as he felt himself shake and finally drop over her as they released in unison.

Zuri panted as their lips separated and Erik rolled to his side to prevent himself from crushing her. He pulled her against his hard body as she regained her regular breathing. "Was that what you expected it to be?"

"No." She answered.

"I hope it is a good no then."

"Can we rest for a while? I feel tired." Erik raised an eyebrow, but shrugged her comment off as he pulled the sheets and blankets over their forms. "Thank you." She murmured quietly then within seconds she was sound asleep.

Author's Note(s):

1. I am so sorry for being gone so long! School has held me up and I just am so busy with that.

2. Guess what! I have a job! I am working for H & R Block starting the 28th.

3. I will update as soon as I can.

4. 'Choyer' means pet.


	16. XVI

**XVI.**

Erik lay on his side while gently stroking Zuri's hair. Thoughts ran through his head as he looked down at her sleeping form. She was so sweet and yet he wondered why she did not want to talk to him after they had make love. She seemed detached from him. Of course, he thought with a laugh, why wouldn't she be. He had done the worst kind of thing that could be done to a woman.

He dipped his head to gently kiss her neck softly. She weakly slapped his hand as her eyes slowly opened and she acknowledged where she was. "Erik?" She questioned as she turned on her back and looked at him in confusion.

"Yes pet?" He questioned as he kissed gently on her lips.

"It wasn't a dream."

"No my dear." He pulled the sheets off of her, revealing her naked body. "It was not. You were wonderful." She sat up and pulled the sheets to her chest. "What is the matter?"

"I'm not sure."

"You said that last night was not what you had expected. Was it disappointing?"

"No...I just felt like we were both withholding from each other."

"Withholding?"

"Maybe it is me. I hope I did not disappoint you."

He tipped her chin towards him, her eyes purposely glancing away from his. "You don't trust me fully yet. I can see that. I don't blame you either. The only way we will feel the passion you want to is when you fully trust me."

"Erik...I can't do this. I have to leave soon. This will only make leaving you harder."

"You are not leaving me."

"What do you mean? I have to leave you. I am getting married."

"I thought you despised the man you have to marry."

"I do. I wish I could stay, but I can't. My father will beat me if I don't get home."

"You wish to return to your father who will marry you to a man who does not hold your best interests in heart?"

"And you do Erik? Can you be honest that you are totally doing this for my welfare?"

"Zuri, I want you."

"You can't always have what you want."

"Look at me." She glanced in her eyes as her body tensed. He caressed her hips in long strokes. "Can I do anything to earn your trust?"

"Let me go home. I will always hold last night dear to me, but I have a responsibility."

"Don't you have a responsibility to yourself first?"

She bit back a sigh of pain as she heard his words. "Erik." She started as a tear rolled down her cheek. Zuri clutched the sheets tighter. "I want so much to be with you...but we would never...we could never have a life together."

"You can, because I am offering you no choice. You are mine and rightfully so."

Zuri shot him a surprised look as he pulled her back down on the bed. He propped himself up on his arm to look at her seriously. "I am not yours."

"Back in the medieval era when a woman was either raped or taken before her marriage she would have to either face her shame alone or marry the man who took her virginity."

She could not believe what she was hearing, "You intend to marry me?"

"No. I am not going to let you leave and sacrifice your life when you obviously want to be with me."

Zuri grew angry, "I am not some woman who will be bullied around Erik. Neither you or my future husband will do so."

She bit back another comment as Erik kissed her lips harshly, his tongue pushing between her lips while being pleased that she opened to him. His tongue caressed hers while a hand wove into her dark hair and pushed her head closer to his. Erik possessed her mouth for only a few moments before releasing her. "No man, and let me make this perfectly clear, will ever touch you besides myself." He paused for only a moment then said, "In your journal, you said you wanted me. You also said that you would pay any price to learn about me. This was before our encounter of course. Tell me that if I let you leave to go home that you will be happy. Tell me the truth. I want to hear it from your lips and if you lie I will know. If you lie like you have been, it will mean that our night together was for nothing. Tell me!"

"I...can't be happy."

"You have a choice to make Zuri. Make it. Or should I remind you why I'm the best choice?"

He sat up quickly and pulled her up and onto his lap while ignoring her cry of shock. She moaned as he wrapped an arm around her lower back and forced her to bend back slightly. "I'll show you the passion you think I am withholding." His lips found her neck and began an endless tirade of kisses up and down the column of her neck. He stopped then sucked on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Zuri reached up to grasp Erik's hair as her body began to flush pink with heat. His lips trailed down over her chest, pressing kisses all over until she writhed in his arms, begging and pleading for the one thing he could satisfy. "Erik...please!"

"But mon chere, you are the one that is misbehaving. Lying is a very bad habit. Why should I give you what you want? Shouldn't I take what belongs to me when I want to?" She growled as he laughed at her, "Very well then. However, you owe me the truth."

She bit her bottom lip harshly as his lips found a peak and took it in his mouth. Arrows of heat shot straight to her abdomen as he continued doing so. He bit softly then continued to suck hard. After doing so, he traveled over to her other breast and repeated the ministrations. Her body never felt such a fire as the one he was stoking in her. "Erik!" She begged as she gasped for air.

"Yes..."

"Please, please, finish this."

"I haven't got to the good part yet. You will miss out."

"Erik!" Zuri cried out in an exasperated voice. She grasped clumps of his hair in frustration as he lowered her beneath him then gently pressed a kiss against her lips. He then parted her legs and slid into her welcome body. Erik growled as her warmth surrounded him.

Erik felt her fingernails rake his back as her legs wrapped around his waist. He thrust harshly into her then pulled back and repeated. Erik watched as her body writhed beneath him in pleasure. She begged and pleaded for him to continue. Erik could not deny her anymore. He nipped softly at her ear lobe as he continued to thrust into her body.

Zuri cried out as she cam ecloser and closer to climax. "Oh God...Erik!" She shouted out loudly, stars burst behind her eyes as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt Erik slip his tongue between her lips to caress her tongue as his seed coated her insides. Erik groaned in her mouth while threading his fingers in her hair. After pressing a soft kiss against her lips, he pulled away from her then began to roll off of her but was stopped.

Confused, he looked at her as she gently stroked his hair. "Stay with me...if you will. I just want to forget reality and be yours...if only for a while."

Erik gently kissed her lips then kissed down her jaw then neck. "You are mine." He murmured then smiled to himself knowing that she could not dispute his claim of her now.

Author's Note:

1) Well, I have started training for my job. I don't actually begin until January 2nd. Yay! I will try to get another chapter in this week. Maybe Friday or Saturday.

2) I noticed that my regular reviewers are not reviewing as much. Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE!


	17. XVII

**XVII.**

Zuri found herself in Erik's arms, her heart begged to kiss his lips and to please him in every way. She shook her head in confusion. She should hate him...but she did not. 'I love him...' She realized. She snuggled against him to feel his warm body against hers. She could feel his arms pulling her closer to him. 'I love you Erik, but this can never be.'

"Zuri," he murmured low in her ear, "you are so beautiful. I want you to stay with me." She began to protest, but he pressed his forefinger to her lips and silenced her. "No protesting from you."

"Erik...I have to return."

"No you don't. I won't let you."

"But I..."

"Zuri! You have become a coward all of the sudden. You are trying to escape your feelings of me."

She looked at him in shock as his hand wound in her hair. "I am not..."

"You and I both know that I only have to touch you and you are writhing beneath me...crying out for more."

"I feel so helpless Erik. You have never been torn between duty and...forget it."

"Duty and what my dear?"

"Love."

He smiled proudly, knowing he was the man who she loved and made her feel loved. "Love Zuri?"

"Yes. However, you make me feel so helpless. Erik, I don't want a man to take me and use me."

"I make you feel helpless?"

"Yes. Our passion is born from anger...I love you, but I cannot stand to argue with you for the rest of my life." Zuri answered.

"I am not going to use you or take you without your consent. I don't know how to make you feel less helpless. How can I give you what you need?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because you have never been with a man before?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yes...I suppose. Erik, I can't be the woman you want me to be."

"Yes you can. You are afraid of committing."

"Ha! Me, afraid of committing? Listen to you Erik. You are afraid of marriage."

"I am not going to marry a woman who is not going to be truthful."

"You want the truth Erik! Here is the truth! You are a self-serving pig! A man who sees only his needs and wants. God, I despise you at times and then I want you so bad that I can't breathe! You've been rude to me...you raped me...you've touched me to satisfy your own gratification. But God, I want you and need you and love you! Yes Erik...I.love.you! Even though you are such a bastard at times!" She cried out as she pushed him on his back and straddled his hips then pressed a hard kiss against his lips.

Erik's fingers drifted up her neck and wound in her hair. "You want to say more?" He murmured against her lips.

"I want you and if I'm yours...then you are mine."

He smiled as she nipped at his ear lobe while he told her, "You are going to make me wish I tied you to the bed."

"Oh Erik. I doubt you could do so."

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

He glanced up at her, giving her a look that made her feel confused. She hated feeling confused. She knew then that he didn't love her...he only wanted her. "You don't love me." She murmured sadly.

"It is not that. I just never thought I could feel this way again."

She rolled off him and lay on her side, looking away from him. "It is alright. I shouldn't have expected you to."

"Zuri...please look at me. Do not turn away from me."

He forced her on her back then caught her chin in a rough hold. Tears streamed down her cheeks as his fingers moved to stroke her cheek. "Don't cry...please."

"I understand why you don't want me. You still love her...that is fine."

Erik almost laughed. In truth, he hadn't thought of Christine other than the times Zuri had mentioned her name. "It's not her Zuri. I haven't thought of her in a long while." He paused as he continued stroking her cheek, "I want you to be mine and that is the honest truth Zuri. I have a lot of thinking to do that is all."

"You told me not to think. You told me to feel. I suppose what I said and have done is worth nothing."

He softly pressed his lips against hers. He felt himself straining to take her but refused to give into his urges. 'Zuri, you will have to give me a while.' "I want us both to be happy," He finally said, "but you have to learn to trust me more and I have to get used to the idea of being with another person."

Zuri bit her lip then felt him gently kiss her cheek as he pulled the covers over their bodies. She felt used and as if her heart had been torn to pieces. She should have known that all he wanted was her body. Her stomach clenched as his arm curled around her waist. "Sleep." He whispered in her ear. She could not resist the lull of sleep as he pulled her closer to his body.

xxxx

Antoinette sipped on a cup of tea as she eyed Erik. "What are you going to do now Erik?"

"I don't know for certain. I am trying to keep her from leaving."

"Erik, you have dug yourself a bigger hole than last time. She can't go back home or she will have to face both her father's and her fiancée's wrath. What about you? What can you offer her if you won't marry her to save her reputation?" She paused as she suddenly thought out loud, "What if she has a child by you? Have you thought about that? You have been focusing on only yourself...you haven't even taken any precautions!"

"Enough madame! I certainly can take care of my own affairs. I don't need your help."

"Then why did you come to me?"

"Because...I need you to see Christine for me."

Antoinette slammed her cup on the table beside her. "Oh no Erik. I am not dealing with Christine."

"Please madame...Antoinette. Do this one thing for me."

She sighed in anger, "What do you want me to do?"

"Give her this." He replied, handing her a ring that he had been keeping for two years.

"Her engagement ring?"

"Yes."

"Erik...do you mean to take Zuri as your wife?"

"I'm unsure Antoinette."

"You have to. Zuri can't survive if she is found out to have relations with another man. Her father will boot her out. She would be shunned by society."

"She wouldn't be shunned! No one besides us knows what happened."

"Erik...I will only take Christine the ring when you decide that you are going to marry Zuri. Until then, I will keep it."

Erik grumbled softly, "Fine. Don't expect me to make my decision immediately."

"I never have." Antoinette replied as she watched him disappear.

xxxx

Erik entered the bedroom silently and watched as Zuri bent over the bed to straighten the sheets. He came up behind her, surprising her as his hands caught the gentle curve of her hips. "I see no reason for making the bed. We will only mess it up again."

"Erik, I can't lay in bed all day. I have to get up and do something."

"What is it that you have to do?"

"Cook supper."

"Try again mon chere."

"Erik, don't make this hard on me."

"I am hardly making anything hard on you."

"You want me to fulfill your needs." She argued as he tensed.

"You are not here to fulfill my needs. However, how can any man resist a woman who has been willing from the start." He pointed out while turning her around in his arms.

"Erik please. I need to think..."

He silenced her with a breath-taking kiss while his arms wrapped around her back. Her heart raced wildly as his knee parted her legs and his tongue sought hers in a demanding way. He broke away from her mouth then said in a soft tone, "You belong to me, mon chere. I do not intend to let you leave without knowing fully what I can offer."

She did not get a chance to answer, for he took her lips in a searing kiss once more and moved his hands up her skirts and caressed her inner thighs. She moaned against his lips then murmured, "What can you offer me Erik?"

Author's Note:

1) Thanks for the reviews, but I still am missing some reviewers that usually review. Please review. I appreciate your thoughts so much!

2) Cliffhanger. evil smile

3) I will update as soon as possible.


	18. XVIII

**XVIII.**

He lifted her onto the edge of the bed as his lips pressed against hers; his hands grasped her hips while his tongue ventured into her mouth and caressed her tongue. He pulled away and gently kissed her mouth again then said, "I can offer you whatever you want." Zuri leaned her head against his shoulder as he twined his fingers in her dark hair.

"I love you Erik. I can't be with you though."

He angrily stared at her then grasped her wrist and pulled her swiftly away from the bed. She cried out in surprise as he shouted, "You little coward!"

"What!" Zuri shouted back, astonished by his accusation.

"You heard me loud and clear. Did you satisfy your curiosity Zuri? Now that you know who the Opera Ghost really is you can go back can't you?"

"I can't believe you! You who raped me because I wanted to be your friend! Thank you Erik for making me feel even worse about myself. No man will ever want me now!" She pulled away from him then turned around and faced the other wall. "I feel like a whore now." She sniffled softly.

Erik exploded, "Yes Zuri, for God's sake, I raped you. I apologized and I am not going to apologize any more! God, I wish you would shut up about it!"

Zuri whipped around and snapped at him. "Of course Erik. It is my entire fault. Forgive me for coming to be your friend. Whenever you have a problem next time why don't you blame it on another woman, since women are obviously purposely trying to make your life hell!"

Erik growled loudly while he pulled her into her arms harshly then his lips collided with hers causing them to bruise. Her lungs burned for air while he continued to assault her mouth. She scratched at his chest, trying to free herself from his grasp. He pulled back and watched silently as she took a big breath of air into her lungs.

He stared deep in her eyes, a longing overtaking his body suddenly. He initiated another kiss, though not as violent, it was commanding and passionate. Erik wrapped his arms around her lower back, pulling her closer to his body. He felt her relax slowly against his body. She felt so good against his body, he never wanted to let go of her. "Why do you call me a coward?" She asked as she pulled back from his lips, her own were red from his kisses.

"You know we belong together and yet you want to leave me."

"I want to stay, but I can't and you know why."

"We could fake your death."

"Erik, that would never work. It is best that I go back home and face my father's wrath and you stay here where you want to be alone."

Erik erupted in a rage, "You little idiot! I want you, don't you get it?! We were made for each other. Why I have never met such an infuriating, stubborn woman in all my life that I absolutely can't live without! Don't you see it Zuri? We belong to each other. Was this not your dream? Didn't you want your ghost to sweep you off your feet?"

"You are only feeling lust Erik!"

"Fine! I'll take you back up, but I warn you Zuri, you are denying yourself the future you wanted and if you are unhappy for the rest of your life then so be it! I will not come after you and rescue you when you need me the most. You will regret your decision Zuri, I vow to you that you will!"

He turned around and stomped off leaving her alone. Zuri sank to the floor, her heart crushed by her own doing. Warm tears flowed down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her knees and wondered why she had driven him away from her. She knew that her heart belonged to him and she had declared her love for him, but Erik didn't want to marry. He didn't want to live a conventional life. 'Who could blame him?' She thought bitterly.

To love him fully, she decided, she would give up her conventional world. She would give up propriety and everything it meant to be a good daughter and woman in society's view. If she had to become a social pariah, she would for him and only him. With her decision made she ventured into the main part of his home and found him writing music. He looked up at her to see tears running down her cheeks. "I have something to say."

Author's Note:

1) First, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I know this is a short chapter and it does seem that it is taking a turn for the worse, but believe me, it will get better.

2) Lady Catkin (I hope I said that right), raised a few questions that I am going to answer in a few chapters, one being about contraception and the other being about how Erik knew how to make love to Zuri since he had never had sex before. You will see!


	19. XIX

**XIX.**

"I have something to say." She told him in a soft voice.

"I don't care to hear it."

"Please, I beg you. Listen and if you don't like what you hear you can take me back."

Erik let out a deep sigh, turned around to face her, then motioned for her to continue. "I'm different from you Erik. Of course there are our obvious differences, you being a man and I a woman, but you have never known society the way I do. You know of society's cruelties because no one looked at you and didn't scream or laugh. I am sorry for the way society has been to you. However, society can be cruel to women too. A man is free to do what he wants. A married man can have a mistress and no one would ever care! If a woman is caught having sex before she is married, she is instantly labeled a social pariah."

"You have no idea of what cruelties I have been through. Why do you think that I feel so helpless whenever you claim me? I have four brothers and they are all free to do what they want, however, I have to marry a man who I do not love for the sake of looking proper in society. At least you can hide away, I can't and I never will be free to do whatever I want."

Erik interrupted her, "I make you feel helpless?"

"Yes."

"You are the least helpless person in the world. I believe underneath your proper exterior is a feisty woman who is waiting to come out and claim what is hers."

Her eyebrow rose in amusement as she covered her mouth and stifled a laugh. "You are silly. I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"Erik, I don't want to live in a cold world where all I am is a wife who breeds heirs. I want to know what it is to be with a man who is warm and passionate. I want to wake up every morning in his arms and hear him tell me that he loves me. I want to have children not for the purpose of an heir, but for the sake of having them. I want to marry and have a wedding dress and have a wedding night that is so passionate that I could cry." Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued, "I want to grow old with a husband who sees me as the most beautiful woman on Earth at the age of 50." She paused once more, "Can you honestly tell me that you can provide me these things?"

Erik slowly rose to his feet and strode over to where she stood and said, "Yes, I can. Now let me tell you what I want. I want a woman who is truthful about her feelings. I want a woman who not only wants my affections but begs for them as well. When we are making love, I want to be able to have a woman in bed that is not afraid of true passion. God...I want you Zuri, but you cannot see that because you are too focused on propriety. You speak of lust Zuri, yes, I lust for you. However, I do so because you are a damned temptress."

"It is not on purpose!"

"No, it is never on purpose. You, however, don't know of the power a woman can hold over a man. Yes, I agree with you Zuri, men do have more power and are free to do whatever they want. What you don't know is that without women we are weak. We are weak because you hold power over us. You have power Zuri, because you have aroused my passion for you even before we had sex on my bed two days ago. The way you move your body when you are angry drives me up a wall with unbridled passion."

She looked at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his hard body. "You cannot be serious. If a woman has so much power then why do men treat us terribly at times?"

"Because we are afraid to lose our power. In the eyes of the law, cherie, you are still considered property."

"Only men would write a law like that." Zuri said with a sigh.

"Yes Zuri, but society's laws do not apply to me nor does its boundaries."

"Erik, I can never be free of my father."

"So you wish to go back and marry someone who you know will not care for you?"

"No. I want you Erik. I want to be the woman that you want. I just do not know how."

He smiled then gently brushed his lips across her forehead. "It is simple sweetness," he said while unbuttoning the front of her dress slowly, "relax and let your passionate side come out."

"Can I ever replace her?"

"No...but I don't want you to mon chere."

"Will you hold me? If only for a little while."

He pulled her hard into an embrace, "Yes Zuri."

xxxx

"Antoinette, I believe I have decided what I am going to do with Zuri."

Antoinette raised an eyebrow in interest. "What is that? Do you intend to release her?"

"No."

She sighed heavily, "Erik, you are only going to make it hard for her."

"She wants to be with me Antoinette."

Antoinette shook her head at him, "So now you intend to marry her. I never thought I would see the day."

Erik glared at her as if he had taken great offense to her comment. "What? You did not think that there was someone for me? Didn't think that someone could possibly love me?"

"Weren't you calling her a whore nearly a week ago?!"

"Yes! However circumstances change and I am going to make Zuri my wife!"

Antoinette smiled, "You are finally taking responsibility for your actions. I will take Christine's ring back if I have your word that you are going to marry Zuri before next month ends."

"Of course madame." Erik agreed then bowed and disappeared in the shadows.

She smiled again. At least Zuri would not have to be destitute or face her father's wrath alone. She wondered what could have changed Erik's mind so quickly. Shaking her thoughts away Antoinette picked up the ring and decided she would have to meet with Christine soon.

**Author's Note(s):**

1) Short chapter, I know!

2) Okay, you may think I am going too fast, but I'm not! The actual wedding won't happen at least for five more chapters. You may also think that Erik is just becoming all hunky-dory and everything is going to be boring dribble drabble. Wrong! There are more kinks to work out, so please don't be mad with me!

3) Thanks for the reviews. I would appreciate more. I haven't seen some of my regulars lately, so if you are reading, please review! Thanks!


	20. XX

**XX.**

It had been Erik's intent to wait a longer than a month to get married. Afterall, Zuri was a reluctant bride, but she would rather have him than a stuffy baron. She had told him so. The problem was making her realize her need of him as he needed her. Thinking about her even now nearly drove him to take her. What could he do with her until she realized the need to be with him?

Soft footsteps disturbed his thoughts. He looked up to see his future wife standing in the archway of their bedroom. She was beautiful. He wished now more than ever that he had taken a different approach when they had first met. Had he clearly thought things through, he would not have been in this mess.

"I thought you were going to sleep for a while." He commented as she descended the steps in a cream-colored night gown.

"I have some questions that were on my mind."

"Ask away."

"Am I your first?"

Erik looked at her in surprise. He had never thought that she would ask such a thing. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was wanting to know because you seem so knowledgeable."

He laughed at her explanation. He was hardly knowledgeable, it had only been instinct that had guided him. "I hate to shatter your illusion of an expert lover Zuri, but it was only instinct. I have read the Kama Sutra, but that is really the only material I have read up on in that subject area." He watched her blush in embarrassment and quickly said, "Now it is my turn. What is it about me that makes you feel helpless?"

"Lack of control." She murmured softly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Meaning what Zuri?"

"Don't you get it?!" She shouted in an aggravated tone, "Men get to decide everything. I can't make one decision without a man's approval."

Erik sighed as he stood from his seat and quickly caught her in his grasp. "I never thought I would see the day when my match was standing in front of me."

"What do you mean?"

"We are well matched dear Zuri. Our hatred has turned into love for one another. Don't you agree?"

"No. I never hated you in the first place."

"Zuri, I will give you power if that is what you wish. However, there is one condition."

"Yes?"

"I want you to marry me."

"I can't! You know that it would never work!"

Erik pushed her up against one of the walls and pressed a commanding kiss against her lips. His hands went to the front of her gown and tore it open. She gasped, allowing his tongue to explore her cavern and taste her. He paused, giving her a chance to breathe then finally said, "You say it will never work, but you are only in denial. Look at me and tell me that it will never work. Look me in the eyes Zuri! He knew she would never look at him for her feelings were too strong for him. "Marry me! It is not an option Zuri! I'm not giving you one."

"I...need...to...think." She managed to say between breaths.

"Think about this Zuri!" Erik shouted at her then finally took action. He cupped her soft breast then quickly lowered his mouth over her breast, suckling the exposed bud into his mouth. He felt her arch against his mouth while grasping thick tufts of hair.

"You...unfair bastard!" Zuri panted heavily.

He pulled away then smiled predatorily at her. "Admit it. You know that we would be perfect together."

"Oooh! Erik, you self-serving, pompous, arrogant..." Before she could finish her statement he pressed another kiss to her lips while wedging a knee between her thighs.

He finally tore away from her lips, noting how red and swollen they were, then murmured, "You are the one to talk. Tell me Zuri, if this is so improper, why did you come to me in the first place?" He continued before giving her a chance to say anything, "Could it be that you wanted adventure and when you came here you got more than you expected? Or maybe your fantasy of me hasn't been fulfilled?"

"You know why I came!"

"Of course I do. You came to fulfill your fantasy of meeting the opera ghost."

"Why are you doing this to me? You see Erik, we are not perfect for each other. You won't even give me a choice!" Zuri cried out then tore away from him and fled to the bedroom. Tears fell down her cheeks as she climbed on the bed and drew the covers over her body.

She heard his heavy footsteps draw nearer until at least she saw him with an enraged look on his face. Her eyes met his as he moved to the bed and pulled the sheets away from her frame. "I suppose my assessment of you was right. You are a little coward."

Zuri cried out her anger as she launched herself at him in anger. "I am not! I want to be reasonable! Weren't you the one who did not want to marry?!"

"Can't you see it Zuri? I want you damn it! I love you!"

She looked up in surprise then murmured, "What??"

"You heard me. I love you and you are going to be mine." He said while pulling her in his arms. "I know what it is that you need."

"What is it that I need Erik?" She questioned him as his hands grasped her hips tightly.

"First, answer me this. Why are you pulling away when you want to be married?"

"It wouldn't work Erik."

"Why?"

"Because you are too controlling!" She finally snapped at him. "You wish to control me and I do not want that. You purposely make me angry so you can have some advantage over me and it isn't fair."

"I don't want to control you. You are far too stubborn to try to control. It is hard to incite any kind of passion from you so I have to make you angry."

"You didn't answer my question. What is it that I need from you Erik?"

"You need a man who is willing to show you what true passion is. Your father has only taught you to be a prim and proper little girl whereas I can teach you to be a woman. If you marry me then you will only know passion and love. We would have a family as you want. Who knows, you might even be pregnant with a child right now." He stopped when he saw her face turn white with shock. "Don't worry Zuri, I doubt my seed has taken root yet."

"Erik, we have been fools. We should have taken precautions. I will really be ruined if I am pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Why? Because of this?!" Erik growled while pointing to his face.

Zuri had never felt so angered in her life. First she had been accused of being a coward and now he thought that she actually cared about how he looked. A very feminine growl escaped her lips, surprising Erik then making him smile, which only angered her more. "You listen to me Erik, I have established myself as being a person who could care less for your deformity. I love you damn it and I think it is awfully unfair of you to accuse me in such a way!"

She grabbed his white shirt and pulled him close enough to where she could kiss him. Their lips met fiercely as Erik lifted her on the edge of the bed. Her hands grasped tufts of black hair, pulling him closer to her mouth. He pulled back and smiled as he asked, "Does this mean you will marry me now?"

"Yes!"

He kissed her lips hungrily while she wrapped her legs around his hips. "Good," he murmured, "Because I will not take no for an answer."

Erik smiled inwardly; he knew that he had won finally. Zuri now belonged to him and he intended to keep her with him forever. He knew that if he had goaded her long enough she would finally give in to his demands. "Are you going to take me?" She questioned in a small voice, almost as if she was afraid to ask him.

"Yes." He replied with a smile.

xxxx

"She said yes to you?" Antoinette questioned with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yes. Why? Did you doubt it?"

"I thought Zuri would be a little more reluctant."

"She is...well was. I convinced her that she would have a much better life with me than a stuffy baron who could care less for her."

"And you care for her now?"

"Why Antoinette, I am shocked that you would accuse me of not caring for her. Of course I care for my future wife."

"You don't love her do you?"

Erik shot her a look of annoyance, "I never said that."

"She's going to be awfully sad if you said you love her and you really don't. It will do you both good if you get over your previous obsession then make her your focus. After all, what woman wants to be second best to another?"

"I did not come to get a lecture from you. I came to ask you a favor."

"More like command it." Antoinette muttered beneath her breath.

"I heard that Antoinette." He growled loudly.

"What is the favor you wish to ask?" She asked him as he glared at her.

Erik smiled as he handed her a small bag of francs. "Take my bride out tomorrow and buy her a wedding dress. Whatever makes her happy, I want her to have it. She hasn't had much of happiness in her life."

"You are letting her come back up? What if she tries running away?"

"She won't do that. Besides, if she does, I know where she lives."

"Anything else?"

"I have a plan for tomorrow. Make sure you keep her away from my home until 7:00. I am sure she will enjoy the company."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I am planning something special for her. That is all you need to know. Will you do this favor for me?"

"I was going to take the ring back tomorrow."

"You can take it back the day after. I need this favor Antoinette."

"Fine."

"I will bring her up to you tomorrow morning. Be ready then." Erik replied then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

**Author's Note(s):**

1) This was a very difficult chapter to write. So I hope all my reviewers enjoy it.

2) The next chapter will have sex in it, so heads up!

3) Finally, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them bunches!!


	21. XXI

**XXI.**

Zuri had been rather pleasantly surprised that Erik was letting her back up to get her wedding dress. She sighed to herself. After she agreed to marry him they had had sex of course. Erik stoked a fire that she could not deny, but to deal with his passions all the time would be difficult to say the least.

She did not like Erik's assessment of her, however, maybe he had been right. Maybe she was still a girl. She certainly did not know how to make him happy...and that's what she had wanted all along. He was so difficult to get along with at times and then there were times where he set his sight on having her in bed. She knew this would be a difficult marriage.

Maybe she was a coward too. She loved him, but could not imagine being his wife. If the opera ghost was as commanding as she heard and witnessed, then certainly he was not the type of husband she wanted. A thousand questions spun in her head, all unanswered. He was such a vexing man that she could not hope to understand what he truly wanted from her.

She sighed to herself; maybe Madame Giry could answer her questions. "Are you ready Zuri?"

"Yes. I suppose."

"Good." Erik replied with a smile. "I want you to have a good time when you pick out your wedding dress."

"Yes Erik."

"Be happy Zuri for I will make you happy." He pulled her against his hard body quickly then gently brushed his lips over hers. He had plans to make her less resistant to him and he was going to see them through tonight.

"Erik." She whispered while her hands grasped his forearms tightly.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do while I am away?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. However, I will tell you one thing. You will like my surprise when you get back." Erik said with a knowing smile on his face. He offered his arm to her and from the look on her face, she was surprised that he had done so. Slipping her arm in his, she allowed him to guide her up to a hallway where Madame Giry waited. Before letting her leave he caught her hand then pressed a kiss harshly against her pink lips. "Remember what we talked about last night Zuri. You will gain freedom through me." Zuri nodded, remembering that was not the only thing he had promised her.

xxxx

Zuri sighed softly as she followed the path back to Erik's home by herself. She had spent most of the day going from store to store till she found the wedding dress of her dreams. It was a beautiful dress, designed in a medieval style with gauzy material and an empire cut which accentuated her breasts. She smiled, Erik would like it she was sure of it.

She carried two bags filled with new undergarments. Erik had torn some of her other ones so she figured it was time to replenish. Besides, he had told her she could get anything that made her happy. Erik was such a complex man that she had no idea what to expect from him. She sighed once more as she followed the path into the main part of his home. There she found her future husband sitting at his organ writing. She did not know what though.

"I am back." Zuri announced.

Erik turned around on the bench and shot her a seductive glare. "So you are. Did you find a wedding dress suited to your taste?"

Zuri nodded then commented, "Even you will like it I think."

"I am sure I will." He replied as he saw she had bags with her. "What else did you get?"

"Some undergarments." Zuri explained.

"Come here. We have much to discuss tonight." Erik commanded then smiled as she obeyed him immediately.

Zuri placed her bags on the floor and slowly walked up to him, his hand outstretched for hers. She took his hand with reluctance but smiled when he kissed the top of her hand. "What must we discuss?"

Erik smiled again, "I am glad you asked. Tonight I wanted to discuss our future. Sit down cherie."

She sat beside him on the bench and asked, "What about the future?"

"You don't trust me. It is obvious to me. I want you to trust me and you certainly aren't doing that."

"Erik," Zuri sighed deeply, "I do trust you. I am nervous, that is all."

"When we talked earlier you said that you wanted a husband who gave you freedom, don't you still want that?"

"Yes, I do. However, you are so commanding. Ever since I met you, you have been commanding me to do something. First, it was to leave; next, to stay; and finally, to be your wife. I feel confused and almost as if I have no say in anything. I suppose I would have no say in the first place. What happens when I become ugly to your eyes?"

His eyes held concern for her, "Zuri, these are unfounded worries."

"Oh? When my body becomes plump and my breasts start to sag from nursing children I doubt you will want to have me." He laughed loudly which only served to make her angry with him. "See! You are not taking this seriously."

"You do not realize that you are so beautiful and I intend to make you realize it." Erik took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" Zuri questioned him as he pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Unless you intend to make love on the floor then I am taking you to the bedroom."

"Make love?"

His golden eyes glinted with pure lust, "Unless you want me to throw you on the bed, rip your garments apart, and take you without considering your feelings, which, in my opinion, sounds quite amusing and appealing...except for the last part. I want this to be enjoyable, for both of us."

She followed him reluctantly but knew in her heart that Erik would never do anything detrimental to her. He slid his arm around the small of her back as she shivered involuntarily. The warmth from his body spread over her like a blanket. He showed her into the bedroom and watched as she gasped in surprise. "Do you like my dear?"

Zuri stared at the redecorated area in disbelief. The sheets and comforter on the bed had been changed to a toned down mauve color. Pillows decorated the top of the bed in different yet similar colors to the bedding. Only a few candles were lit, enough to show the changes and the way to the bed, but it was very romantic. She turned to face him, "I like the changes."

He smiled proudly, "I am glad. Now, I wish to know if you might indulge me in allowing me to take off your garments." She tensed at the thought of him taking off her clothes.

"So soon? Can we not talk about the future or something else?"

Erik noticed her nervousness and smiled as he gently pressed a kiss against her forehead in an almost fatherly fashion. "Very well then. Do you mind if we lay down so we may talk?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all."

Erik smiled as she climbed on the bed to lay down. Erik soon joined her, his body eager to close the gap that lay between them. She turned to him, her eyes meeting his relaying a strong desperateness. "I hope I do not seem forward or rude Zuri, but I must ask you if you have had your cycle yet."

Zuri blushed, "You are being quite forward, however, since you are my future husband I suppose you must know. I have not."

"The fact of the matter is that we may have a child due to our sexual acts. Do you think you are ready?"

"Eventually, you and I will be married and it won't matter what I say Erik. You are my future husband. If I have a child by you then I will love it because a child deserves love."

"You twist everything around. Can you not answer a simple question?"

She narrowed her emerald-colored eyes at him in disdain, "No Erik, I am not ready for a child. However, I suppose I have no choice if I am pregnant."

Erik bit his lower lip in hope that he could turn their conversation around. "I want to understand your point of view. I have been focusing on me for the longest time and I do not understand women as I should. Explain to me what you want...what a woman would want from her future husband."

"Love and respect."

He watched as a tear fell down her cheek. "I am your last resort."

"I am sorry! I told you before that I am sorry that I used you!"

"I am not mad Zuri. I understand why you came to me now. I understand why you wanted me. You wanted a man who would not use you as your father has. You've never had a taste of freedom until now, have you?"

Zuri looked at him; her future husband, whom was both vexing and lustful, had finally understood her. She bent her head as he eyed her carefully. "I suppose now you will think me a selfish person."

"Selfish? Zuri, you are the least selfish person I know. You came here to help me and I appreciate that. Although I did not appreciate that at first."

She kissed him as his left hand caressed her right hip. He pressed a kiss against her lips as she wound her fingers of her right hand into his thick, dark hair. Erik pulled her over his body. His other hand pressed against the back of her head and pushed her lips harshly against his.

Zuri pulled back to look at him as he smiled at her. "What intentions did you have for me tonight?"

He smiled seductively at her as she stroked his hair softly. "I wanted to make you happy so you would trust me. My intentions were to make love with you."

She smiled back then rolled off him and pushed herself up on her knees. Erik eyed her as she began to unbutton the front of her dress. He raised an eyebrow at her as her camisole was slowly revealed to him. Licking his lips, he pushed himself up on his elbows. "I want you to make love to me. Erik, I need you."

He reached up and gently caressed her face. Her hand caught his in a soft grasp as she gently kissed his palm and nuzzled her cheek against it. "Then let me." He pulled her dress over her head and threw it in the floor. Their eyes connected while he slowly pulled her camisole over her head and threw it in the floor to join her dress. He then laid her back against the soft pillows and bedding and gently kissed her lips softly as he did.

"Erik." She murmured against his lips.

"Yes?" He quietly replied.

"I love you."

He smiled at her then slowly pressed his lips against hers while reveling in the softness of her lips. Zuri reached up and wove her fingers in his thick hair as she felt him kiss her lips deeply. Erik's soft hands caressed her breasts while she gripped his hair tightly. He laughed softly as she looked up at him with a confused look. "You are quite a domineering person if you think about it cherie. Domineering and stubborn."

She questioned, "Do you like that?" She then pulled him down and pressed her lips against his.

"I like it very much." Erik replied in a lustful tone.

They each smiled at each other. Erik was feeling happy for the first time in a long while. He watched as she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I am waiting. Take me Erik."

Erik smiled, their eyes connecting once more before he pressed a deep kiss against her lips. She pressed back, her hands moving to the front of his shirt while he pulled back and watched silently as she unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it from his shoulders and after taking off the garment, threw it in the floor to join her things.

He pressed a kiss against the junction of her neck and shoulder as Zuri wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He laughed softly, "Anxious?"

"Erik...I don't want you to be slow like this." Zuri replied while watching him raise an elegant eyebrow. "I hope I do not seem like a wanton."

"What brought on this change?"

"I think Erik that I have finally realized that freedom comes through the man that is perfect for me. I don't mind if you are commanding...that is you and I love you Erik. I don't want you to change because of me."

"What you are saying to me is that you want me to stay the same even if we argue all the time."

Zuri looked up at him and replied, "Yes you fool!"

Erik cocked his head to the side as she gave him a playful slap. "Women," He muttered jokingly, "can't make up their minds."

Zuri smiled again while gently pulling his head to hers. Their lips met, Erik's tongue invaded her mouth and caressed her own. She closed her eyes as waves of pleasure washed over her body. His kiss was drugging and she realized that she would never be able to live life without Erik. She felt him pull away then whisper in her ear, "Now, I am going to have wild, passionate sex with you."

"That sounds wonderful Erik."

**Author's Note(s):**

1) Sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy. Happy New Year everyone!

2) I know I promised sex, but alas, it did not fit in with the chapter. Teaches me to close my mouth.

3) I hope you like the chapter. I had such a hard time with it for some reason.

4) Thanks for the reviews!


	22. XXII

**XXII.**

Antoinette sat in the parlor of the Vicomte's manor. She was still wondering to herself how she would tell them about Erik when they made their appearance. No one thought that he would find another woman, much less get married. Smiling to herself, she took out the ring and held the small piece of jewelry in her hand. Turning to the sound of footsteps she looked as Raoul and Christine entered the parlor and sat across from her.

"Madame Giry! It is so good to see you. How have you been?" Christine asked her politely.

"I have been doing well thank you. I am sure you are wondering why I have come to visit you."

"I have to admit, I did not expect you to visit me."

'Here goes nothing.' Antoinette thought to herself. She pulled out Christine's ring and held it out to her. "He wants you to have this back."

"Why?"

"He is getting married." She replied.

Both Christine and Raoul gasped loudly. "What? He is getting married? Who would want to marry him?" Raoul questioned Madame Giry.

Antoinette threw a glare at him, "I do not agree with what he did in the past, but Erik deserves love."

"Who is he marrying?" Christine asked.

"A young lady by the name of Zuri Bellamont."

Raoul's expression was slack jawed, "As in the Aveyron Bellamont's?"

"Yes." Antoinette confirmed.

"What could she possibly see in him?!"

"Maybe she saw something that no one else could. The way they met...I cannot reveal, but she loves him and he loves her. In the end, Erik deserves love just like anyone else."

"Can we meet her?" Christine interrupted finally.

"I will see what I can do. I am sure she would like to meet you." Antoinette said as she handed the ring to Christine. "I am sure we can arrange something."

xxxx

Later that day Zuri ran up to see Antoinette. She had news that she wanted to share with her. She had yet to share the news with Erik, but hoped that he would be ecstatic when she told him. Zuri almost ran past Antoinette in an effort to find her. She grabbed Antoinette's arm and smiled as their eyes connected. "Zuri, what are you doing up here?"

"Madame Giry, I don't know what to do. I found out a few hours ago." Zuri told her in a hurried manner.

"Found what out? You are speaking nonsense."

"I am pregnant with his child. I have not had my cycle, it is two weeks overdue. Oh Antoinette, how can I tell him?" She questioned.

"Hold on Zuri. Are you sure you are pregnant? Maybe you are stressed. I know that can cause women to miss their cycles." Antoinette suggested.

"No Madame. I know I am pregnant." Zuri affirmed, her eyes were bright with joy. "Do you believe in soul mates Madame?"

"I suppose..."

"Erik must be mine. I know it Madame Giry. He will be so excited when he finds out about our child. Don't you think so?"

Antoinette did not know what to tell her. Erik was one of the most confusing men she knew. "I am sure he will."

"Thank Madame Giry. I cannot wait to tell him that he will be a father. I will see you later." She thanked her then hurried off to see him.

xxxx

Zuri hoped that Erik would be excited like she was. Having a child would be a big responsibility but she had faith that he would make an excellent parent. She knew it. "Erik!" Her voice echoed as she entered his home.

He greeted her with wet hair and the top half of his chest exposed to her. "Yes Zuri?" He questioned her as he walked towards her.

Her jaw dropped as he neared her, she was starting to appreciate the male body much more since being with him. Erik was no exception to beauty, he was like a dark-haired Adonis to her. "Erik, remember when we talked about pregnancy?"

"Yes. Why do you ask Zuri?" He questioned her as a big smile crossed her face.

"Erik, I'm pregnant!" Zuri exclaimed excitedly.

"What! What do you mean 'you're pregnant?'"

"Erik we're having a child. Aren't you happy?"

"No."

Zuri felt confused, hadn't he said that he wanted a child? "What do you mean 'no?'"

"You were not supposed to get pregnant till after we got married. Preferably a few months until I get situated living with you." He replied.

Zuri's jaw dropped, this time in shock. "You are one of the most selfish, self-centered men I have ever had the displeasure to know. You go from one extreme to the other Erik. What am I to do?"

Erik glared at her, "If I am so selfish then why don't you stay with Madame Giry till you have the baby!"

She felt tears well up in her eyes. She did not want to leave Erik. Why was he being so mean to her? "Fine! I will send her down to get my things because you don't want me here!" Zuri then turned around and fled back towards the main part of the opera house.

xxxx

"He said what?!" Antoinette shouted in an angered voice. She watched as a tearful

Zuri sat on her bed and continued to cry while telling what had happened between Erik and herself.

"He is so selfish. What is the matter with me?" Zuri wept.

"Nothing is wrong with you Zuri." She narrowed her eyes. "I am going to have to have a talk with your future husband about being a father."

"Do you think he will listen?"

"I hope so. If not, I can always threaten him." Antoinette replied with a small laugh.

Zuri smiled at Madame Giry as the older woman stood up. "I am going to see him Zuri. While I do that, you need to get some rest." Zuri nodded in understanding. "I will be back as soon as possible."

**Author's Notes:**

1) I'm back people! I have pretty much been busy with moving and such. Everything has been so difficult lately. However, I thought I would take the time to update. I hope to finish this story by May or sooner. So once I get my break in March, expect me to be flying through the story.

2) Thanks for waiting. I appreciate it. Please review!


	23. XXIII

XXIII.

Antoinette was severely angry. She was fed up with Erik's selfishness. She knew that he had problems relating to females...people in general, but that was no excuse for his behavior. As she approached him she wondered why he would not be happy to have a child. Maybe he was scared of fatherhood...though it was a little difficult imagining the Opera Ghost being afraid of anything.

"Erik!" She shouted as she finally came upon his lair.

His voice boomed back at her, "What do you want Antoinette?!"

"Why are you rejecting Zuri?"

"I am not rejecting her. She is the one who is being out of line." He replied as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why, because she is pregnant?!"

"Exactly!"

"You are such a child. Fine! Act like a spoiled brat, but if you do not do something fast, she will leave you."

Erik growled loudly, "She will do no such thing."

"Not even Zuri can withstand your temper all the time. Besides, you hurt her

feelings by being rude to her. Do you want to know what she told me before you so

rudely sent her back to me?"

"I would rather not."

"Well you are going to hear anyway. She asked me if I believed in soul mates then said that you must be hers. Zuri was so excited that she is having a baby because she thought you would be too." Antoinette explained.

"Why would she think that I would be excited?"

"Maybe it would give you a chance to be a father. Did you ever think about that Erik?"

He was silent for a few minutes then finally said, "Come on. I'll go see her."

xxxx

When they arrived to Antoinette's room they both noticed that Zuri was not there. "I left her here!" Antoinette exclaimed. She paused for a minute then commented, "She may have gone to her room knowing that I would bring you back." Erik growled, surprising her, she questioned "What is it?"

"She didn't go to her room." He held up a piece of paper. "She has gone back home."

"What does it say?"

Erik sighed as he read the letter, "It says:

_'Dear Madame Giry and Erik,_

_I have gone back home so I do not trouble either one of you anymore. I apologize for anything I may have done to make either of you unhappy. Please accept my sincerest apologies. _

_Zuri'_"

"I am going to take that wench to task when I see her." Erik raged.

Antoinette slapped his arm. "She left because of you Erik. What are you going to do?"

Erik thought for a few minutes then finally said, "I am going to get her. Go and get her wedding dress. I have a few things to pack and get ready. I will bring her back."

"Be careful Erik, she is carrying your child now."

"I do not care."

Antoinette stared at him in shock. "I can't believe you would say that!"

"Go get her wedding dress Antoinette...now!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, but do not turn to me when this all turns bad for you. You cannot control Zuri." With that said she stomped away leaving Erik to himself.

Erik gritted his teeth in anger. 'Is this your idea of being clever Zuri?' He thought to himself. 'Well it is not going to work. I am coming after you and when I find you...you will be my wife if I have to force the ring on your finger.'

**Author's Notes:**

1) In case you haven't read chapter 22, it has been replaced with the real chapter…not my notes.

2) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I look forward to updating soon.

3) Please review!


	24. XXIV

**XXIV.**

Zuri could not believe that she was home. Time passed so quickly while she was at the opera house. She wished that she didn't have to leave him, but he obviously did not want to be rational. She sighed to herself as she watched her family's mansion grow larger as she neared it. Oh how she dreaded facing her father. She knew he would be giving her a stern talking to about how long she had been gone.

As she pulled up to her home she noticed a carriage parked out in front of the doors. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'not him.' At that moment she wanted to leave but knew that she couldn't. The man her father wanted her to marry was inside, she despised him and would do anything to escape him. However, since Erik no longer wanted her, she needed to marry as soon as possible to protect her reputation and the baby.

She hardened her resolve and finally stepped up to the door, hoping against hope that she would be able to survive her father's anger.

xxxx

Zuri found her brother Etienne first. His attitude still the same as it usually was. He agreed with their father on most things. "Where have you been?"

"Bordeaux. You know that."

"You lie through your teeth. You went to Paris after Father told you not to."

"I did not!" Zuri cried out.

"Zuri!"

She did not have to ask whose voice that belonged to, she knew in her heart that this was going to take a lot of explaining to her father. Turning around she saw her father descend the stairs in quick movements. "Yes Father?"

"Where on Earth have you been girl?! You were supposed be back weeks ago. Do you know how long you have kept your intended waiting?"

"You mean the man you chose to betroth me to." Zuri snapped back.

"Don't you take that tone with me you ungrateful little brat. You are the only one in this family who does not know her place."

"That is because I am the only female in this family. I despise it and I wish I was dead!"

He glared at her in disgust. "You go to your room Zuri. I do not want to hear another word from you until tomorrow. Maybe you will have a better appreciation for what I am doing for you then."

"Fine! I do not wish to be around you anyway!" Zuri cried out then rushed past her father to get to her room. "I hate you!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about her father's cruelty. She could not believe how terrible he was to her. First it was Erik, now this. She did not know if she could survive such cruelty but she would for her baby.

xxxx

Erik's plan to retrieve his bride was a very simple yet effective one. He had found out before Zuri had left that she frequented her mother's tomb then went to church to pray on Sunday's. He decided he would steal the carriage and take it a private spot where he could discuss a few things with her. He would then marry her and take her back to Paris.

He smirked to himself. He knew that once he got her back there would be not excuses from her. Erik would have his bride no matter what the costs.

**Author's Notes:**

1) I know my chapters have not been very long. However, Chapter 26 will be a very long chapter and I am only shortening them because of that.

2) Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing please! I appreciate it!


	25. XXV

**XXXV.**

Zuri lay on her side, half-asleep and weary from her travels. Her thoughts wandered to Erik and their argument. She wish she would have stayed with him. However, no matter what the decision, she was going to always be controlled by a man. Whether it was her father or her future husband, she would never have any choice. No matter what, she would make sure that her baby had a good life. Sleep taunted her with dreams of Erik; wild, passionate, and harsh dreams that would not leave her mind. In her dreams she could be as wild and passionate as she wanted. No matter what the situation was.

xxxx

She awoke shivering, cold from the cool air that was blowing through the doors that led to her balcony. Tiredly, she stood up and made her way to them and shut the doors gently. Half-dazed, she made her way back to her bed. "Miss me?" A familiar voice said.

"Erik?"

He grabbed her out of nowhere and pushed her up against a wall. "You have nowhere to go now Zuri. You are mine. Mine alone."

"You keep saying that."

"Maybe you need to remember it." He snapped at her.

"Maybe you should remember that I love you Erik. You drove me away." She returned as he glared into her eyes.

"Blame me for everything Zuri, I..." He was interrupted by her pressing a kiss against his lips. He pressed back as his hands took hold of her hips.

"I've been waiting to do that. Erik...if you claim to be a man then take me. I need you. I need to feel you."

Erik was startled by her comment but would not waste an opportunity to have her and make her his. "I have a few conditions Zuri. First, I want a woman. You will do what I say without any thought of it. Second, I want you to understand that I am not ever going to come after you again. Lastly, you will give birth to our child in Paris."

"You mean you want our child?"

"Yes. You should know that you..." He stopped when he saw tears falling down her cheeks. He sighed softly then carefully picked her up in his strong arms and carrying her to the bed to gently put her there. "I made a mistake Zuri. I need you to come back with me."

"I love you Erik, but what if this cannot work out between us?" Zuri questioned him as he caressed her cheek. "We are always at war with each other. I cannot stand it anymore."

"When I was angry with you Zuri, I took you against your will. I admit that I did selfishly want for you afterwards. You consumed my thoughts until I finally took you to my home beneath the opera. I stole you away to satisfy my urges and was cruel to you as well. I apologize for my behavior Zuri, but you have been difficult." He paused, her eyes attentively staring back at him. "You have fought with me since we have met. You are absolutely the most stubborn woman I have ever laid eyes on. However, something draws me to you and makes me a slave. You argue with me over the most idiotic things. I don't understand you Zuri, but I know one thing. You are mine and I have every right in the world to you."

She sat up, her hair was wild and the look on her face told him that she wanted something from him. "Erik, love me." It was a simple request that had Erik on top of her body, caressing and pressing deep kisses against her skin. Zuri threaded her fingers in Erik's hair, grasping tufts as their lips met. His tongue pressed against her lips, pushing forward for access to her mouth which she granted him. Their tongues mated as one of his hand's slid over stomach.

Eagarness and giddyness filled her body as he pulled away and gently pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Zuri, I am sick of fighting you all the time. Sweetheart you must understand me. I love you."

Tears leaked from her eyes, "Oh Erik, this is more than I could ever dream of."

xxxx

Zuri shot up in bed, sweat poured down her face as she looked around in her darkened room. Erik hadn't been there, it was only a dream. She laid back down, sighing sadly as her hand went to rub her belly. 'He should be comforting me now.' She sighed again, though this time bitterly. 'Oh Erik, why couldn't you have been happy?'

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she wondered to herself who could possibly be calling her at this time of night. Zuri stood up from her bed quickly then wrapped her robe around her body. "Yes?"

"Zuri, your future husband wishes to see you. Make yourself presentable!" Her brother, Felix, shouted through her door. Zuri warmed herself by the dwindling fire as she heard the door open and shut. Her attention on the fire as he approached her.

"Is this the way you intend to greet me harlot?!" William questioned her as she felt his hand on her cheek.

She gasped as she put her hand to her cheek. "You bastard. How dare you hit me!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I have been in Bordeaux visiting vineyards."

"Or so you maintain. I think you lie and you know that I will punish you."

"You are not my father." Zuri said as she glared at him.

"No," He growled as he caught her wrist and yanked her up, "but I will be your husband and you will obey me Zuri." He flung her back against the chair she was sitting on, "Do not mistake that."

With that said he left the room, her thoughts raced in her mind. She refused to be his. She refused to let any man treat her in a bad way. If only Erik would rescue her from this, but she knew that it was too late. He would never come for her now.

**Author's Note:**

1) Thanks for sticking by me everyone! I really appreciate you waiting and your kind comments.

2) Please review! I need to know your thoughts.

3) Next chapter will be really, really long. So get ready for that!


	26. XXVI

XXVI.

Zuri felt as if her strength was being sucked away from her very being. The only thing that made her feel better in these occasions would be a visit to the church to see her mother's tomb. At least confessing the true events to her dead mother would help a little. She rang a bell and waited a few minutes for a maid to appear. Once one of the maids appeared, she proceeded to get washed and dressed. She needed to see her mother at least for a while.

xxxx

When Zuri entered the dining room she found her father sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper. "Where are you going?"

"To see Mama, Elliot is taking me so you should not worry about me running off." She answered, a tone of indifference in her voice.

He eyed her warily, "Only the cemetery. You will be back home before dinner and that is an order."

"Fine!" Zuri shouted then stomped towards the front door.

xxxx

Erik had everything prepared for the kidnapping. He had obtained a private cottage near the outskirts of Aveyron for a week. They would not need it for an entire week he imagined, but for tonight and only tonight when they made their relationship final. He intended to marry her tonight and no matter what, he would. Zuri had escaped once; she would not escape from him again.

A grin graced his lips. He had assumed correctly, she was going to her mother's tomb and that would give him ample time to get rid of the coachman and take her back to the cottage in which they would share their wedding night at. His eyes took her appearance in. He had cleverly hid on her father's property. She now entered the coach and it took off. He waited a few minutes then gently reined his horse to follow them.

xxxx

When Zuri had arrived at her mother's tomb, she hadn't the energy to carry herself any longer. She fell to the ground before the tomb crying as a cold wind swept over her body. "Oh Mama, what have I got myself into? Father hates me, my brothers hate me, and Erik hates me. Mama, I wish I was dead. No one cares for me here. I would rather die than live a life of despair. What can I do Mama?"

Zuri lay on the ground until an hour passed by, Her mind reeled from thoughts of never seeing Erik again and the future to come. What would happen when she grew too big to hide her child anymore? Her father would force her away surely then. Her thoughts strayed to Erik and regret suddenly filled her heart. She should have stayed and not stupidly run off like a coward. "Oh Mama, what will I ever do without him? Is this what Father feels like without you?"

She had been the bane of her father's existence ever since she had been born, she reflected. She was the one who had killed her mother during labor. If it hadn't been for her, her mother would still have been alive. No matter what she did to make it up to her father, she never could be equal to her brothers.

Zuri sighed as she sat up from the ground and looked around. The sky was turning grey and the wind picking up. This was exactly as she felt on the inside. Zuri rolled on her knees and quickly stood up. Her eyes looked on at her mother's tomb once more before going on to meet Elliot to take her home.

xxxx

Erik heard the crunch of dead leaves as slow footsteps made their way towards him. He had disposed of the boy, not killed him, only tied him up and knocked him out. Someone would find him eventually. He turned his head slightly to the side and caught the sight of Zuri. She appeared weakened, by what he did not know. He watched her slowly put her hand on the handle of the door and whisper in a tired voice, "Take me home Elliot."

Erik gently helped her into the coach then closed the door behind her. He thought it odd that she did not pay attention to him. She did not even recognize him. That was good, but he did not want her to be saddened as she appeared to be. He climbed up and sat down then reined the horses so they started to trot.

xxxx

When Zuri awoke next she found herself in a completely different surrounding than she had been in before. This was not her home nor was it the coach. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around. At the end of the bed two sets of clothes were laid out, her clothes that she had worn earlier and a wedding dress with veil and undergarments. Zuri looked down to see her own undergarments on.

"I knew you would wake up sooner or later Zuri." Erik's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Erik..." Zuri said in a stunned voice.

"Who did you think it was?" He questioned her, his own voice full of contempt.

"Erik, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She leapt from the bed, wobbling slightly, and then catching hold of him for support.

"There is much to be said between you and me Zuri, but you are going to get dressed first. Tonight is your wedding night."

She pulled back, "No."

"What do you mean 'no?' You've been practically begging me to marry you and now you don't want to? What is the matter with you?"

"I mean I want to talk with you."

"No. We will talk afterwards. You have been acting like a child. First, you run away from me. Now you are telling me that you don't want to marry until we talk. Talk is cheap. Stop acting like a child Zuri."

Zuri bit her tongue as she turned away from him and picked up her wedding dress and undergarments. "That is all you will see me as."

Erik watched as she disappeared behind a changing screen and heard soft sniffles. "Your tears do not move me Zuri."

"I don't count on my tears to move you in any way Erik."

"Good." Erik added as he crossed his arms while waiting for her to come out. Zuri finally walked out and stood in front of him. His eyes roved over her form, taking in every curve to be seen. "You know how to tempt a man."

She blushed, "I thought you would like it, but you should have picked it if you didn't like it."

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"You sounded contemptuous to me. Forgive me for assuming."

"Zuri." He said harshly. "Don't be stubborn. We can resist each other all we want, but everything remains the same. You are getting married to me."

"I can't help but be stubborn. The man I thought loved me is commanding me to get married."

"I do love you Zuri. You are being foolish to say such things. You are the one who is making it hard on yourself."

"If you love me you have a funny way of showing it."

Erik grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her against his hard body. "I was going to

marry you in a chapel Zuri, now I think I will marry you here."

"What do you mean?"

"Common law marriage. If we say we are husband and wife then we are." He grinned as she cried out in indignation.

"You can't do that! I want to be truly married!"

"Damn you Zuri! I will not let you be another man's woman. The boundary has been crossed my dear. You became my property when you stepped into the opera house and you will remain that way till the day you die!"

Zuri cried out as tears fell down her cheeks. A boiling rage came over her. She beat her fists against Erik's shoulders as she screamed, "You selfish bastard! I belong to no man! NO MAN!" Erik watched her rage on until he finally pinned her arms to the side and heard her whisper, "Will you hate me forever Erik?"

"You little fool...I love you Zuri."

"Why do you deny me the right to be a woman for you?"

"I deny you nothing. It is you who denies yourself." He felt her cling to his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. "Zuri, I am afraid for you and our child. Why do you insist to wage war with me?"

"I am not. It is you who is possessive. You lay claim over me even though I told you I wished to be in a free marriage. I am bound to you now Erik and I always will be because of our child, but I cannot stand a marriage devoid of love and passion." She paused to take a deep breath then continued, "I thought that we were progressing until a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to pretend that this entire thing never happened."

"You can't Zuri. You have to stop hiding from me." Erik watched her open her mouth to speak but silenced her, "I do not mean physically either. Why do you hide?"

"You are so commanding Erik. What was I supposed to do when you denounced our child? I couldn't stand it anymore. I left and I regret that I did so."

"I was shocked. I didn't expect us to have to rear a child so soon. Can you understand that Zuri?"

Zuri looked at him momentarily, "Of course Erik. I can." She collapsed on the bed and looked sadly at him. "I was stupid to run off. You are right Erik. What a coward I am."

"Why do you say that? I don't think you are a coward." He sighed then finally sat beside her, "I have been angry for so long Zuri. I should not have lashed out at you. You have not made it easy by entering into my world. You demanded things of me in which I did not want to tell you. I can't understand what it is about you that makes me want you, but I know that I cannot let anyone else have you."

"I don't threaten you do I?"

"You are certainly much more of woman to handle than Christine." Erik replied with a laugh.

"So you like women like her better?"

"No. I don't think about her Zuri." He took her hand and kissed the top of it quickly. "For once Zuri think about you and not about anyone else. Don't think about your father or your family. Don't concern yourself with anyone but you. Think about your wants. What can I give you to satisfy your wants?"

Zuri stood up as she felt a sudden restlessness overcome her. "You ask me to think of myself? I can't do that! I'm not going to be selfish."

"It's not selfish to think of yourself. There is a difference between the two." Erik said, his golden eyes meeting her emerald ones. "I don't have to ask to know what it is that you want." Zuri waited with baited breath as he finally said, "You want love. A man's love. Because you never had a man's love before."

"That's not true. My father loves me in his own way."

"What did you think I did while I was waiting to get you back? I was delving into your family history Zuri. Your mother died of complications while bearing you!"

"And you think me a murderer too!" She exclaimed before burying her head in her hands and weeping loudly.

He stood up from the bed and gently drew her in his arms. "I don't think you are a murderer. It was not your fault Zuri. He's been feeding these lies and self-hate into you all these years until you became his perfect daughter. You didn't speak against him or do anything that he didn't approve of. You weren't your own person until you came to me. I want to have a life with you Zuri. I have been fighting against it as much as you have been fighting, but it has to stop."

"Erik, my only want is you. Your love is what I want. I could care less about my father anymore. I want to raise our child with you. Please don't let me be alone anymore." She said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am going to take you back to Paris tomorrow." Erik told her as he looked down at her face. "I'll give you a real marriage there."

She smiled as he grinned back at her. "Have we wasted enough breath on fighting?"

Erik raised an eyebrow, "You have something better in mind?"

Zuri placed her hands on his chest, he smiled at her then pressed a hard kiss against her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his tongue between her lips and caressed her tongue. A minute passed before he finally pulled back and glared at her with lust-filled eyes. "This worked out better than my original plan."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Original plan?"

"I intended to force you to be my bride in the carriage, however you looked so sad when I stole the carriage that I could not do it."

"I should have known you would come up with such a plan."

"Are you angry?"

"With the man who loves me? No, of course not." She paused and smiled at him, "Can we continue?"

He growled softly in her ear, "Yes." He reached down and swiftly pulled her dress over her head. She watched as he tossed it on a nearby chair then went for her undergarments. Erik pressed his lips against her lips again as he pushed her up against the edge of the bed. "I want you so much."

Zuri smiled at him as she pulled him onto the bed with her. She reached up and shyly began to undo the buttons of his vest. He shrugged off his vest after she undid all the buttons. "I want you too Erik. More than you will ever know." Zuri's fingers unbuttoned his shirt, she felt warmth radiate against her fingers. She sighed lovingly as her fingers traced the muscles of his chest.

Erik took her hand and gently kissed the tip of her fingers. He was gleeful that he had been successful in retrieving Zuri. He kissed her neck while softly touching the sides of her body. Zuri groaned as one hand moved from her side up to her breast to cup the mound gently. She wondered why Erik was taking so long in making love with her.

He glanced at her when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and urgently press against him. "Zuri?" He looked at her in surprise as she pushed him on his back and rolled over to sit on his lap.

"Do you know how much I missed you? I dreamed of you Erik. Everyday without you was horrible. Now you take me back only to leave me wondering where your passion is." Zuri replied then pressed two fingers to his lips before he could reply back. "Where is my Erik?"

Erik watched as she moved her hands to the hem of his pants then slowly unbutton his pants. "Where is my Zuri? Who has replaced her?"

Their eyes met slowly as Erik unlaced her pantalets then pulled her camisole over her head. He rolled her over on her back while looking deep in her eyes. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss into the side of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed down the column of her neck. His hands took hold of her breasts possessively while he moved up to nibble on her ear lobe.

"How passionate you are Zuri." Erik whispered softly as she dug her nails into his skin. He reflected, only for a moment, on how wild she looked. Her black hair spread out over the sheets and a look of wantonness in her eyes. How quickly they could go from arguing to making love with another. He felt her hand push his head downwards, signaling her impatient want for his touch.

"Is this not what you want?" She questioned him back as he pressed kisses around her breasts, purposely avoiding her taut peaks. "Say the word and I shall stop my behavior." Zuri panted while he looked up at her, his hands still grasped her breasts in a harsh grip.

"I am enjoying this Zuri. I don't want you to stop your behavior, quite the opposite...I want more." He whispered lustfully in her ear.

Zuri pushed his head downwards again, "Then stop playing Erik."

Erik lifted his head and softly said, "Wait a minute Zuri." He grunted as he pushed himself from the bed and said, "Get in the middle of the bed. I will return."

She was confused but did as he ordered. She rearranged her body so that he would have ample room to get on the bed. Her eyes slowly recognized what he was doing. He was slowly darkening the room till only a few candles were sparse and the fire was crackling. Darkness consumed the room with only the light of the fire in the fireplace was all she could see.

Erik rejoined her, his body quickly moving between her parted legs. Zuri wrapped her arms around his neck then felt a jolt of heat shoot to her core as he took a taut nipple between his lips. His tongue laved over the peak, making her gasp and pant from the attention she was receiving. His left hand went to her other breast then began to tease the neglected mound as he continued pleasing her.

Zuri cried out his name as she dug her fingers into his hair, grasping tufts and pulling when he sent another jolt through her body. "Oh God Erik..." She whispered hurriedly. His lips traversed over her soft flesh as he repeated his ministrations on her neglected breast. She arched her back, needing more of his touch. "How I have needed your touch..." Zuri murmured softly.

He pulled back as his hands caressed where his lips had just been. "Apparently so." Erik replied, a smile graced his face as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

Zuri stopped short when her hands caressed his shoulders then moved downwards over his muscles. Erik was amused to feel her hands caressing his muscles then returning to his shoulders. He watched as she tossed her head to the side and panted heavily. Erik pressed a kiss to an exposed part of her neck. "Erik..." She whispered wantonly as she grasped tufts of his hair and arched again. Her body pressing against his in effort to receive attention.

"My Zuri, I believe you want me to continue." He laughed in her ear then slowly kissed down her body. He watched as she spread her legs further for him. He slowly put her legs over his shoulders and pulled her closer to his mouth. Erik parted her folds and began to lave his tongue over her nub. She cried out for him as he tortured her slowly. Her hands pulled harshly at his hair as he drove her to her orgasm.

He pulled away then quickly pushed into her core while silencing her with a kiss to her lips. She moaned in his mouth while wrapping her legs around his waist. Erik thrust into her body as they both came into a steady rhythm. "Erik..." Zuri moaned against his mouth.

It felt so good, Erik reflected. He had missed being able to take her like this. He noticed how quickly she responded to him and that he was nearly finished. His body was tensing as her body clamped down on him. Erik listened to her cries as they finally came in a climatic rush of heat and passion.

Sweat was glistening on her forehead as Erik looked at her and caught his breath. Zuri panted heavily. He smiled at her then rolled her on top of his body. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Sleep Zuri. There will be later."

"I love you Erik."

Devoted, loving, and trusting Zuri; he thought to himself then said, "I love you as well."

**Author's Note:**

1) Finally, after many days of wondering how to write this I am finished! This was indeed a long chapter.

2) Got a new job so I will try to post at least on the weekends.

3) Please review!


	27. XXVII

**XXVII.**

Zuri awoke to find herself lying on her stomach with her head facing the wall. She moaned softly as she felt his fingers drift up and down the curve of her back. "What time is it?" She questioned him while turning over on her back.

"Early morning cherie." His mouth found her shoulder and softly pressed a kiss into her pale skin. "Early enough for us to make love again."

"Mmmm..." She replied simply.

Erik chuckled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take it as you will Erik." Zuri replied.

Erik rolled her over on her back as he whispered in her ear, "I choose to interpret that as you wanting to have relations." Erik then smiled at her as his lips caught hers in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. He pulled back saying, "I take it that you won't protest."

"Does it look like I am?"

"No." He mumbled as he nipped at the shell of her earlobe. "However, you made such a fuss last nigiht, what should I have expected?"

"Don't be cruel Erik. If you are going to arouse me then do not begin this talk of how I made a fuss. If I remember correctly, Erik, you were making a fuss as well." Zuri retorted in a playful manner.

Erik smiled at his wife. They were bound by common law, even though they did not know each other more than a year. She flashed him a look as if she was saying, 'you're mine too.' "I was validated madame."

Zuri giggled, her thoughts were on how silly he was acting. Who knew that he had a playful side to him? "Are we going to talk all morning or are we going to make love? I am getting cold." She shot him a pouty look.

Erik growled as passion filled his veins. "Then I shall make you hot beyond measure. How does that sound temptress?"

She pulled him between her legs and wrapped her limbs around his waist. "That sounds delightful...husband."

Erik nuzzled his lips against her neck. For a moment he forgot everything that had happened over the previous month and a half. He forgot his anger and contempt for women. He forgot that he had become a rapist briefly. Instead he only felt warmth and love. He knew Zuri, felt her body, and heard her voice. There was only Zuri.

xxxx

Zuri's father paced his study. His eyes were narrowed in contempt as he thought of his disobedient daughter. He would take her to task when he found her. How dare she disobey him! He knew that she would be trouble ever since she was born. First, she had killed her own mother then this. She would always be the thorn in his side.

He finally sat down and steepled his fingers as his thoughts wondered to how he would punish his daughter. He would find her and bring her back to wed. There was no uncertainty there. She could not hide forever and when he found her, she would face his fury.

xxxx

Erik lovingly stroked Zuri's dark hair as he kissed her cheek. She was in a deep sleep now that they both had been sated. He laughed to himself, he did not know how he had received her. Be it fate or God, he loved her desperately and passionately. She was like a necessity that he could not stop clinging to.

Zuri caught his hand in a soft grasp. "Erik, why are you up? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"We have to leave soon. I am admiring the way you look...almost wanton."

"I will pretend you did not say that Erik." She replied as he nuzzled her neck with his soft lips.

"I do not mean that to be demeaning Zuri. I think you look absolutely passionate and lovely with your hair flung around you like a wild woman. I admire that look."

Zuri raised an eyebrow, "Wild woman? What is that supposed to mean?"

Erik laughed softly at her look of confusion. "I mean that you are more than what you think you are."

She simply smiled at him then asked, "When are we leaving for Paris?"

"Soon. I do not want to remain here for long. Your father must have influence over the police. They will be after us soon."

"He has influence over everyone." Zuri admitted sadly.

"Then we need to hurry away from here. I want to get back to Paris as soon as possible." Erik said as he sat up. He watched her as she stood from the bed and began to pick up her clothes to put them on. "Eager to go cherie?"

"Very eager. I want to get away from here. I'm scared."

Erik stood up and swiftly went to her. After pulling her hard against his chest he murmured, "I am not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Erik please forgive me. I should have never left. I could not take it if you rejected our child." Zuri apologized as she held to him tightly.

"We are both at fault. I should not have been angry. It is exciting that we are having a child. I will not know what to do." He said as he laughed at the last comment.

Zuri smiled, "Do not feel bad. You are not the only one."

"Zuri, you will be an excellent mother. You have a big heart. Even now I can imagine you playing that role quite well."

An eyebrow rose slowly, "You can?"

"Oh yes cherie. Every man wants to see his wife nursing a baby that is of his own

flesh." Erik replied with a wink.

She shook her head at him. Erik was a truly unique man...and she loved him. She loved him more and more with each passing day. He truly was a man in which she loved. Even after what had happened between them, she still had found her heart loved him.

"Oh you."

He raised an eyebrow at her this time, "Yes?"

"Get dressed monsieur. I do not have time to dilly dally with you." Zuri replied as she reached up and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead then left to put on her garments.

Erik smiled to himself. She was right to want to get ready. They would have to be ready to leave soon. He despised the fact that they would have to leave to go back to Paris. They would have to travel a week to get back. He wanted to get back, but he wanted to stay and keep her in bed with him. He sighed then picked up his clothes and began putting them on. They would have to leave very soon.

**Author's Notes:**

1) I apologize for the long waiting. I throw myself at the feet of my reviewers. There has been so much going on. I got my first fulltime job. I got a car. I am graduating college in June. There is so much. I am trying to update every week with two chapters. So I will try to get one in tomorrow.

2) Thanks for the reviews!


	28. XXVIII

**XXVIII.**

_A Week Later_

"Never do something so idiotic again Zuri." Antoinette berated her. "You put yourself and the baby in danger." Zuri flashed her an apologetic look after the strict ballet mistress hugged her. "I do not mean to berate you Zuri, but what you did was dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt."

"I apologize Madame Giry. I appreciate you for be concerned."

"I do not mind. You have to understand how worried we were about you."

"Even Erik?" Zuri questioned her.

"Yes. He was angry, but that is how he shows his concern." Antoinette replied. "Before I forget. The Vicomte and his wife invited you over to see them. Do you want to go?"

"You mean Mademoiselle Daae?"

"She is now Christine de Chagny, but yes."

"I suppose so. Does Erik know that they invited me?"

"No. However, I see no wrong in going as long as I accompany you. He trusts me."

"Of course I will go. I would like to meet her and ask her a few questions."

Antoinette glanced at the time. "You better join Erik. He will be wondering why we have been so long. Come, I will walk you down."

xxxx

The next day Zuri stood outside a fairly large mansion. A million thoughts were in her head. Why had they invited her over? What did they want to know? Antoinette held her hand softly. "Do not worry Zuri. Everything will be alright."

Antoinette led her through the doorway and into the Vicomte's home. They were greated by a butler who then led them to a parlor where they awaited the Vicomte and Vicomtess.

"Madame Giry! I am so happy you have come." Christine said as she hurridly approached the ballet mistress.

Antoinette stood up and gave her a quick hug. "May I introduce Zuri Bellamont. She is Erik's bride."

Christine smiled at Zuri as she said, "Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure Vicomtess."

"Unfortunately Raoul will not be able to join us. He is busy at a meeting with his investors."

"Before we begin I would like to use the facilities to wash up quickly." Antoinette interrupted.

"I will have someone take you Madame Giry." Christine said then rang a bell and a servant quickly came to the parlor. After ordering the servant to take Madame Giry to the wash room Zuri and Christine were left alone. "How did you meet Erik?" Christine asked suddenly.

"I do not wish to give anyone information about how we met. It was tumultous to say the least. However, we fell in love and I cannot wait to get married to him in the church next week."

"Does he brood still?"

Zuri raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I would not say so. He is vibrant. I love him for that."

She was shocked as the next words out of the Vicomtess's mouth sent her into a rage. "I honestly do not know what a woman would see in him. He is ugly on the inside as he is on the outside to tell you the..." Zuri slapped the young woman's cheek. She had never felt so angry about anything in her life.

"If this was your intent, to talk about my husband in a negative way, then I bid you farewell. I will not listen to my husband being demeaned after what you put him through."

"What I put him through! You were not even there!"

"I know enough when a man hates to deal with women. It took a long time to change Erik's attitude and I blame that on you. He is a person and he is very much loved by me."

"You are a fool for loving such an ugly..." Christine began but was temporarily stopped when Zuri swung at her with her fist, eventually connecting with her cheek.

Antoinette heard the commotion and arrived in time before Zuri could do any real damage. After pulling the angry woman away from Christine she ushered her to the carriage and glanced at Christine angrily before promptly leaving herself.

xxxx

Erik half-read a book and half-thought of Zuri. He was confused by her behavior. On the way up she had been giving him mixed looks of confusion and passion. It was almost as if she wanted to do something but she was hesitant to do it. Whatever her thoughts were, he wanted to know and would find out sooner before later.

He heard Antoinette's voice as she and Zuri came into his home. "Calm down."

"I will not. You should not have stopped me."

"You could have been charged for assault."

"I don't care."

"Erik would not want you to be so angry."

"He would be proud of me."

What on God's green earth were they talking about? Why was Zuri going to be charged for assault? What had she done? Finally he decided to ask the two women what they were talking about. "And what has Zuri done to be charged with assault?" His voice startled both women as they entered the lair. Antoinette gulped audibly as she wondered how they would tell Erik about the situation. "Are you two going to be silent or will I have to use my means of persuasion to force it out of you?"

"I apologize Erik. We went to visit the Vicomtess de Chagny and I slapped her. I know I should not have gone without telling you...but I wanted to talk to her. This was until she started talking bad about you and I could not stand it. I was angry. I slapped her then she kept talking so I...well I punched her." Zuri blurted out to him.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "Madame Giry would you mind leaving us? I have a few things to discuss with Zuri."

Antoinette reluctantly obeyed and left him and Zuri alone. Once she was out of earshot Erik burst into laughter. Zuri was confused by his behavior. "Aren't I in trouble?"

"I am not your father Zuri. You can do what you want to do. I cannot believe you punched Christine."

"I didn't want her to say bad things about you."

"You do not have to explain anything to me. You are as fiery as I always thought you would be. There is only one thing. I do not want you to apologize. I do not want my wife to apologize for her actions ever." Erik replied as she smiled at him.

Zuri pushed him on the plush chair he had been sitting on which earned her a look of shock and intrigue. "Do I have to apologize for that?" She questioned him innocently.

Erik growled low in his throat. He hoped to God that she was wanting to have sex with him. They had been slow with each other over the past week. He was ready for a change and for her to initiate it for once. "Not if you plan to do something."

"Like what?" She contined in her innocent tone.

"Zuri." Erik growled again. She was tempting him. Damn her for not getting to the point. She gently peeled off his mask and tossed it aside on the chaise. Zuri then hiked up her skirts and climbed over his lap while facing him. He tried to kiss her but she found his neck first. He felt her lips then tongue as she entwined the fingers of her left hand into his dark hair. She roughly pulled back on his hair causing him to expose more of his neck to her. "What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

He felt her teeth scrape across his neck before she pulled back. "Why do you need to know?"

"I have been receiving the oddest looks from you over the past week. You seemed indecisive. Is this what you were indecisive about?"

Zuri blushed brightly. How had he known? "Yes."

"Zuri, you only have to say what you want and I will do it. I know you would do the same for me."

"I didn't want to seem improper." Erik laughed softly as Zuri put her hand on her hips and glared at him. "What are you laughing about?"

"It is a little too late for propriety cherie."

"Well since you mind so much, I will just go into the bedroom and rest for a while."

"No!" Erik half-shouted as she began to get up from his lap. "Zuri, I was only playing with you."

She gently placed a hand at his shoulder while whispering softly in his ear, "I want to make one thing perfectly clear with you Erik. You opened Pandora's box. So if I do become too possessive of you...don't blame me."

He smiled as he gently cupped her face with his hands. "I don't mind, I have wanted you to be this way. Tell me though, what merited a slap and a punch?"

"She was saying bad things about you. She had no right to say them." Zuri responded then huffed as she thought of the earlier events.

"Are you going to continue cherie?" Erik questioned her.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. He raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "I can repair the damned thing later." He smiled again as he helped her pull the shirt off his body. After flinging the white ruffled shirt in the floor she finally pressed a kiss against his lips.

Erik plunged his tongue in her mouth as she pressed against him with much needed passion. Their tongues met as her fingers explored the muscles of his chest. He gently pushed her face away from his. "Before we begin, don't you think you should get rid of your clothes? It is only fair."

"You are annoying Erik." Zuri commented before getting up and taking off her dress. Soon her other garments came off until she was left in a slip that was hip-length. She climbed on his lap again and quickly attacked his neck again. She trailed kissed down the column of his neck as she moved further down his body.

"I didn't know I was being that way." Erik mumbled. His breath hitched in his throat as her mouth found his left nipple and consumed it. Her tongue laved over the flesh as her teeth scraped. "I think I will like this side of you Zuri...so possessive." He said then grunted in surprise as she nipped at him.

"Good." She murmured as she drew her hand over his clothed member. "Are you going to take these off or am I going to?"

"I don't need to take off my pants. I only need to unbutton them...for now." She watched as he quickly unbuttoned his pants. He scooted forward in the chair after drawing his member out of his pants and pulled her legs from underneath her. Zuri shot him a confused look. "For now cherie I need to have you. I want you to finish what you started. However, that will have to wait for later." She nodded in understanding. "Wrap your legs around my waist. I want you close to me Zuri." He murmured this as he pushed quickly into her wet canal.

Zuri obeyed him, knowing that her game could wait till later. She would always take care of Erik first. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he drove his member into her. They both moaned their pleasure as he began to thrust upwards. She clung desperately to him as the fiery pressure in her loins came to a boiling point. "Oh Zuri...you are so good." He whispered heatedly in her ear. He heard her moan loudly in his ear as her muscles contracted around his member. His arms tightened around her lower back as she let out a choked cry of pleasure and he soon followed.

Erik softly kissed her lips as their hard breathing died down finally. "Stay like this. I want to stay like this Erik."

He leaned back in the chair then said, "Of course Zuri." He smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you too Erik."

**Author's Notes:**

1) I hope you like this chapter. I was pretty surprised that I belted out a chapter this long in the time I had. For a few chapters I am going to get away from Zuri's father. However, he will reappear again.

2) Thanks for the reviews! I love them and keep them coming!


	29. XXIX

**XXIX.**

Zuri sighed to herself softly. Today, she would be wed in a church. She sighed again, though this time in an impatient manner. "Hold still. You are worse than a child Zuri." Antoinette said as she wove a strand of pearls into her hair.

"It is hard to be still on your wedding day."

"I know." She chuckled softly. Antoinette paused momentarily, "Zuri, I would like to thank you."

"For what?" Zuri questioned the older woman.

"Erik is changed. He is happy. I thought I would never see him that way. I want him to be happy."

Zuri smiled as Antoinette pinned the last strand of pearls in her hair. "I am glad that I could make him happy. I cannot wait till tonight. I have a special surprise in store for him."

"I am sure he will be delighted." Antoinnete commented then finally finished pinning the pearls in her hair. "Finished."

Zuri looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at the reflection. Her black hair now had strands of small pearls worked in. She hoped in her heart that Erik would like her appearance. She could not wait to marry him.

xxxx

Erik leaned back in the pew as he waited for Zuri to come. He glanced at his pocket watch and realized that he still had half an hour before she would arrive. He sighed as he thought over the past week. Zuri had been growing more excited as the wedding day had approached. Her behavior towards him had literally changed overnight. She was much wilder than he thought possible. Erik smiled in thought, he loved it though.

She was more than he had expected. The past week had been unexpected. She had defended him against Christine's badmouthing then had become a possessive woman. They had constantly had sex, which he loved but had been confused about. He wondered often if she was going to stay as feisty as she had been over the past few days. Everything had been working perfectly for them. He could not wait till they were finally married and in their bed. He smiled at the thought then glanced at his watch again. It was agonizing waiting for Zuri, but it would be well worth it.

xxxx

Zuri stood in front of the doors to the inner part of the church. She sighed as she tried to gain composure. Excitation coursed through her veins. She wanted to rush through the doors and hurry the ceremony, however, she would have to wait to marry him. Her heart was filled with joy as she heard the wedding music begin and then the doors opened and revealed the nearly empty church.

Only Madame Giry and her daughter Meg had shown up. Zuri smiled as she saw Erik. He was a sight to behold. He looked so handsome in his black attire and white half mask. She smiled to herself as she finally took her first footstep towards Erik.

Erik could do nothing but admire Zuri. She looked like a goddess with her hair bound with small pearls and her dress emphasizing the right curves. Her eyes were trained on him which pleased him very much. Especially in the way she was looking at him. Erik smiled at her as she finally stood in front of him and handed her flowers to Antoinette.

"Are we ready to begin?" The priest questioned them.

"Yes." Erik said as he looked at Zuri and smiled again.

The priest began reading thet opening part of the ceremony as Erik and Zuri stared at each other. Zuri had her eyes on him and only him. As the ceremony progressed, Zuri became edgier and hoped that soon the priest would get to the end where they could finally call each other husband and wife.

Erik took her hands in his as he listened intently to the priest but paid more attention to his bride. He was soon handed the ring to place on her finger and told what vows to say. He slid the ring on her ring finger and smiled as she shot him an ecstatic look. Zuri took Erik's ring and once repeating the vows she slid his ring on his ring finger.

Once the priest had finished the ceremony he pronounced them man and wife and the two embraced and kissed passionately. Erik had taken Antoinette's last name as his own. Antoinette had no qualms and embraced the fact that she would be sharing her name with him. She also was excited that Zuri would be like a daughter to her. She and Zuri had grown close over the past weeks and she thought of Zuri as a daughter rather than a friend.

Antoinette smiled as she watched Erik kiss Zuri once more. 'Finally,' she thought, 'he is married.'

Erik was surprised when Zuri took his hand and led him towards the door to go back to the opera house. "Excited love?" He finally questioned her.

Zuri smiled demurely, "You know it husband."

Erik grinned, "I am excited as well. You know that I plan to have you as soon as we get home."

"Erik." Antoinette's voice interrupted him.

Erik and Zuri turned around to face Antoinette. "I do not want to see you until late tomorrow. Do you understand me?" She added with a wink.

Erik smiled at Antoinette, "Yes Madame. I understand you clearly." He turned to Zuri and commented, "I think we should go home my love."

"Please Erik." Zuri whispered softly.

xxxx

Within minutes of arriving at their home Erik had Zuri pinned up against the wall. His mouth pressed against her neck as she wove her fingers in his dark hair. "You're mine." He finally whispered in her ear. His breath was hot on her neck making her own body hot with need. "No man will touch you besides myself."

Zuri glared at him in return, her eyes burned him as she responded, "Then no other woman will have your attentions besides me."

He pressed his hips against hers, "No other." He vowed as his lips made their way back to her neck.

"Erik...take off my dress. I want to feel your body against mine."

Erik smiled as he led her into the bedroom. He positioned her in front of the bed and began to unbutton the back of her dress. "I have to say that you look beautiful sweetness. More beautiful than I can ever have imagined."

She smiled though Erik could not see it. "You are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on."

Erik helped her out of her dress as he smiled at her in pride. He watched as he undergarments were finally revealed and he gently laid the beautiful dress over a chair. He turned around and watched her take off her shoes and begin to unpin the pearls in her hair. "Let me help you with that love." He carefully sat behind her on the bed and pulled her in between his legs with her back facing him. "I love you Zuri." He murmured low while his fingers unpinned the strands of small pearls and put them to the side then returned to unpin more of the pearls.

"I love you too Erik." Zuri replied as she smiled. As he finished unpinning the last of the pearls, he smiled in thought. He was one fortunate man to have a wife who loved him as to defend him from negative comments and to praise his looks. She was an ideal wife. To think that his seed had taken root in her filled him with pride, even though at first he was shocked he grew accustomed to the thought of having a child. All he could do was hope and pray that she would give him a child who did not have his affliction. "Erik." Zuri softly whispered as she turned around.

"Hmm?" Erik murmured then growled in surprise as she pushed him backwards on the bed and climbed over his lap. "I see you couldn't wait." He said with a laugh as she nipped at his neck causing him to groan loudly.

"Actually it was planned." Zuri said as her fingers worked to unbutton his coat and grunted softly when she tried to pull it off. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"What if I choose not to."

"Then you will be without your wife for our wedding night."

Erik's eyebrow rose as he sat up and pulled his coat off. "I truly opened Pandora's box. My wife has become more than I thought she would. She is no longer a girl but a fiery and feisty woman who I love and adore."

Zuri unbuttoned Erik's vest as she responded, "My dream has come true Erik. I married the Opera Ghost and what an amazing man he has turned out to be."

She pushed his vest off his shoulders then finally began unbuttoning his blouse. "You are so possessive my love."

Zuri smiled, "You keep telling me that. Isn't that what you wanted from me?"

He laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently nipped at her neck. "Of course it is," he finally replied, "I was surprised that it has happened so soon."

"And you love it don't you?"

Erik laughed again, "Of course I do vixen."

She smiled as she finally pulled his blouse of his shoulders and threw it in the

floor to join his vest and coat. "I want you." She whispered softly in his ear.

"You have me. The question is what are you going to do with me?" He questioned her.

"Oh but there is so much to do! How am I ever to decide?!"

Erik laughed at her overdramatic words. "Do whatever you want."

Zuri laughed, "You will regret that Erik."

"Will I now?"

She smiled at her husband the gently kissed his lips as he tightened his hold on her waist. She pushed him back on the bed as their tongues entwined. Her hands entwined into his thick dark hair as they finally pulled back breathlessly. She nipped sharply at his neck as she pulled his head to the side. Erik loved his wife and especially the attitude she shared with him. He loved the way she had changed what seemed overnight.

Her lips moved from his neck down his shoulder and towards his chest. Erik groaned as she lapped at his left nipple then suddenly bit him softly. "Be careful my love." He chuckled softly.

"But Erik, you implied I could do anything to you."

"Oh and I meant it."

Zuri rolled her eyes at him. "You are such a baby."

"No love. A baby is what grows inside you." He rolled her over on her back and smiled at her.

"No fair Erik." Zuri protested as he pulled her chemise up over her head.

"I think it is quite fair." Erik responded with a laugh.

"What you think is fair I think is mean." Erik silenced her with a soft kiss to her lips as she softly stroked his hair with her fingers. His lips parted from hers leaving her gasping for air. "Damn you Erik. You always have to be on top."

Erik rolled his eyes at her playful temper tamtrum. "I do not! It is more appealing with you beneath me."

"So you lied when you said you like me being possessive."

Erik gasped in a fake surprised voice. "I did no such thing. I just love being on top of my lovely wife."

Zuri sighed, finally giving into her husband's demand. "You won't get away with this my husband."

"I doubt it wife." Erik returned as he softly nipped at her neck. "You are entirely mine and may I remind you that you are going to have our child. There will be no rough housing and such."

"You are unfair Erik."

"I am not."

"Are too."

Erik pressed another soft kiss to her lips to silence their argument. "I am not going to spend my wonderful wedding night arguing foolishly with my wife." His lips moved down to her neck again and laved over a sensitive spot while his hands moved down her hips and began to unlace her pantalets.

"Erik." She murmured his name softly.

"Now, now. I would not want to be unfair to you. I'll take off my clothes once I have you naked." He whispered in her ear. Erik watched as her pantalets came off and revealed her pale skin. He hadn't noticed until now how swollen she had become. Not swollen that anyone could notice without up close inspection, but still it was noticable only to him. "My dear, you are swollen. I can tell."

Zuri smiled at him as she gently stroked his hair, "Don't keep me waiting Erik."

"Moments ago you were arguing about me not being fair. If you want me to be fair and take off my clothes then you have to be patient." She growled softly, knowing that he was playing with her. She reached up and found the buttons to his pants and began to unbutton them.

"You little sneak...vixen!" Erik growled as he allowed her to continue her efforts.

She smiled warmly at him, "Oh but Erik, I love being with you and doing these things."

He nipped softly at her ear lobe while she continued to pull his pants down his hips. "Women and their pushiness."

"You'll do well to keep quiet before I show you just how possessive I can be." Zuri murmured as he laughed in her ear.

"You do not see me complaining." He whispered in her ear as he finished pushing his

pants down his hips and onto the floor. She pulled him over her as she positioned herself in the middle of the bed. Erik smiled again as his hands traveled up the side of her hips then gently found her breasts and cupped the flesh softly. Zuri moaned softly in his ear as he pressed a heated kiss to her lips. Her hands wound in his dark hair as he thrust his tongue into her cavern. She groaned against his lips while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Erik pulled back, leaving her panting softly while he kissed and nipped strongly at her neck. She felt him move further down her neck as his hands squeezed her breasts softly. "Are you being cruel on purpose?"

A soft chuckle met her ears. "I am not being cruel love. I only want to make this night special for you."

Zuri smiled as he finally continued and slowly made his way down her neck, shoulders, then finally her chest. She felt on fire as his lips consumed a taut nipple in his mouth. Her fingers pulled tightly on his dark hair. Erik smiled inwardly as his tongue laved over her nipple. She shivered underneath his ministrations. "Oh God..." She whimpered.

He chuckled again, "No love...Erik."

She slapped him playfully as he gently kissed straight over to her other breast and repeated the same ministrations. He listened to her sigh with pleasure and pull tightly on his hair as she struggled to keep her senses. "Erik..." His name a sigh of pleasure on her lips. Her hands were tangled in his hair pulling slightly at the soft tufts of hair.

Erik moved slowly from her breast down her stomach. He licked paths over her warm skin softly then stopped momentarily to dip his tongue in her belly button. Zuri laughed slightly as she forced him to move further down her body. "You are torturing me Erik!"

Erik lifted his head up and looked into her eyes. "Am I now?"

She growled as he laughed softly. "You had better stop laughing Erik." Zuri said to her husband as she pushed hard on his shoulders. "Erik please..."

He stopped laughing long enough to press a gentle kiss against her lips. "I love you sweetheart. You know I am only playing with you."

Zuri could not take his playful attitude any longer. "Damn it Erik please!" Erik was having too much of a good time to relent to her pleadings. He soon found that his wife was not in the mood for a playful evening. Erik gasped as he found himself on his back, his wife straddling his hips. "I have had enough Erik. If you intend to torture me then I am not going to stand for it."

An eyebrow rose as he watched her give him that predatory gaze she had been giving him over the past week. "I was having fun Zuri. You cannot blame your husband for that."

"Let me remind you that I am pregnant with your child..."

"No need to remind me. It is perfectly evident." Erik interrupted.

"And I do not intend on being tortured by my husband when I have done so..."

"Much for me? I agree. I never said you didn't." He interrupted once more.

Zuri glared at her husband, "You better be quiet or i'll..."

Erik sat up, his hands supporting his body, "You'll what? What would you do to your husband?"

A smile crept on Zuri's face. Oh there was plenty of things she could do to him. Erik could tell that thoughts were churning in his wife's head. The first thought that crossed his mind was that he was going to pay for not pleasuring her the way she wanted to. The next was along the lines of wanting her to hurry up so he could feel his wife's body against his.

She pushed him back down and then whispered, "You are such an annoying man." She attacked his neck quickly. Her lips sucked on a soft spot as Erik entwined a hand in her hair, grasping onto the soft tendrils while he groaned with pleasure. He could feel her hands exploring every part of him as she kept her mouth on his skin. She moved further down his neck as her hands ventured over the planes of his chest.

"I love being annoying." Erik finally said as she continued her tirade. She stopped and looked at him for a moment. Her eyes focused on his golden ones. Erik smiled briefly before she attacked his mouth. Erik slid his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues met, embracing and entwining as Erik used his other hand to cup her face gently. He gently pulled away from her face. "Love, I believe I have been neglectful and I apologize. However, I am rather excited and would like to take you now."

Zuri felt his manhood press against her thigh. She smiled at him then replied, "Of course Erik." She as she sat up again this time leaning slightly against the pillows and the back of the swan bed for support. She shot him a confused look.

"You're pregnant love, I can't be on top like I used to be. I might hurt the baby."

She smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. "You are so thoughtful."

"I know." He replied with a smile. "Now show me your inner feisty woman." Erik heard her growl softly as she grasped his manhood in one hand and used her other to steady herself while she sank onto his manhood. Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. He thrust upwards as she moaned from feeling her husband's hard cock surge up inside her.

She clung to him as their bodies mated. She could hear Erik's groans while his hands moved down her waist to grasp her hips tightly. "Oh Erik!" Zuri cried out. Erik slowed his movements only making her growl loudly at him in return for doing so. He laughed softly as he kept their bodies at a slow rhythm. "Damn you!" She shouted at him then moaned as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and teased the other one with his hand. "Damn you...now you want to play!"

Erik got his first taste of her true feistyness when she bent over and bit his neck. He gasped softly then looked up at her. "Have I married a tiger?"

She growled again, "No. You married a woman who wants to have relations with her husband. Now take me Erik and do not play!"

Erik rolled her over on her back and truly concentrated on fulfilling her desire. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He thrust deeply, hitting the spot where all women wanted to be stroked. Zuri cried out loudly, her eyes tightly shut as shockwaves of pleasure began to settle over her. He growled loudly as he felt her nails dig into the back of his neck. He could feel her shaking from the beginnings of her climax. "Erik!" She screamed in his ear. Erik felt her body clamp down on his own. He soon followed, moaning low in her ear as oblivion seemed to take them both for only a moment.

xxxx

Erik groaned as he became aware of his surroundings again. Damn, that had been the best sex he had ever had. He was slightly aware of a pain in his back, below his neck. "Zuri." He whispered hoarsely. She moaned in response as she moved her arms to lay on each side of her body. Erik glanced curiously at her fingers and noticed a red substance on her fingernails. Upon closer inspection he found it was his own blood.

Despite that fact, he smiled. He suppose he deserved a scar for playing when she wanted to be serious. "Erik."

"Yes love?"

"How long have I been out?"

"I am not certain. You took me with you to sweet oblivion."

"I am sorry I was so controlling. I needed release badly I suppose."

Erik grinned at her. "Yes love you did. You even left me a gift to prove it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your fingers."

She weakly held a hand up and glanced at her fingernails. It soon registered what was on her fingernails. "Oh Erik! I have hurt you."

"I would rather have those kind of scars any day. Now Zuri, I think a rest is in order then I will be a proper husband and do what I should have done before."

"What is that?" Zuri questioned with a blush.

"Do whatever my wife commands me to." Erik replied then kissed her lips softly before covering them both with a blanket.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Whew! It is finally finished…the chapter I mean. I have been agonizing over this chapter so much. I hope you like it. I think it shows a different side to Erik.

2. Sorry for my absence everyone. I have been busy with school, sick, searching for a new job, and doing many other things. Please forgive me.

3. I have some news. I am starting a phanzine called The Red Quill. It will feature phanfiction, phanart, poetry, and other things like that. Would anyone be interested in contributing to the first issue? Mind you this is on the internet and you will be credited for your work! If so email me at 


	30. XXX

**XXX.**

Christine could not believe the gall of Zuri slapping her then punching her. She had spent a whole night nursing her cheek while explaining to her husband about the foul-tempered woman who dare disagree with her. Zuri was just like Erik. They both had terrible tempers and obviously Zuri did not know how to act around someone of wealth like her.

She decided she would make the woman pay for doing what she did to her. She did not know how, but she would. No one slapped her and got away with it. Especially some whore to the Opera Ghost.

Raoul seemed excited as he came in and greeted his wife. "I found out something darling." He cooed in her ear. "It seems Madamoiselle Bellamont is on the run from her family and her fiancee. I think we should help them."

Christine smiled demurely at her husband. "I believe we should too."

xxxx

Erik awoke feeling satisfied. More satisfied than he had in years. Zuri lay beside him looking as content as a cat who had a mouse in her claws. He smiled in thought. He was a perfect mouse though. He gently kissed her shoulder before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body closer to his.

"Leave me alone monsieur. I was perfectly fine until you woke me up." She mumbled as her elbow jabbed him in the chest softly.

"Well, I cannot help that I want to spend more time with you love. You are so delectable." Erik whispered in her ear as he gently kissed her shoulder again.

"I love you Erik." Zuri returned while turning on her back and looking at him.

"I love you too ma choyer, ma matou."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "You think me a cat?"

He laughed softly. "You sure act like one when you are angry love."

"Oh be quiet Erik." She jabbed him lightly again then rolled back over on her side.

Erik laughed again as she pulled his arm over her stomach. "For you I will do anything."

xxxx

Later the day Erik went up to see Antoinette. She had instructed him to not see her till later that day. Erik arrived at Antoinette's bedroom and knocked on the door. Very unlike him, however at the moment he did not care. Antoinette opened the door and smiled as she ushered him in. "How was last night?"

"It was good to say the least." Erik replied.

"What is Zuri doing?"

"She has been napping most of the day." 'Between having sex with me.' "However, she got up a little while ago to make dinner."

"Remember Erik, Zuri is pregnant. She should not be doing too much of anything."

"I know this Antoinette. She will not be doing much. By the way, she has been requesting some supplies. Mostly sewing supplies for her to start on a baby blanket and a few knitting supplies as well." Erik informed the ballet mistress.

"Very well. I will go out tomorrow first thing and get some supplies for her."

"Thank you Madame. I appreciate the work. I will give you a bit extra for your hard work." Erik told her then started towards the door.

"You seem to be in a hurry."

"Why yes Madame. I have a pregnant wife awaiting my arrival. I can't keep her now can I?"

Antoinette smiled as he left her to her thoughts. This was definitely a good day.

xxxx

Erik walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw his wife making soup for their dinner. "You look beautiful." He complimented.

She blushed softly, "Thank you Erik. How was Madame Giry?"

"She is good. She told me to tell you to stay off your feet. I intend to follow her advice."

"But Erik! I am capable of doing things. You won't make me lie around all day." Zuri told her husband as he chuckled.

"Now why wouldn't you want to lay around? It would be best for you love." Erik said with a smile.

"In other words you want to have sex all day."

"It wouldn't be a bad thing." Erik replied jokingly.

"You're so..." Zuri started but felt him press a kiss against her lips. She pressed back while letting his tongue venture into her mouth. "Mmm...i'm still mad at you."

"Why? What did I do?" He asked, now genuinely confused.

"I am angry because you ruined my surprise last night. I had it all planned out until you had to play alpha male."

Erik shot her a look of fake shock. "Moi, madame? Why I never. Besides, was it not you who played lioness at the end."

Zuri rolled her eyes, "Stop referring to me as a cat."

"Oh? What if I don't want to kitty? Are you going to stop me?" Erik questioned her then dramatically leaned against the archway and said, "I thought I was in bed with one last night. You pounced on me and then sank your claws in me at the end. I do not know how I will ever survive." He then flashed a smile.

"So you want to play that game do you?" Zuri asked her husband as she put the pot of soup off burner.

"Oh very much so madame."

"You better start running then my dear Erik. I plan to sink my claws in you and never let go."

Erik laughed as she eyed him then began to advance on him. Oh yes. He liked this very much.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Yippee! I'm on a roll! Two chapters in two days. I might even be able to belt out another one tonight. Anyway, please review! I haven't got any lately and I need to know how I am doing.

2. Okay…Christine is a bitch in this version of the story. Originally I did not have Christine as a main part of the original story. This time, however, I decided to take a different route. I'm sorry if you do not like the change. But I wanted something different. Oh and yes, Zuri's father does come back in a chapter or two. More sex on the way!


	31. XXXI

**XXXI.**

Erik was quite satisfied with the way things were going. He held his wife in his arms after a serious bout of lovemaking. He smiled to himself, maybe not serious. He did learn more about his wife than he had expected. He learned that she was quite controlling if given the chance. His fingers gently stroked the curve of her shoulder as he sighed happily. Who knew that he, the Opera Ghost, would finally settle down and with a woman who was turning out to be as possessive as he was? He smiled again then let his thoughts wander to their previous bout of lovemaking.

xxxx

Erik leaned against the bed frame as he watched his wife advance on him. "You have nowhere to go Erik." Her eyes took in his body and she decided she would spring her surprise on him first. She was sure he would be floored when she pleasured him.

"I know this." He said while eyeing her.

Zuri wasted no time in quickly pouncing on her husband. She nipped at his neck while her hands went to the front of his shirt. She drew back momentarily and ripped open his shirt. "You're mine." She whispered possessively. Erik shrugged out of his torn shirt and watched as his wife ran her fingernails over his chest.

"I can declare the same for you cherie." He responded.

She pushed him back on the bed then pushed his legs apart to stand between them. Erik looked up at her, shock and surprise on his face while her eyes narrowed at his. "You are not going to switch this around Erik. It is my turn."

"Why I never dreamed of it." Erik replied then groaned softly as she placed her hands over his covered manhood. "Cherie, what do you intend to do with me?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Zuri said to him as she began to unbutton his pants slowly. She watched with satisfaction as he looked in her eyes, a look of slight confusion and pleasure graced his bare face. "God, you are so handsome. You do not know how bad I have been wanting to do this Erik."

Erik smiled while watching her pull his pants down slightly to reveal his hardened member. He watched as she took his manhood in her hand and gently stroked it. Her eyes kept narrowed at his as if almost to say 'you're staying right there.' Her hand stroked more fervently now, causing Erik to groan in pleasure. Where had she learned to pleasure him in this way? He had certainly not taught her.

Zuri wrapped her tiny hand around his member and began to slowly pump it as her lips attacked a vulnerable spot on his neck. Erik groaned again. Was she trying to seduce him or was this a new technique she wanted to try on him? Either way, Erik was enjoying the attention he was receiving. He moaned loudly in her ear while she grinned inwardly. "Cherie," He finally said, "what possessed you to..."

Erik stopped when he felt her lips press against his chest. "Christine does not know what a fool she was." Zuri growled softly in his ear. He couldn't help to smile at this.

"Love, I do not know how much longer I can take your torture. Men weren't built like women."

Zuri raised an eyebrow. "So that excuses your behavior last night?"

"Oh no Madame. It hardly excuses it."

"I suppose I could relent if you promise to never play like that while I am pregnant."

"I promise."

Zuri smiled at him then gently pressed her lips against his as he rolled her over on her back and swiftly entered her. Zuri moaned while he thrust harshly against her, his lips found hers as his tongue maneuvered between her lips to caress her tongue.

He felt her bury her hands in his hair and grasp the locks of hair. He felt blood rushing as she shouted his name. He fell upon her, enjoying the feeling of completeness as his wife wrapped her arms around his neck. He enjoyed her and the feeling of being with someone who loved him.

xxxx

Zuri awoke from her peaceful slumber. She looked at her husband and noticed he was asleep. She smiled to herself. He was so peaceful when he was asleep. Her fingers gently stroked the right side of his face. Erik was such a handsome and masculine man. There were no other words to describe his beauty.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Erik questioned her as he opened one eye to look at her.

Zuri laughed softly. "Because Erik, I have been sleeping all day. I would have thought that you would have been more productive."

Erik opened both of his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Productive? You don't think caring for my wife is productive?"

She smiled at him, "Whatever you wish to do is alright with me. However, I need to be active Erik. You know this."

"My dear, I have Antoinette getting you your sewing and knitting supplies. You have to be patient."

"Easy for you to say. All you want to do is have sex."

"Do I detect mood swings here?"

Zuri raised an eyebrow at him, "I am not having mood swings. Besides if I am you have to deal with it."

It was Erik's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Oh I do? Since when do I have to listen to your ranting about pain? I can visualize it now. 'Oh Erik, i'm in so much pain! Make me tea! Rub my feet! Get your behind over here and have sex with me because I want it!'"

Zuri looked at her husband with a glare. She half wanted to laugh and half wanted to slap him for mocking her. "Don't mock me Erik."

"Moi, mock you. I have done nothing of the sort!" Erik replied as he gently reached to kiss her. She avoided his kiss. He sighed softly, "Zuri, I didn't mean to mock you. I was playing love. You know that. Forgive Erik if he hurt your feelings."

Zuri smiled sweetly at him, "I can forgive Erik...as long as he does what I want him to do."

Erik smiled back. "I feel I have unleashed the kitty again."

"I am up for another game before we eat." Zuri replied.

Erik grinned then watched as she leaned forward and kissed his lips. How he loved his wife. She was the only woman he could imagine being with. He pressed back before they went into another bout of making love.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Please review!!! I need to know how well I am doing. Come on people. I know you're out there!

2. Hope you like the chapter!


	32. XXXII

**XXXII.**

While Erik and Zuri were happy and content with themselves, Christine and Raoul had gone off to Zuri's hometown of Aveyron. It had taken a week to get arrive but it would all be worth it when Christine could ruin Zuri's life for punching her. They had contacted Zuri's father a week before they left and they would be expected.

When they arrived at the Bellamont mansion she was surprised at the large size of the place. It was bigger than the home she lived in with Raoul. Several servants greeted them and showed them into the mansion. They were then led into a parlor room where they at on a couch waiting silently for Zuri's father to appear.

"I am rather curious how you came by the information of my daughter's whereabouts." A male voice made itself known.

"It was not by amiable circumstances. You see Monsieur Bellamont, your daughter punched me for no apparant reason." Christine replied.

"What?! Why would she punch you?"

"I don't know. She was crazed. Out of her mind I think."

"It's the Opera Ghost. Well, he is not a ghost but claims it. He has cast a spell over your daughter." Raoul interrupted. "We can take you to them. We know where he is located."

"Very well. I will leave for Paris in two weeks."

Christine smiled as she thought of nothing but wrecking the marriage of Erik and Zuri. Zuri would regret punching her when her father came to get her.

xxxx

Over the past week Zuri's mood for sex seemed to dwindle. She was having violent episodes of vomiting and many more symptoms which Erik could not stand to watch her go through. He wanted her to be alright but that was not going to happen soon. Pregnancy was not agreeable with him. He laughed softly, if it wasn't agreeable with him then it must be hell for his wife.

He watched as she knit quietly. "Zuri, are you alright?"

"No Erik. I feel terrible." Zuri replied.

"I'm sorry love. I wish you were feeling better." He told her as she placed her hand over her stomach.

"I know. I appreciate the thought Erik, but I will not feel better for a while." She told him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Erik questioned her as she continued knitting.

"You can come over here and keep me warm." She replied.

Erik smiled wickedly as he made his way over to the couch where she was sitting. "You know I can make you warm."

Zuri shook her head as she commented, "Keep your sex drive in check."

"What if I don't want to?" He questioned her with a laugh.

"Then I will not be happy Erik." Zuri responded. "Believe me, you don't want to anger me."

"Yes my love." He said then gently kissed her forehead as he put a blanket over her lap and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She sighed, "It's hard to concentrate when I have my husband trying to arouse me."

"Moi? I have not even touched you."

"You know how sensitive I am." Zuri responded softly as if wondering if Erik would try something.

"You're accusing me."

"What gave you the first clue?" Zuri questioned him with a laugh.

"Then forgive me my love. You know how excited I get when you are around." Erik told her as he kissed her again.

"You are forgiven, but don't be cute Erik."

"Moi? Cute? Why i'm not being cute. Bunnies are cute. I'm handsome." Erik said as she eyed him.

She laughed softly. "Someone is full of himself. However, you are right, you are quite handsome." She stood up after putting her knitting on the table and gently tugged on his hands. "Come on Erik. What will you do without me?"

He laughed at her, "That is something I never want to find out. Now am I going to have to beg aren't I?"

Zuri smiled demurely. "Oh...I don't know...maybe." Erik raised an eyebrow at her as she began to walk quickly towards the bedroom.

"I better find my kitty in our bedroom or I will be angry." He announced with a laugh.

"Stop calling me kitty!" Zuri shouted then finally ran into their bedroom with a laugh.

Erik ran after her, his laugh echoing off the walls. What could ruin their fun now? Everything was perfect.

**Author's Notes:**

1) Sorry for the long wait! I do apologize.

2) Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up!

3) I will update soon!


	33. XXXIII

**XXXIII.**

"How is he treating you?" Madame Giry asked Zuri as she thread a needle to begin on her baby blanket.

"Like a queen. He's so virile though. I don't know if I can keep him pleased." Zuri replied.

Madame Giry laughed. "Dear, did you think Erik wouldn't be virile? He hasn't had any women in his life besides myself and Christine. Plus he is catching up after all those years."

She smiled, "I suppose so."

"Besides, you should be able to tell him if you don't want to have sex."

Zuri smiled again, "Disappointing him is something that I can never do."

"Erik understands. He will do anything for you."

"I know." She said softly. "Have you heard from Christine lately?"

"No. Why?" Madame Giry asked.

"I just wanted to know."

"Be careful Zuri."

"If I find her then she will regret saying those things about Erik." Zuri told Madame Giry in a very serious tone.

"You don't like her do you?" Madame Giry inquired.

"No. I don't. I won't hesitate to punch her again." She replied.

Madame Giry stared at Zuri for a moment. She definitely did not mind Zuri defending Erik, but she had never heard her be so defensive over him. "I would be careful Zuri." She repeated.

"Hmph. The only one who needs to be careful is Christine before I truly show her how defensive I get when it comes to my husband." Madame Giry smiled as she tried to imagine Zuri being pregnant and punching another woman. Although she abhorred violence, Christine definitely had it coming to her. "Forgive me Madame, I am going to go see Erik. I need to have a discussion with him."

"Very well. I will see you soon." She said then smiled as Zuri left.

xxxx

Erik heard Zuri's footsteps as she walked quickly into their home. He was at the organ organizing his sheet music. He turned his head just in time to see her come straight at him. "What is the matter love?" He questioned her as she stopped in front of him.

She raised an eyebrow slowly then said, "Nothing Erik. Do you have time?"

"Time for what?"

Zuri smiled innocently then told him, "Time, that's all."

He looked at her as she turned around, her curvaceous bottom was presented to him and he knew exactly what she wanted. Erik smiled, he admired his wife very much, not just for her looks but for her initiative. When she wanted his attention she would certainly get it in anyway she deemed it appropriate. He reached up to grab her hips but felt her slap his hand away. "Ah, ah, ah! I'm not in the mood for games today. So I don't want you to call me kitty."

"But Zuri! What am I to do?" He asked her as she turned her head and gave him a demure smile.

"You are to be a good boy."

Erik growled softly, "I'm not a boy."

Zuri turned around and looked at him, her eyes hardened emeralds. Erik looked at her, she had unbuttoned the front of her dress which revealed her white camisole. Erik noticed that she was inching her way out of the dress. "I want to surprise you."

"Oh you do Zuri." He replied truthfully. When she had finally inched her way out of her dress she shoved it to the side then kicked off her heels. Zuri stood with her feet spread and her hands on her hips. Her belly slightly larger, but not too much. "You are killing me Zuri!"

She smiled sweetly then reached forward and grabbed him by his shirt. "Do you want to know why I am like this?" Erik shook his head as her hands pressed against his chest. "I am like this because I want to show you that you are a very special man. I know you have heard it from me before, but I adore you and I want you to be happy."

"Zuri, I am happy love. I am happy that you feel comfortable enough to do this with me." Erik announced, he gently kissed her lips then smiled as she nibbled softly. She led him by the shirt into their bedroom, positioned him in front of the bed, and then pushed him on his back.

"One more thing Erik."

"Yes love."

"When I get through with you, you will have forgotten all about the past...especially Christine." Erik sat straight up but before he could say a word she had her lips on his.

xxxx

When Zuri's father arrived in Paris he felt even angrier than before. Zuri would be punished for her misbehavior. She would then be carted back to their home where she would marry and never leave the mansion again. She would face punishment for what she had done. He would make sure she paid for what she had done.

Tomorrow he would go and get her and she would not stop him from taking her home. No matter what, Zuri would come home with him...come hell or high water.

xxxx

Erik rolled over on his back then looked to his side. His gaze met Zuri's, she flashed him a smile. "What did you think Erik?"

"I do not have words for what I have experienced." He replied as she smiled again.

"You must have something to say."

"My love you are absolutely perfect. I was astonished." She flashed him a strange look, "Love, I meant 'astonished' in a good way."

"Good." She said then curled up against him.

"A few questions though...where did you learn to...well for lack of better terms, to pleasure a man like that?" Erik questioned her.

"I read and imagined it. I did want to do that on our wedding night but someone wanted to play alpha male." Zuri responded with a laugh.

Erik raised an elegant eyebrow and said, "So you are blaming me?"

"Moi? Of course I am."

He chuckled loudly as he gathered her up in his arms and rolled her on top of his naked body. "I love you my little temptress."

She smiled at him as she straddled his hips and leaned forward, pressing her mouth over his own. After a few seconds she pulled back and said, "As I love you Erik...more than you will ever know."

**Author's Notes:**

1) Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever. Cut me some slack people. I just graduated from college!

2) If Zuri sounds a bit too much like a sex-crazed woman…well, she is. Too bad if you don't like it.

3) Prepare yourself for the next chapter because there will be a confrontation.


	34. XXXIV

**XXXIV.**

"What are you doing here Christine?" Antoinette asked with an angered look on her face.

"I have come to see Erik." She replied then turned to her husband, "We have come to see him."

"I am not taking you to him." Antoinette said as she started to the door to her room.

"Madame, if you do not then I will have you arrested." A new voice interrupted.

Antoinette looked at the man's stern face and knew this must be Zuri's father. "No. I will not let you ruin their happiness."

"Madame Giry, certainly you must understand the danger..." Christine began, but was interrupted by Antoinette's angry voice.

"You dare! You have no understanding of what he has been through. You have no understanding what Zuri has been through. You are a childish little girl wanting to ruin their lives. You deserved to be slapped by Zuri. She had every right to do so."

"How can you say that?!" Christine screeched. "You haven't even known her as long as you have known me!"

"Your father would be disappointed in you!"

"No he wouldn't! He would be proud!"

"Madame! If you do not take me to see my daughter, I will have you arrested promptly." Zuri's father interrupted the two.

Antoinette sighed deeply, 'This is going to turn out very bad.' "Very well, however, do not blame me when things turn out badly." 'For you.'

xxxx

"Erik!" Antoinette called out as she entered the lair; Christine, Raoul, and Zuri's father were following her.

"One moment Madame." A reply echoed into the main chamber followed by soft feminine laughter.

"Do hurry." She said then heard soft footsteps as she saw Erik descend the stairs from his bedroom to the main chamber of his home. He was adjusting the collar on his shirt while looking in her direction. He stopped immediately when he saw Christine standing with her. Not just Christine, the fop and Zuri's father was with her as well. "I'm sorry Erik."

"Madame...what are these people doing in my home?!"

"I'm here to take my daughter home."

"She's not going anywhere with you. She is my wife." Erik replied.

"Erik," Zuri's voice echoed into the main chamber, "what is the matter?"

"Nothing love. I have to take care of a few pests." Erik replied.

Zuri rushed beside him, her eyes caught hold of her father then Christine. Zuri grit her teeth and balled her fists in a rage. "Get out of our home you pompous brat!" She directed her voice towards Christine.

Erik caught hold of her waist as she tried to make her way towards Christine. "You are one to talk! You've been a whore to this monster!" Christine shouted back.

Erik let Zuri go as he gasped. He had never thought Christine would turn out like this. Zuri narrowed her eyes on the Vicomtess and headed towards her. Erik knew that his wife was about to have a few choice words with Christine. "Zuri..." He whispered as she neared closer to the other angry woman.

"How dare you call me a whore, you brat!" Zuri yelled as she set her sight on the Vicomtess. Erik barely registered what was going on before Zuri swung her fist at Christine. "You better pray I don't get a hold of you!"

Everyone watched in astonishment as Zuri grabbed hold of Christine's hair and began to pull hard while Christine struggled to scratch at any part of Zuri that she could find. They exchanged very improper words for two ladies as they struggled with each other. The two ended up toppling over in the lake where Zuri finally punched Christine in the cheek.

After several minutes of watching Madame Giry interrupted, "Erik do something!"

Erik shook his head as if to wake out of a trance, "Enough Zuri!" He yelled at his wife, but saw that she was not stopping. At this point she was dunking a flustered Christine underwater. Erik rushed to the lake and jumped in after telling the fop to grab his wife. He grabbed hold of Zuri's waist and pulled her out of the lake as the Vicomte assisted his wife.

"She's rabid!" Christine screamed at Erik.

"No Christine...she only hates you." Erik replied angrily.

Christine looked at him with a shocked expression. It was as if she could not comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. "No one hates me."

Erik laughed softly. "You are a child."

"I am not!" Christine shouted as she stomped her foot.

"Face the truth Christine. You will always be a child. I am happy with Zuri. She makes me even more happier than I used to be." He replied with a smile. "Zuri does so much more for me than you could ever do."

"Enough!" Zuri's father shouted. "You are coming back home with me right now Zuri."

Zuri put her hands on her hips. "No! I am perfectly content being with my husband!"

"You little fool! You did this to ruin our family!" Her father yelled at the top of his voice.

"It is always my fault isn't it?! You blame me for everything. Of course my brothers will always be perfect to you even when they squander their money!" Zuri screamed back in a rage.

"You'll come back this instant or so help me..."

"What?! What will you do father?" Zuri interrupted as her voice rose to match his.

"I'll ban you from our home and the will. You'll get nothing from me Zuri. NOTHING!"

"Good! I would rather die than return!"

"It can be arranged!"

"You will not touch my wife and the mother of my child!" Erik roared as he grasped for his sword and pointed it at him. "You will go back up and leave Paris for good.

As for you Christine...I never want to see your face again!"

"You can't order me around!" Zuri's father shouted at Erik.

"You are in my domain monsieur. I can do what I damn well please...even kill you. Now leave!" Erik's eyes narrowed on Zuri's father. "Do this now or I swear I will force you out and I have taken on more men than you two. By the way Christine, I will not save you from your fate. My wife does have the right to protect her home in anyway she deems to." He smiled, "Personally, I enjoyed watching you get pummeled and I would rather enjoy it again."

Christine huffed at Erik's words, "You are such an ugly mons..." She stopped when she noticed Zuri balling her hands in fists.

"Get out of our home!" Zuri hissed at the three intruders.

"You will regret this!" Zuri's father shouted.

"I doubt it!" She replied angrily.

"Come, there is no need to waste time on a whore and a monster." Christine announced then pulled Raoul with her as she found the tunnel that led them back up.

"You hear this girl...if you ever come back home i'll lock you up so fast that your head will spin!" Zuri's father told her then spun around and followed the pair out.

"You don't have to worry about that." Zuri muttered then swiftly walked up to the bedroom, leaving her husband and Madame Giry behind.

"Do not worry about me. Go check on Zuri." Antoinette said as Erik nodded.

**Author's Notes:**

1) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

2) If you didn't like that scene and love Christine…sorry, I had to.

3) Please review more! Thanks!


	35. XXXV

**XXXV.**

Zuri felt such a rage that she barely registered angrily toppling over the large brass candle holder. She hated her father and that bitch Christine. How she wanted to throttle the both of them. God how she wished they were dead.

She found the bed quickly and grabbed a pillow. Once pressing her face into the pillow she screamed and screamed loudly. "What is the matter love?" Erik's musical voice entered her ears. A hint of laughter was in his voice.

Zuri pulled the pillow away from her face. "I hate them. I hate them all." She rounded on him. "Why didn't you let me finish it?"

"Zuri you won." He tried to reason with her as she grit her teeth.

"No I did not. She got away!"

"Not without being throttled." Erik replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Oooh! Erik!"

He pressed her harshly against the side of the bed. "What angers you more love? The fact that you didn't exact your intended revenge or the fact that you don't think that I am proud of you?"

Zuri gasped. "You always see through me Erik."

"Zuri, I was deeply affected by your tirade." She waited to hear the worst but he continued in a soft manner, "I am honored that my wife would fight over me."

"You are?" Zuri questioned him but noted that he quickly held his hand up.

"Yes love, however, you are a pregnant woman. I expect you to act like a wife and mother and keep yourself busy in other ways." Erik told her then pressed a kiss against her lips. "I believe you know how."

Zuri gasped again, "Erik, Madame Giry could catch us."

"Not likely. She is going back up." He responded while pushing her up against the bed so his body fit between her spread legs. "I am taking control for a while vixen. Therefore you will do what I tell you to."

"What if they come back? What if my father comes back?" She asked him suddenly.

"Then we will be ready. Until then, I want to feel my wife and give her pleasure in every way possible." Erik replied with a smile plastered on his face.

Zuri sat up on the bed as Erik pulled her dress over her head. After tossing the garment to the side he knelt on the floor as he gently caressed her stomach. "I look forward to our child."

She smiled as she stroked Erik's hair. "You do?"

"Of course I do love. I can't wait to be a father." Erik responded, he cupped her stomach with his hands then slowly pushed her chemise up so he could kiss her enlarged stomach. "I do love to watch you grow."

Zuri blew a strand of hair out of her face in frustration. "Oh yes. I imagine that I will look great when I am fatter."

Erik laughed softly, "Don't start Zuri. You will be beautiful."

"I despise men sometimes." She said as his lips pressed up against her belly.

"And why is that?"

"You don't know the pain we women go through for you."

Erik burst out into a fit of laughter. "Childbirth is a pain, I wish I could take the pain away love." Zuri took off her chemise and threw it onto the floor. Her hands cupped his face as she gently brought him up to face level and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Be quiet and take me." She commanded him. Erik grunted as he pushed her legs further apart. Luckily she had forgot to put on her panties and only had on her underskirt which made it easier for him. He positioned her easily and slid home, a soft cry escaping from her lips. He lowered his head to her breast and captured a sensitive nub in his mouth. Zuri screamed suddenly as their bodies collided and sweat glistened on her forehead. Her hands moved to his head and grasped clumps of hair in her fists.

"Ow Zuri!" Erik finally yelled but saw that he was not getting through to her. He was rather relieved when she finally moved her hands to his back and clawed harshly. Erik felt so close and could see she was almost there. They collided once more and her head fell backwards as she panted loudly. Erik gained his breath quickly then commented, "I am going to have to start tying your hands. You can injure a man with those claws."

Zuri raised an eyebrow weakly, "Don't you start."

Erik grinned, "What if I want to kitty? You are beneath me and I can do whatever I want."

Zuri rolled her eyes at her husband. "Kitty will play later."

He laughed, "I always win love. Remember that."

xxxx

"We're not going to let that whore get away with what she did!" Christine shouted at the top of her lungs.

"No dear." Raoul replied.

"Then why don't we go back?"

"Because, the wench is pregnant. We have to wait till she is further along."

"Why?"

"Because, later on Zuri will have an accident and not even the Opera Ghost will be able to save her." Raoul explained as he looked at his wife.

Christine smiled at her husband, "I love you Raoul."

"I love you too Christine."

**Author's Notes:**

1) Hey! Please review! I would appreciate it.

2) Thanks for the reviews so far.

3) Enjoy the chapter.


	36. XXXVI

**XXXVI.**

Zuri lay in a fetal position as she felt her stomach cramp once more. Two months had passed and she was feeling the pressures of pregnancy. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as her stomach cramped once more. A whimper escaped her throat. A soft hand gently caressed her stomach as a mouth pressed over her neck. Erik's solution to her pain was to give her pleasure, to make her forget the pain she was feeling. "No Erik." She whimpered softly.

"Love, it worked last time." Erik whispered in her ear.

"Last time I was burning for nearly an hour after you began." She responded seriously.

"But you loved it." He continued as his hand traveled from her bare shoulder down to her breast, slowly cupping the mound as she moaned her approval.

"No..." Zuri started but groaned as he rolled her over on her back.

"Don't love. You are in need of pleasure and you are denying it. Besides, your stomach feels better after we have sex. Don't deny it Zuri." Erik continued as his hand gently moved down her stomach.

"No Erik. Please. I want to lay still."

Erik frowned, "Alright Zuri. However, I tried."

Zuri laughed softly, "Yes you did Erik, you tried to get between my legs."

He laughed with her. "Yes madame, I am a bad husband."

"Oooh!" She cried out as her stomach cramped once more. "Oh for pete sakes Erik, your child is being active."

Erik continued laughing while he rubbed her belly. "Calm down little one. Your mother needs her rest." He said as he gently kissed her stomach softly.

"Don't..." Zuri began to say but stopped herself when she felt his hands rub her stomach in circular motions.

"Erik! You're going to arouse me that way."

He grinned wickedly. "That is the point mon chere. I have wanted to say that you are growing in some very attractive places. It is hard being a husband to a pregnant wife."

"What is so hard about it?" She questioned him curiously with a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"A man's weakness can be his sexual drive and you my dear do not make it any better when you are showing off your body to me."

"Males and their sex drives." Zuri muttered.

"God you know I want to take you and you are refusing your husband." He flashed her a pleading look.

Zuri felt her stomach cramp again, "Fine. I am obviously out-voted because your child is giving me a hard time."

Erik grinned as he gently kissed her cheek. "I promise to be good."

"You better." Zuri replied then watched as her husband began to unbutton his pants.

xxxx

Madame Giry knew that eventually Christine would return for her revenge against Zuri. If she knew anything about her it was that Christine hated to be made a fool of and Zuri had made an utter fool of her. It had been funny, but she had seriously thought that Christine could do harm to Zuri. Especially in her condition.

'Be careful Zuri,' she thought to herself. 'Even you can get hurt by them if you are not careful.'

She had watched Erik turn around miraculously and give Zuri the attention she so deserved and desired. Everything had changed for the better, but when she had hit Christine it turned worse. Christine had become something that she never envisioned. She became a terrible person who would do harm to another for the sake of it. She never thought Christine could be that way...but she was.

Madame Giry would keep an eye out on Zuri, she would make sure that Christine did nothing detrimental to her. If so then the baby could be in serious trouble. She knew that Erik would kill if anything were to happen to either his wife or baby. Hell would break lose as the term was often quoted. Yes, she would keep a close eye on Zuri.

xxxx

Zuri woke to the sound of Erik's voice. She felt his hand on her stomach as he gently caressed her. "What?" Zuri asked as she shook bleariness from her eyes.

"Zuri, I hate to wake you but you were having a bad dream." He replied with concern etched on his face.

"It was nothing." She replied as she tried to shake away his concern.

"Tell me about it." He said as she sighed softly.

"Fine. I was in a dark room and starting to descend down a flight of stairs. I felt a pair of hands push me down them. I fell until I lay at the bottom. I heard a laugh then sat up to see if I was okay but saw that I was bleeding. You woke me up after that."

Erik looked at her in a concerned manner. "Love, I worry about you."

"It's only a dream." Zuri explained as she felt Erik tighten his hold.

"Still, I want you to be careful."

"I always am."

Erik shook his head at her. "I'm serious."

"I am too." She said as she turned in his arms and gently kissed him. "Don't worry. It was only a dream."

**Author's Notes:**

1) We're getting further along. The big pregnancy chapter will be along in two or three chapters, so expect that.

2) Please review! Please! I need feedback people! I do appreciate it.

3) Thanks for the reviews!


	37. XXXVII

**XXXVII.**

Erik noticed that Zuri had become more withdrawn as the weeks passed by. At first he wondered if he had done something to make her angry with him. But she had quelled his fear of that when she had laid with him several days ago. Erik could not stand that she was becoming withdrawn from him and he could not stop it.

Zuri didn't want to tell Erik the truth. She had been having reoccurring nightmares since the first time she had dreamed about falling down the steps. She didn't know if it was something important but she knew that it scared her. She was scared of what might happen if she were to fall down. What would happen if her baby were to die from a result?

"What is the matter Zuri?" Erik questioned her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing." She replied.

"It can't be nothing. Tell me what is bothering you so." Erik commanded as he pulled her into his embrace. She gasped softly as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I keep having the nightmares Erik. What if I do fall down a set of stairs? I couldn't bear if I lost our child. I would be a murderer!" Zuri cried out as tears fell down her cheeks in streams.

"Love, nothing will happen. If you feel this way then I will accompany you up and down every set of stairs you have to climb and descend." Erik said as he gently stroked her hair in loving caresses. "And no, you would never be a murderer. Accidents happen love. No matter what you do you could never be a murderer in my eyes."

"Oh Erik." Zuri mumbled miserably. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands moved down her back and caressed her spine gently. "I love you so much."

"Zuri, sit with me for a few minutes." He told her as he gently lowered her to the couch. Erik sat next to her then said softly, "I feel I have been too selfish."

Zuri cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have been selfish in making you lay with me. I hope you understand that I do not want to be selfish. We should not have as much sex now that you are pregnant and you are in your second stage of pregnancy."

Zuri smiled, "Erik, you are not selfish. However, you are right."

Erik returned her smile then gently caressed her cheek. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." She replied with another brilliant smile. Erik laughed then kissed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. He softly stroked her hair as she leaned into his embrace. She loved her husband; there was no doubt in it.

xxxx

Madame Giry joined Zuri as they embroidered a large baby blanket. "I don't know if poor Erik is going to be comfortable with us not being as active in the bed."

"He'll survive." Madame Giry replied with a laugh.

Zuri felt very close to Madame Giry. She was a friend and a motherly figure as well. She trusted her more than anyone...besides Erik. "What was it like when you were pregnant with Meg?"

"It was difficult, but I loved every moment of it." Madame Giry explained as she worked on the pattern she was embroidering.

"Did your husband have sex with you too?"

"Yes. A few times. He was a busy man though." She replied.

"I don't want to disappoint Erik. He is such a loving and caring man."

Madame Giry stifled a laugh, "Oh my dear. Erik will survive a few more months of pregnancy. All husbands must go through this phase, besides Erik has endured longer periods of time without being sexual."

Zuri smiled, "I suppose so."

"Zuri, a wife has many duties to her husband; however, a husband has equal amount of duties to his wife."

She nodded in agreement while continuing working on her pattern. "I agree." Zuri paused then asked, "Do you think Erik will ever move away from the opera house?"

"I don't know Zuri. He's been here too long to move away suddenly."

"True. I would never want to force him from his comfort zone." Zuri said as she pulled at the thread that had suddenly knotted. "However, he can't stay here forever. As much as I love him, he needs to face the outside. We could go anywhere. No one would have to know us and we could raise a family."

Madame Giry smiled. "Talk to Erik about it."

"I know what he would say." Zuri laughed then imitated her husband, "Are you out of your mind woman?"

They both shared a laugh. "You would be surprised Zuri. Ask him."

Zuri nodded, "Very well. I think I will."

The two concentrated on their embroidering once more and exchanged brief words when weary of the silence. Zuri felt so relieved that she could talk to Madame Giry about Erik. It was a huge burden off her shoulders and she could ask for advice from the older woman. She was glad Madame Giry was her friend.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Another chapter update! Yay!

2. Thanks for the reviews!

3. An update will occur within the week…hopefully!


	38. XXXVIII

**XXXVIII.**

Time seemed to pass quickly when one was pregnant. Zuri was in her seventh month and still learning to keep a reign on Erik's enthusiasm for sex. Though she loved being thought of as sexy. Zuri kept having feelings that something awful would happen to her or the baby. She did not know what though. They had not heard from the Vicomtess and that was what scared her the most. She knew that if the Vicomtess was silent then something would happen.

Erik kept an eye on his wife. He knew her body was becoming more susceptible to dangers. She was pregnant for God's sake! Erik was always behind her. When she walked up the stairs he would press himself against her back and firmly hold the rails or press his hands against the walls as she ascended the stairs. He did not want anything to happen to her or their baby.

He often felt his strongest during days and nights when she clung to him for support while they lay in the bed. 'Make love to me,' she would whisper, and he would though he did so in a much softer and gentler way. Erik found his soulmate...he knew it. He felt it deep in his bones. He felt it every night he lay beside her and every time she lay his hand over her stomach. 'Feel it Erik,' Zuri would whisper as the child within her would kick his hand. 'Do you feel it?' She would ask in an excited tone.

When she did this he felt a sense of pride swell in his chest. She was his, only his. There was no other man who would have her. Erik had never felt such an overwhelming need to protect anyone. Not even for Christine. He would often sing her to sleep on nights of sleeplessness and watch as she curled her arms around his neck. Her sweet breath tickling his throat as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

But things could never stay in a dream state forever. Zuri's nightmare would eventually come true.

xxxx

Zuri was walking slowly towards a stairway. Where was Erik when she needed him? Ever since she had had the nightmares she began to fear stairs and without Erik there to keep her safe she worried greatly. She knew she should not have any fear but there was the great fear that she could lose her child.

She stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her bones. Zuri began to turn around. She had neared the stairs enough that she could take a step down and begin her descent. Zuri felt something hit her from the backside of her head. Her reached up to touch the spot immediately and when doing so she felt someone push against her back in a hard motion.

It was then that she knew that her nightmare was coming true. Zuri felt dazed and as if she was out of her body when she began to fall down the steps. She desperately reached for the railing but couldn't grab a hold of it. Her hands flew to her stomach immediately as she realized that she was not going to be able to stop her body from tumbling down the stairs. She screamed for Erik before her head hit the stone floor below, knocking her out temporarily.

xxxx

Erik heard Zuri's scream echo towards him. It was now that he worried. He had only let her go off by herself for a few moments. Then he remembered that she had been heading to her old bedroom to prepare it for when the baby was to come. Realization dawned on him. There was a set of stairs to descend before reaching her room.

He began to quicken his pace until finally he was in a dead run to find her. 'Please be alright Zuri.' He thought to himself over and over. He finally found the stairs and gazed in horror at the bottom. "No!" He shouted as he quickly descended the stairs and carefully kneeled alongside of her. "Zuri. Wake up Zuri!" He commanded her as he checked her head and noticed a little blood seeping from an open wound. 'Check the baby.' Erik thought suddenly. He reached over and gently placed his hand over her stomach. He could not be sure if the baby was alright until he got Zuri to a safer place to check her wounds.

The only person he relied on besides Zuri was Madame Giry and that was who he intended to take her to. A thousand thoughts flooded his mind as he carefully picked her up from the floor. He wanted to know what other damage had been done. Zuri couldn't have fallen on her own. Who was behind it?

Erik quickly ascended the steps and began to rush towards Antoinette's room. 'Please be there.' He thought to himself as he rushed towards her bedroom. Antoinette would know what to do. All of the sudden he felt like the little boy that had escaped from the circus. He felt helpless and dependent upon the one person who had rescued him.

He arrived at Antoinette's bedroom and began to kick at it while shouting, "Antoinette! Antoinette!"

She opened the door hurridly, "Erik what are you..." Antoinette took in a deep breath of air then covered her mouth. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Antoinette, something is wrong."

"Did she fall?"

"I think...I don't know. Antoinette we have to do something!"

Antoinette could not believe Erik was becoming quite unsettled by Zuri's condition. However, he was about to become a father and he had been married less than a year. "Bring her in. Lay her on the bed."

Erik obeyed her, not know what to do with himself as he placed his unconcious wife on the bed. "Is there a doctor here?"

"No." Antoinette replied. "All we have now is some supplies. We would have to go get a doctor to make sure that Zuri is alright."

"The baby. What about the baby? She would die if it was injured in some way."

"Erik, the mother is always more important. You have to check on her before the baby otherwise both could die." Antoinette tried to reason with him. "Here, help me with her clothes then go get some gauze, cloths, and a bowl of water."

He obeyed her yet again and helped the older woman undress his wife till she was in her undergarments. Erik heard soft moans emit from his wife's mouth as he gently lowered her back down then went to find the items Antoinette requested. Erik's mind was buzzing with thoughts. Would she be alright? What about the baby? Would she go into early labor? Erik brought Antoinette the supplies quickly then sat down on the bed as Antoinette began to dab at the open wound on Zuri's head. "It will be alright Erik. She won't die from a fall."

"But the baby could..." Erik began but was interrupted by Zuri's loud moaning then a shriek of pain echoed in the room. He knew then and there that her water had broke. The fall had caused his wife to go into early labor.

**Author's Note:**

1. Thanks for the reviews. Though there were really not that much this time. Please keep reviewing! I need them to know how I am doing.

2. Don't worry! Everything will turn out ok!


	39. XXXIX

**XXXIX.**

A man with long, wiry black hair approached the Vicomte's dining room. In it sat a huge ornate table with several chairs. The Vicomte and Vicomtess sat at the head of the table awaiting the news that he had to bring them. "Well?" The Vicomtess asked in an impatient tone.

"She was easy to find. I pushed her down the stairs and she was unconscious when I left. She won't be able to identify me."

"How can we know that your telling us the truth? We must know for certain." The Vicomte said as he looked at the grimy man.

"She won't be bothering you. But if you don't believe me I can always go back..."

"No!" Christine yelled. "Take your money. It is on the chair at the end of the table and do not mention this arrangement to anyone!"

"Yes, my lady." He said then grabbed an envelope of francs and left the manor.

"It serves that bitch right if she loses her child." Christine said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Let's hope that the opera ghost does not deduce who had hurt his wife." Raoul commented as he looked towards the hallway. "Lest we both shall be in trouble."

"Don't worry love. He won't find out, i'll make sure of it."

xxxx

Zuri's eyes opened slowly as she felt her body protest in pain. "Zuri! Zuri!" Two panicked voices shouted at her.

"What...?" She asked softly as she tried to move her aching body.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Erik's voice asked.

"Erik! We won't know until Zuri is fully awake!" Madame Giry's voice interrupted.

Zuri saw blurred figures dancing around her as she tried to concentrate on the taller figure. "Wake up love! You're going to have our child! Can't you feel it?"

"Erik..." Zuri mumbled before feeling a sharp, intense pain in her abdomen. "Aaahhh!" She screamed.

"Erik stop badgering her! She's barely awake. Go do something useful and get some towels and blankets." Madame Giry told him as he was pushed to the side and she took his place. "Zuri," she said softly as she took Zuri's hand in her own, "you have to wake up and concentrate. You fell down a flight of stairs and the baby is coming."Zuri felt confused as she tried to concentrate on Madame Giry's face.

"Baby...coming?"

"Yes. The baby is coming Zuri. You have to concentrate so we can deliver it safely."

She told Zuri as she squeezed her hand. Zuri screamed again when she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen. "The contractions aren't far apart as I thought they would be." Erik returned with fresh towels and several blankets. She turned to Erik, "We are going to have to deliver the baby ourselves Erik. There is no time."

"What?!" Erik shouted in surprise. "Antoinette we cannot do that."

"We can and we will! Now help me prepare. I'm going to need you to lift up her lower body while I place blankets underneath her then you are going to have to take off her pantalets." Madame Giry replied. Erik resisted for a moment. "Now Erik!"

They were quick. Erik had never seen his friend so commanding before. Usually he was the one who took charge but he felt so helpless that maybe it was good for her to do so. Erik assisted Zuri as she groaned in pain. Her vision was becoming more focused and she realized that their child would be coming soon. She burst out into tears as she thought of what might happen if their child was hurt during her fall.

"Angel...Zuri please stop. There is no need to cry. It will only cause you more stress." Erik told her as he gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Zuri was sitting up now to see Antoinette placing towels between her legs.

"But the baby! Erik!" She cried out as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Zuri! Snap out of it!" Madame Giry shouted at the younger woman. Zuri stopped crying then looked at her. "You have to concentrate on delivering your child. It will be fine but if you keep crying and behaving the way you are then it will cause stress on you and the child. Now lay back and start counting. When you feel that you are ten counts apart in contractions then we will start."

They waited almost an hour before Zuri felt that she was ready. Erik gently grasped her hand as she gasped for air. Sweat poured down her face as she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen. "It hurts." Zuri cried.

"I know sweetheart but it will be over soon."

"No you don't know Erik. It hurts!"

Madame Giry smiled as she thought of her own experience with pregnancy. "Try to concentrate on your breathing Zuri. We will tell you when to start pushing." She turned to Erik. "Come here Erik. You need to help me."

Zuri looked up and watched the two while concentrating on her breathing. "Push Zuri!" Antoinette exclaimed as she held the younger woman's hand.

Zuri pushed hard and screamed as she did so. Sweat continued to pour down her face as she felt her body scream in agony with her. "Stop love." Erik told her. He was bent over her legs and trying to see how their child was going to come out. She gasped as he pushed her legs further apart. "Let's try again Zuri. Push."

"The head!" Erik shouted. "I can see the head. A little more love. A little more."

She screamed as stars burst in front of her eyes. Her body ached and protested against the pain that she was feeling. Tears fell down her cheeks as she pushed until she could not. She looked up as she heard a baby's soft wail. Figures swam in her vision and she heard Erik's fading voice say, "It's a girl Zuri."

xxxx

Zuri felt as if she had been dumped in a cold bath. "Wake up Zuri." Erik's voice entered her thoughts.

She strained to open her eyes. "Erik?" Zuri found herself in a bathtub. She shivered feeling the coldness of the water touch her heated skin.

"I thought you might have left us."

"The baby..."

"She's alright. Antoinette is cleaning her up as we speak. I figured you needed a bath to cool your body. You were sweating badly." Erik told her as he poured a bucket of water over her head. She shivered more.

"Is she..." She started but couldn't finish her sentence.

"She is small but developed. She will be fine." Erik whispered softly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was pushed. I was pushed by someone Erik." Zuri told her husband as he gently scrubbed her shoulders.

Erik growled loudly, "What?!" He roared.

"Please Erik, let us talk later." Zuri begged him.

"Alright love." Erik said as he calmed down.

xxxx

Erik reemerged with Zuri dressed in one of Antoinette's nightgown's. Antoinette held a wailing baby in her arms as Zuri was propped up against the bed's headboard. Erik watched as Antoinette gave their child to Zuri. She helped Zuri unbutton the front of the gown so she could nurse her child. "What do you want to call her?" Zuri asked her husband.

"You want me to name her?" Erik inquired with a surprised look.

"Yes. Why are you surprised?"

"I thought you would name her."

"Erik, I want to give her father the chance to name her. Now do it."

Erik smiled at his wife as he turned to his nursing child. She had a smattering of black hair on her head and she looked up at him to reveal golden eyes. His eyes. He smiled at his daughter as he tried to think of a name. "Is Aya alright?"

"Aya...a beautiful name Erik."

"I think she is finished Zuri." Antoinette interrupted.

"Thank you Madame Giry." Zuri replied as she handed her daughter to the older woman to button up her gown. In turn Antoinette handed Aya to her father. He cradled her gently in his arms. Erik walked over to the bed after Zuri had buttoned up the gown. He sat down beside her and they both looked at their child. "She is so beautiful."

"She get's it from her mother." Erik murmured.

"Not just from me, she gets her eyes from her father."

Erik laughed softly. "I'm glad you both are safe. I love you Zuri."

"I love you too Erik."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Okay I updated as fast as I could! Please review!

2. Thanks for the reviews so far. Love you all!


	40. XL

**XL.**

Zuri rocked Aya in her arms as she nursed the small child. She felt Erik's soft hands rub her back as she did so. It had been a week since the incident and still had no leads to who had pushed Zuri down the stairs. There were two suspects in his mind and no doubt he would find them. He knew it had to be Christine and Raoul, the fop. If they were responsible, as he suspected, then he would make sure to wring their necks. He would probably let Zuri beat the hell out of Christine if she wanted to.

"She is beautiful Zuri." Erik told his wife as she held their child to her chest.

"Yes she is. Erik, I want to move."

"What? Why?" Erik questioned her.

"I don't feel safe in Paris anymore. I don't care where we go but I do not want our child to be in any harm." Zuri explained.

"Where do you want to go then?" He asked her as she handed him Aya.

"I don't know Erik, I just want to go somewhere where we have no past. Please Erik. I don't feel safe."

"I know love. I promise that we will move soon." Erik said as he gently rocked Aya in his arms. Zuri smiled as she watched him rocking Aya. He was a great father and she knew that they would have more children in the future. "What?" He asked as she smiled again.

"You look so natural holding Aya. You are a perfect father Erik." Zuri complimented him as he tried to pull his finger away from his daughter's death grip. She laughed softly as he finally pried his finger from his daughter's hands.

"She's a strong girl." He commented.

"She gets it from her father...and her eyes."

"I'm glad that is the only thing she gets."

"Erik. You know how much I love you. I wouldn't have cared if she had come out with your infliction or not. I didn't marry you for your looks." She paused then smiled, "Though my husband is very handsome."

He laughed, Zuri knew how to make him feel better about himself. "I am lucky to have you Zuri."

"You bet your handsome behind on it." Zuri replied as she laughed with him.

"Italy." Erik said, "we'll go to Italy before Autumn comes. I promise."

"Thank you Erik. I love you so much." She thanked him then embraced him gently.

Erik smiled again, "As I love you."

xxxx

"What?!" Christine screamed as she pulled at her brunette curls in frustration. "Neither the brat or bitch died!"

"It was never guaranteed..." The informant told her.

"I don't care. I'm going back and this time I will take care of it properly since no one else can."

"Yes Madame." He said. The informant then left her behind, plotting her next move.

"That bitch will get what she deserves." She murmured to herself then began to come up with a new plan.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Don't hate me, I just did not have the energy to contribute a long chapter. Next chapter will be much longer.

2. Please, please review! I need more review in order to fuel more chapters.

3. I update my other phantom story if you are reading it. Just thought I would let you know.


	41. XLI

**XLI.**

A month had passed in happy marital bliss. Though the couple barely slept, they made the best of it and loved their daughter. Erik was a perfect father...at least in Zuri's eyes. He played with their child, bathed her, changed her...he went above and beyond. Zuri knew that he was a little on edge. They both knew that the period of healing for a woman was coming to an end and she was sure that he would want to have a little time to himself with her.

Zuri smiled as Erik held their daughter against his shoulder as she turned her cheek to fall asleep. Her small thumb was in her mouth as Erik walked over to Zuri. She smiled as her husband said, "She's about to go to sleep I think."

"Good. I know you are probably tired." Zuri said as Erik sat down beside her.

"You haven't been the only one to get up at night to console our little angel."

She laughed softly then kissed Erik's cheek. "What a wonderful husband you are Erik. I could not have asked for more."

He smiled at her as they watched their daughter fall asleep in Erik's arms. After she did so, Erik took her over to her crib and covered her with a heavy blanket. They made sure that she was warm in the lair. Erik walked back over to the bed and sat down again. Zuri lay on her side, her eyes were on him. "Zuri, you realize that soon your period of healing will be over."

"Yes Erik. I do." Zuri responded as Erik looked at her.

"Would you want to have sex with me?" He asked.

She laughed softly, "There is no doubt that I would want to have sex with you Erik." She looked down for a moment, "Would you want to be intimate with me? I mean I have changed."

It was Erik's turn to laugh now, "You have changed, but in beautiful ways. Your breasts are so beautiful. I admire everything about your body."

"Erik, i'm not going to look the same."

"Who said you were? You have changed. You look more beautiful than before."

"You better not be lying to me."

"Moi? Lie? I would never dream of lying to you Zuri." Erik told her then gently kissed her lips.

She smiled then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Zuri."

Erik watched her roll over on her other side as if to invite him to join her in bed. He did so, his body pressed up against hers as she turned her head towards his. Their lips met again as Erik gently touched the gentle curve of her hip. "Mmm...you are going to regret doing that Erik."

He laughed softly, "Why is that my love?"

"Because, I am getting aroused by your manipulations and I will not happily give in."

This made him laugh even harder. "I manipulate? Moi? My dear I never knew that you could be so accusatory of your husband."

"I would not be accusing my husband if he was not being inappropriate." Zuri said as she turned on her back.

"I hope we can play our games soon. I miss them. Especially my kitty."

Zuri rolled her eyes, "Don't you start."

Erik smiled at her, "Why can't I?"

"Because Erik, I don't want to." Zuri replied.

"Sooner or later Zuri, I will bring back that wonderful dominating woman who I love and adore."

Zuri laughed at this, "Oh, so i'm not dominating enough now?"

He eyed her as he rolled on top of her and knelt between her legs. "I think you are plenty dominating, but I want my kitty back."

"It's amazing what motherhood does to a woman Erik."

Erik laughed, "My dear, I doubt motherhood could change you in that perspective."

Zuri's eyebrow raised at her husband's words. "You said yourself that there were changes in me."

"You know what I meant by that. I think you are avoiding me. I feel sad that you are trying to avoid our relationship."

"Oh Erik." She tenderly stroked his cheek. She loved and adored her husband. It broke her heart to think that he could ever feel that she was avoiding him. "Give it a little longer. I will surprise you."

Erik smiled softly at her as he gently took her hand and kissed the top of it. "I know mon chere. I believe we will be intimate very soon."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her. "Oh Erik, I love you so much."

He smiled again, "I love you too Zuri."

xxxx

Erik watched Madame Giry rock Aya in her arms. They had named her Aya's godmother and she had no problem watching her for them. "So you two are going to rekindle the fire?"

He laughed at her words, "You could say that. It's been a month Antoinette...well over a month. She is healed and we both are in need of sex to be blunt."

"Be careful Erik. She still is a little weak from the pregnancy and her fall."

He nodded at her, "I know. However, she isn't a weakling Madame. She can handle it."

She smiled at Erik, "I know Erik. I am only trying to warn you."

"I do not need to be warned...believe me. I will be back in a few hours. Thanks Antoinette."

"You're welcome."

xxxx

When Erik arrived he found his wife in the bed with her eyes closed. Was she playing a game with him? He hoped so. "How was Madame Giry?" She asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Good. She agreed to watch Aya for a few hours." Erik replied as he climbed on top of the mattress. "I've missed you."

"You were gone twenty minutes Erik."

Erik acted offended at her words, "Twenty minutes is hell without you!"

Zuri smiled at Erik as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her body. "Do I have to beg for you?"

He smiled at her, "Hmm...Maybe."

"Oh you. Maybe I am going to have to put you in your place." Zuri replied, her eyes betrayed her lust for him.

"Am I the luckiest man on Earth!" Erik exclaimed, it was more of a statement than a question.

Zuri pushed him over on his back, her hands pressed against his shoulders as she stared into his eyes. "You are going to be a good boy and stay in this position until I tell you otherwise."

"I am not a boy...well I am but you know what I mean." Erik responded as she grinned mischievously at him.

"You aren't? You could have fooled me." They both had a good laugh. Erik gasped as her lips collided with his. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his hair to grasp clumps of silky black hair in her hands. "I need you." She whispered against his lips.

"No more than I need my kitty." He whispered back as his arms wrapped around her to grasp the ends of her gown and pull it over her head. She pulled away momentarily as he pulled it off her body and threw it in the floor. "No undergarments love?"

"I know how you like it." Zuri said as she ripped open his shirt.

"Obviously. I've missed this Zuri. I need your body, but more importantly, I need you. Zuri, you make me feel complete. When we are joined together I feel at peace with myself. There is no other feeling like it in the world."

"I feel the same way, though I feel safer with you. I feel as if nothing can hurt me when we are alone and you are inside me. It is as if our souls are one. We can understand each other fully."

"I love you Zuri. Let me give you that feeling again. I promise to make you feel safe and loved until the day I die." Erik promised her.

"Yes Erik...I want it."

Erik didn't need to hear anymore. He rolled her underneath his body, making sure that her head hit a pillow. He couldn't help but to admire her, even after childbirth. She was still beautiful. Her long black hair spilled over the pillow in an ebony waterfall. He glanced down and saw her breasts; they were slightly larger now that she was nursing. He loved every part of her though. "Tell me again."

"I want it Erik. I want you!" Zuri shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grinned at her then whispered, "Oh my love, I will give you exactly what you want." His lips met hers as his tongue demanded entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue press against hers and explore her hot, wet cavern. Erik's hands moved to her breasts and massaged them softly. His mouth now moved from her swollen lips over her pale throat.

"Erik." She moaned his name.

"Yes." He said softly as his lips made their way to her shoulder.

"More...please I need it."

"I can never deny my wife." He whispered in her ear.

He cupped her breasts softly as his lips settled over the nipple of her left breast and his hot, wet tongue lapped at the bud. Zuri continued to moan his name as a sign of her approval and Erik continued his exploration of her chest. His other hand played with her neglected breast. His fingers pulled on the taut peak as his his teeth mimicked the motion with the hardened nub in his mouth. She pulled on his hair frantically as heat travelled from the tips of her breasts to her abdomen. "Yes Erik. More..." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

His lips released her nub then traveled over to her neglected breast and repeated the same actions as before. He heard her cry his name once more then he decided to move further down her body. His tongue traced a path down her stomach and straight to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into the small crevice and swirled it around. Erik could hear her panting loudly now as she pushed his head down. "Someone is a little bit pushy."

"Erik..." She groaned loudly.

He smiled up at her as he moved between her legs. His arms bringing them over her shoulders and bringing his face close to her abdomen. It had been too long since he had given her the pleasure she deserved, especially after her pregnancy. Erik lowered his head to her as his fingers parted her folds. Her scent wafted up to him as he took a deep intake of breath. He loved her so much. His lips descended over her folds as his tongue stroked the bud that was exposed to him. He heard her moan rise to a scream of pleasure. "God yes Erik!" She shouted at him.

Erik could not help but smile wickedly. His wife pleased him so much. He continued his manipulations and heard her cries of pleasure as she gripped his hair tightly. She held her hips down as she struggled against him. "Zuri?"

"Erik...don't keep me waiting. I want you. I need you." She panted loudly.

He lined his body up with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are quite impatient tonight."

"Erik!"

He grinned at her then without warning, took her lips in a soul-searing kiss. His hands roughly grasped her hips and lifted them up so he could push into her slick canal. Zuri wrapped her legs around his waist as he finally pushed in and thrust up against her. Their lips separated, Erik could feel her straining against him. Her hands moved from his neck to his back. Her fingers slid down his spine as she seemingly begged silently for something. Erik, though dazed with lust, could tell that she was aching for their union to be realized.

His body acted of its own accord as he thrust into her and began to make a rhythm of it. Her body clamped down on him, welcoming the desired contact as her foggy brain barely registered what she was doing. Erik felt his desire build until he felt too near to stop. He lowered his head to her breast and began to suck. Spikes of white-hot heat seared her already heated body. He could feel her tighten even more and could not hold back the rush of seed that coated the inside of her canal. She came shortly afterwards and watched through blurry eyes as Erik groaned from her tightening body and released once more inside her. She barely registered the scream from her lips and the soft hands that stroked her cheek. Zuri blacked out after stars burst behind her eyes.

When she woke she felt the warm, heavy presence of Erik's body on top of her own. One hand gently stroked her cheek while the other supported his extra weight. "Was that adequate?"

Zuri could not help but smile, "It was more than adequate Erik and you know that."

"Your body responded so sweetly to mine. It was a wonderful experience." He whispered softly against her ear.

"Don't expect there to be a lot of sex Erik. We have a baby to take care of." Zuri responded as she felt his hand drift down her body.

"Let's make the most of our time. We have another hour. Do you want to play alpha female this time?"

She laughed as she gently reached over and pulled his face to her lips. Their lips met and she gave him a soft kiss. "What ever you want Erik. I love you my husband."

"As I love you my dominating kitty."

They both laughed then Erik watched as she straddled his waist and her old personality shone through. Her eyes trained on him as she fully admired his body. He smiled at her and knew that she was always going to be his. Always.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Sorry for the long update! Been busy!

2. Please review!

3. Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep them up!


	42. XLII

**XLII.**

William glanced at the Vicomtess as her words made his lips upturn in a smile. "You are wicked."

"I know." Christine replied, taking his comment as a compliment.

"So, my ex-bethrothed is at the opera house."

"With a monster. They have had a child. I do not want neither him or the child to be hurt...really...but she must be."

"What would you have me do?" He questioned her.

"Anything you wish. Get the job done though. I will find a way to get you down into their home. Do you agree?"

"Oh yes Vicomtess. I will do this." He replied in a malicious tone. He knew exactly what he would do to her when he found her.

xxxx

"Oh yes..." Erik groaned as his wife rode him frantically. What a wonderful week it had been since they had started being intimate again. Erik was ecstatic. There were no words for the love that he felt for his wife. His body burned for her. During the week they had left Aya with Antoinette for two hours each day while rediscovering their intimacy. Erik was brought back out of his thoughts as his wife scratched the sides of his bent legs with her nails. "Angel...not too hard." He panted.

"Need...I...remind you Erik...it takes...longer for me." Zuri replied as she panted between her words.

Erik remembered all too well. It seemed that they were not in sync with each other as they used to be. He owed that to her pregnancy and not being able to have sex for two months. He placed a splayed hand over her abdomen and the other on her right hip. "You don't...need to remind me."

"Good...Oh Erik...hold me, i'm almost..." She began, but watched without further instruction as he moved his splayed hand to her other hip and pushed her hips against his. She leaned forward and grasped hold of his shoulders. Erik moved his hands from her hips to her buttocks and grasped the globes in his hands as he lightly bit her neck. Zuri wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled harshly on clumps of his black hair. "Erik..." She cried out as he quickened their rhythm. It was almost too much for him. He felt the familiar clench of her muscles and knew that it was okay to release as well. He wanted to come when she did. Erik felt Zuri clutch tighter to him as her muscles closed on his manhood and she shuddered. Her entire body was wet with perspiration as she cried out his name one last time before falling on him. What seemed like a second later, Erik's seed shot in her canal and he felt himself shudder as well.

He had the feeling of being well satisfied and spent to the point of exhaustion. He

could not move nor did he want to. Her weight was welcome on his sweaty body. "If we keep this up we might have another little one on the way soon." Zuri mumbled against his chest.

"Indulge me love. It has been a long while." Erik replied as she gently stroked his hair.

"I am sorry for grabbing your hair. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Pain is welcome...as long as it is body pain. I don't mind it at all." Erik replied as she rolled off of him. She cuddled up beside him, her damp hair blanketing his shoulder. "Mmm. I do love your hair."

Zuri shot him a weird look. "Erik, i've been thinking about moving."

"Yes." He murmured while stroking her hair softly.

"How about Italy? We can live near venice. We'll buy a farm, have a vegetable garden, and have animals. It will be ideal."

"I'll think about it."

"Erik, we have too many enemies here. Please think about our safety."

Erik turned his head to face hers, "I am love. We'll find a new home. I promise."

"I love you so much Erik."

"As I love you."

He pressed his lips against hers as she pulled him down closer to her body. 'I love you so much.'

**Author's Notes:**

1. Hey everyone! Sorry so short! The next chapter will be longer! Hope you enjoy!

2. Please reviews and thanks for the reviews!


	43. XLIII

**XLIII.**

Erik had just came back from discussing the news of moving to Italy with Madame Giry. She was in the process of procuring tickets for their travel to Italy. In a month they would be off to start a new life in Italy and they would leave everything behind them. Zuri needed to feel safe and if leaving the country was the only way, then he intended to do so. He would bring their clothes and some papers, but would leave behind everything else. He had already procured a villa outside of Venice for Zuri and he would be furnishing it soon.

He arrived to notice that Aya was sleeping quietly in her crib, and Zuri, was nowhere in sight. "Zuri." He said quietly as he approached the bed. He heard a soft step behind him.

"Shh...you'll wake Aya." Zuri replied as he turned to stare at her. He noticed her stare. It was that ravenous and lustful stare that kept his feet planted to the very spot he was in. Before he had any more time to say anything else, she jumped in his arms causing him to topple backwards on the bed. "Zuri!"

"Be quiet. I'm not going to hurt you...quite the opposite." Zuri whispered in his ear. Her lips pressed softly against the shell of his ear.

"What are you going to do?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Zuri replied as he looked up at her in amazement.

"So I can expect a good surprise then."

She smiled wickedly at him, "Oh yes dear, a very good surprise." She then ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying in all directions. His eyes watched her every movement as she pushed his shirt apart and ran her fingers over his chest. She leaned forward and kissed his lips harshly. Her tongue invaded his mouth and caressed his own tongue as well.

Erik wound a hand in her hair as she pressed soft kisses along his cheek and down his neck. "What good did I do to merit this surprise?" He questioned her quietly.

"You're always good Erik, besides...it has been a while since you have been pleasured." She whispered then nipped at his ear lobe. He jumped slightly at the feeling of her teeth on his flesh.

"I take great pleasure in doing that to you."

"But you need to feel special and I want you to. Now lay back and shut up."

Erik chuckled while his wife nibbled back down his neck and placed kisses all over his chest. He felt her gentle lips move downwards, past his abs and hard stomach finally she stopped. Her hands now pulling at the buttons of his pants. Erik groaned as she opened up his pants and cool air met his heated manhood. Damn she was wicked. Zuri tugged his cock out of his pants as she eyed it with seeming triumph. Erik could not help but groan as his wife's lips opened and took it in her mouth. He gripped the sheets half wanting to force her to take more in her pretty mouth.

"Zuri..."

"Shh...the baby is asleep." She whispered before taking his member back in her mouth and running her tongue around the tip. Erik gripped the sheets harshly as his wife pleasured him. Oh it seemed like it had been forever since she had done such a thing. He loved her for taking the time to make him even more happier.

She ran her tongue along the sides of his rapidly hardening member. She knew he was close...it was a matter of time before he give into her as she gave into him. Her fingers teased him as she pulled back to say, "I don't get to do this with you much Erik. I want to change that."

Zuri smiled as she looked at him. His eyes glazed with a look of pure lust on his face. He loved it, she knew it. However, she would not torture him. She took his member in her mouth again and began to suck harshly on the engorged flesh.

Erik's lips were dry. He tried to murmur 'faster,' but the word would not leave his mouth. One hand wondered to her head and grasped soft black hair. He pushed her forward as his body tensed for his release. "Yes..." He murmured finally as she pleasured him, "Oh God faster Zuri."

She acknowledged his coming release and sucked faster while feeling the hardened member in her mouth harden more. His hips pushed upwards as his orgasm finally broke over him as a wave of intense pleasure. He covered his mouth, fearing that he would wake up his sleeping daughter.

Zuri felt his seed flood her mouth and swallowed every last bit then pulled back and watched his chest rise and fall. "I know you enjoyed that."

"Oh yes. However, one day I must have you more dominating than you were today."

An eyebrow rose and she wickedly smiled at him, "That day will come my dear. Sooner than you think."

xxxx

William sat watching a fire as he thought of what he would do to Zuri to punish her. The Vicomtess told him of how she had fought with her and she had been slapped and punched. Certainly bad behavior was not rewarded like that. He had too much riding on her now and she would be punished in a cruel way.

Rape is such an ugly word for a proper punishment but that was how it was going to be. Zuri had better be ready for what hits her because he was not going to go easy on her. Not now. Especially after she had whored herself off to another man.

Zuri would be taught a most valuable lesson. He would find a way to get to her and when he did, he would make sure Zuri would be punished in every way possible. She should have been his, but he would not soil himself with her now. She would be punished if it was the last thing that he did.

xxxx

Zuri held Aya in her arms as Aya nursed from her breast. "Papa is going to be here soon." She heard soft footsteps approach her. "That must be him now."

"Hello ladies." Erik's voice rang through their home.

"Hello Erik." Zuri replied as she looked at him. He carried a basket of food and a bag of ingredients in the other hand. "Did you thank Antoinette for shopping for us?"

"Of course Zuri. I would not forget." Erik replied as he dropped the bag and basket on the kitchen table. "How are my girls?"

"Fussy." Zuri replied as she noticed that their daughter had finished nursing and was starting to cry. Zuri put her up against her shoulder and began patting her back softly. "Shh Aya."

"May I?" Erik asked as he took his coat and cloak off and threw an old towel over his shoulder.

"Of course Erik. Try rocking her." Zuri suggested as she handed him their child. Erik found the rocking chair that he had made for her and sat down as he held Aya to his shoulder and patted her back softly. Zuri buttoned her shirt up and straigtened her clothes as Erik rotated between patting Aya's back and rubbing it. They finally heard a small burp exit her mouth and then she stopped crying.

"Of course. Papa is the one who always gets the right response." Zuri told Erik as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm the nourishment, don't mind me." She said with a laugh.

Erik laughed with her. "No my dear. Aya knows that Papa means fun. Mothers are suited for the discipline."

"Uh! Oh you!"

He laughed again and began to gently raising Aya up and down slowly as she laughed and smiled at him. "It's a gender issue my dear. Fathers' are supposed to dote on their daughters and mothers' are supposed to dote on their sons."

"That is what you think." Zuri told him then walked over to him and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Erik smiled at her as she leaned over to watch him. "I love you."

"I love you too Erik."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Thank you so much for the reviews. One of my reviewers asked for a different kind of sex scene, so I have provided! Please keep reviewing!

2. I will update as soon as possible. I am getting a new computer and it will take a while to transfer my files over so I will update afterwards.


	44. XLIV

XLIV.

Zuri sat in the rocking chair as she hummed quietly to herself. Erik had taken Aya up to Madame Giry and was going to talk with her for a while. She knitted a coat for Aya as she thought of Erik. He always seemed surprised when she had something in store for him. She wanted it that way but she knew that it would take time to get used to her giving him what he deserved and she loved him that she would do anything for him.

Her eyes looked upward from her work momentarily as she thought of him. She closed her eyes as she imagined him in front of her. She heard soft footsteps and smiled, thinking it was Erik coming to her. "Hi Erik. I'm glad you are back home."

When she did not hear his response she opened her eyes and started to stand up. Hands roughly forced her down on the seat of the rocker. "Where do you think you are going?"

Zuri's eyes widened in fear and anger, that voice was not Erik's, it belonged to her ex-betrothed, William. "What are you doing here?!"

"I've come to get what I deserve. I deserve to spread your legs because I did not get to do so before you decided to marry a monster."

Zuri rose up after pushing his arms away from her shoulders and turned to face him. "My husband is no monster. Living with him has put me in perspective with how the world really is."

"You can be righteous later Zuri. I want you now and what would your husband think if he found you in his bed with me?"

"That's not hard. He would think immediately about killing you." Zuri replied angrily.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bedroom. Zuri began to pull away as she fought desperately to do so. "Stop behaving badly."

"No! Leave my home!" A soft cry of pain exited her mouth as he punched her in the stomach and she immediately wrapped her arms around her midsection. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as she concentrated on the pain. When she regained her breath she finally screamed, "Erik!!!!!!!"

He hit her again after laying her on the bed and yelled, "No screaming Zuri!" Zuri would not let him have her. She viciously clawed at his face as her legs tried to kick at his stomach. She opened up her mouth and tried to bite at any part of him that came in contact with her teeth. She could hear him groan as she drew blood from raking her fingers over his eye and cheek. "Bitch!"

"It's her isn't it! That brat Christine!" Zuri shouted as she tried to push him off but only met resistance.

"It's none of your business Zuri! Now take your punishment!" With his free hand he punched her again, this time sending her into darkness as her hands fell away from his face. The last thing she felt was his hands pulling up her skirts.

xxxx

Erik walked slowly as he thought of Zuri and their daughter Aya. He had just given Aya to Antoinette to watch for a little while. Aya was a perfectly behaved daughter. It often irked Zuri that she could never seem to calm Aya down, but he could. He only laughed and told her it was part of being a parent.

Erik glanced at the vacant rocking chair as he walked towards the main part of his home. Zuri had been there when he left to see Antoinette. He knew that she could have made her way to the bedroom, but he made sure to check the other places before going to the bedroom.

When he couldn't find her in the kitchen, study, or his music room he knew that she must be in the bedroom. His thoughts dwelled on what he would find. He smiled then quickly bounded up the steps. What he saw froze him in his steps. Zuri lay beneath a man who was taking liberties with his wife. In a quiet fury he walked up to him and pulled him off his wife only to be met with a stabbing pain. He looked at his shoulder and saw a knife protruding from it. The man turned around and said, "I was going to use that on her but you need to be put out of your misery."

Erik growled. "Bastard, what have you done to my wife?!"

"Nothing that she doesn't deserve."

He pulled the knife out of his shoulder with a groan. "You should have brought more men, however, I doubt they would have stopped me from killing you. Now, I bid you farewell!" Erik plunged the blade into his opponent's chest and twisted it as the man choked on his own blood.

Erik dropped him on the floor then hurried over to the bed. He could see Zuri's chest move slowly as she seemingly slept. He didn't want to survey the damage, God knew he didn't, but he had to be strong for her. "Zuri." He whispered weakly. He gently caressed her bruised cheek as his fingers lifted up the edge of her gown. He glanced under her dress and was shocked at the amount of fresh blood between her thighs. He had almost been robbed of his wife before, he would not let it happen again. He gently kissed her forehead as he ripped her clothes off her body.

Zuri moaned as her eyes opened to the dim light of the bedroom. She gasped as she felt hands on her. "Get off me! Erik! I want Erik!" She wept as she hit and slapped at the stranger in her bed.

"Zuri, it's me. It's Erik." He replied as he tried to still her body.

She grabbed at him and held tightly to him. "Erik!" She cried out as his face came into view from the darkness. She felt his arms wrap around her body gently as she cried against his shoulder. "I love you Erik." Zuri felt a wet substance on her ear. She drew a finger over her ear and looked at blood. "Erik! You're hurt!"

"Nothing I cannot handle Zuri." Erik replied as she stared at his shoulder in horror. "You should be worried about yourself love."

"It's that bitch Erik. I want to kill her myself." Zuri said as she angrily looked into his eyes. Erik had never seen Zuri so angry in his time with her. She was positively raging. He could understand her sentiment but he had to focus on getting Zuri back to her right frame of mind.

"Lay down love. You have been hurt. I cannot stand by and let you go without treatment." Erik told her as she glared in his eyes.

"Erik..."

"Don't make me subdue you Zuri." Tears were in her eyes as he sighed and said, "I'm sorry love, you need to have your wounds treated. I don't know what that bastard did, but there is too much blood for my liking."

"Alright Erik. I will do as you say." Zuri gave in, she felt his arms gently wrap around her as he gave her a gentle hug.

"Relax Zuri. Let me help you love." Erik told her, his hands gently sliding to her hands and pressing them against her stomach. He noticed a large bruise above her abdomen and growled as he ran his fingers over te purple colored area of skin. "Oh Zuri." He whispered as his fingers moved downwards and gently parted her legs. He heard a soft moan as his finger came in contact with blood. Erik gently reached up to kiss her lips softly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't go. He could come back."

"No love, he's dead." Erik told her as he got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later to find her sitting up. He put the bowl of water and washcloth on the table beside the bed then gently sat down and asked her, "What is the matter Zuri?"

"I just want to leave and start a new life." Zuri told him as she pulled him towards her. He kissed her lips softly and gently pressed his fingers along her spine as not to hurt her.

"No. I need to check your wounds." Erik told her as he laid her back down. He wondered now, is this the way she acted when he had raped her. Did she feel alone and need someone when he had taken her? She allowed him to wipe her upper body. Her hand grasping his as he moved down to wipe between her legs. "I know love." He told her softly...but how could he possibly know when he had never experienced such an act?

He got up and opened the drawer where he kept his oils and salve. He took out a small bottle and opened after cleaning the blood off of her thighs. Erik gently wiped some over her thighs and carefully inserted his finger into her canal as he coated her bruised area with the ointment. Zuri groaned loudly as he drew out and kissed her lips. "I'm sorry."

"I know Erik. Hold me. Please."

"I will do whatever you want me to." Erik told her as he carefully pulled her on her side and wrapped an arm around her stomach. "I love you so much." He whispered as she looked up at him.

"I love you too Erik. Please hold me until I fall asleep."

"I will hold you as long as you want me too." Erik whispered as she pressed herself against him and had him wrap his arm tighter around her.

xxxx

Erik got up a little while later to dispose of the body in the floor. He watched Zuri sleeping silently as he covered her up. He bent over and brushed his lips against her forehead before going to work on cleaning up the bedroom of all signs of what had recently happened.

His thoughts went back to earlier. How could he help her with what had happened? His wife had been attacked twice and he felt this was due to Christine. If he had allowed Zuri to put Christine in her place, they wouldn't be in this mess. He knew the only solution now was to leave for Italy in a few weeks.

As he cleaned the floor after disposing of the body, he thought he would need to go back to talk to Antoinette and tell her about what had happened. This was almost too much for him to handle. Zuri should not be attacked over a simple fight. She had every right to defend who she pleased.

He knew that if he was going to make things better then he would have to understand Zuri's position better. He would definitely ask her after she woke up and had a nice hot bath to clean up. Erik watched her stir as she whimpered. He pulled off his blood stained shirt and noticed his wound had already started to heal over.

Erik quickly joined her in bed and felt her press her body up against his again as he wrapped his arms around her body. "It is alright my love. Everything will be better."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Thanks for the reviews so far. I appreciate them.

2. After I finish Search for the Opera Ghost (the rewrite), I intend on taking a month long

break from writing POTO fanfictions just to re-energize my creativity juices. So don't

worry if you don't see me writing for a while in the POTO section, i'm just recharging.


	45. XLV

**XLV.**

Zuri sat in front of Antoinette as the two drank tea and talked about what needed to be done before the move. "I have had it Antoinette." She finally said as she looked the older woman in the eyes. "I want to meet Christine again."

"Are you out of it?"

"Do you not have any faith in me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then believe that I will take all the precautions necessary when I approach that conniving little bitch."

"Zuri!" Antoinette chided.

"Forgive me. I am picking up Erik's language." Zuri replied as she bowed her head.

"You definitely are. Why do you want to meet Christine?"

"I want to teach her a lesson."

"In other words you want to beat her up."

"Yes."

"I do not think that what she has done is good, but do you not think that it is foolish to admonish equal treatment?"

"No." Zuri said firmly. "The next time I see her, she will regret ever trying to hurt me or my family."

xxxx

Erik knew that Zuri had been planning something. He could tell it in the way her attitude had seemingly changed. He knew it had to do with Christine. It had to. She was ignoring him except when she seemed to want to talk about their daughter. Her behavior was getting on his nerves. Once he made sure that Aya was put to bed he took hold of Zuri and asked her, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Zuri shouted as he gently placed his hand over her mouth.

"Yes you are Zuri." He whispered.

"No i'm not." She replied as she tried to pull away from him.

"Would my wife hide something she didn't want to tell me? Something she plans to do?" Erik questioned her as her eyes widened in horror.

"It is no more than that bitch deserves." Zuri told him, her temper flaring up while she eyed him wildly.

"What is the prize Zuri? A fulfilled ego? You are becoming..."

She interrupted angrily, "What Erik?! Like you?! It seems to me like you are protecting her."

"What?!"

"You heard me." Zuri replied in a seething tone.

"I am not protecting that brat." Erik replied as his anger began to build.

"Of course not. You are just trying to stop me from doing what is right."

"Listen to yourself. Does this sound reasonable Zuri?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

Erik watched as tears fell down her face and she looked away from him. "Zuri. My love. Please don't cry. I do not mean to make you sad or angry."

"You feel something for her still." She wept as he drew her close and planted soft kisses on her forehead. His hands played at the small of her back while she tried to push him away, tears continuing to run in small tracts along her cheeks. Erik refused to let her go and pulled her even closer.

"No. I could never feel anything for her angel. No one who is as conceited and evil as her could hold my heart. My heart belongs to you love. It belongs to you and our child, Aya, the product of our love. I could not survive without you and it took me a while to figure it out." Erik told her then gently wiped at her tears with a handkerchief. "It is hard to tell you of the negative feelings I have of Christine at this moment and of myself..."

"Yourself?" Zuri questioned him.

"Yes. I realized when I found you that I still did not understand to the full extent what damage I did to you that night. I will never know and it pains me that I did that to you."

"Oh Erik," She murmured as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, "I forgive you. We both were at fault."

"That did not give me an excuse."

"You apologized and you meant it Erik. I know you did and do. I would not have it any other way Erik. I love you. Explain to me, if you do not mind, what you feel you need to say."

Erik led her to the bed and she got on it and waited as he got on it and laid his head on her lap. She took his hand and grasped it, "I at one point was happy about such a thing Zuri. You know it to be true. I find it hard though that I can't understand what I put you through."

"Erik," Zuri began as she stroked his hair in a soothing fashion, "I believe we were made for each other. God put us together."

"So God intended for you to be raped?"

"No, not necessarily, but it is how our relationship started. I love you, there is no doubt in my love for you Erik. It transcends the physical, emotional, and spiritual...I would die for you."

Erik looked up at her, saw her breasts heaving with deep intakes of air, "I would do the same."

She looked down and stared into his golden eyes, "Then you understand that I forgive you. I forgive you from the bottom of my soul."

He smiled up at her and gently reached up to stroke her cheek. "My Zuri. How wonderful you are. Now tell me, what are you planning?"

"I was going to more or less show her that she could not interrupt my family's life." Zuri replied.

"Zuri, do not worry about her."

"I have to. Let me do this. Let me prove myself worthy."

Erik sat up and gently cupped her chin, "You are worthy my love. More than you will ever know." He wrapped an arm around her waist as he laid her down on the bed. His hand sliding between her legs to feel her smooth skin. She was still healing but Erik could tell that she wanted him to comfort her. "Can I tell you something?" He asked as he bent and whispered softly in her ear, "I love the way our bodies feel when they are joined. It is as if we are one and I do not wish to separate from you. You are my one and only. It is only with you that I feel the true sense of belonging."

Zuri smiled at his words then gently kissed his lips as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks now. "I love you Erik."

He smiled, seemingly forgetting their argument, and wrapping his arms around her while saying, "I love you too. I am yours forever."

xxxx

There was something sensual about having having your wife laying over you as she slept peacefully, Erik mused quietly as his fingers stroked her stomach in a light fashion. He found himself almost laughing as her fingers found his hair and pulled to relay her annoyance. Her hair fell down his shoulder as she shifted her weight slightly.

"Here we are supposed to be asleep and you have to wake me up. What an annoying husband I have." Zuri murmured with a soft laugh.

"I've forgotten how domineering you could be. A man has the right to wake up his wife if he wants something."

"You're difficult."

Erik laughed softly at her assessment of him. "You are one to speak. I had quite some trouble pleasing you."

"If you would have listened to me in the first place."

"When had I ever said I would do that?"

She ignored him as she heard Aya began to become fussy. "See. You have upset your daughter." Zuri said playfully as she rolled off of his naked body and onto the other side of the bed and grabbed for her robe.

"Me? I have done no such thing. This is a lie if I have ever heard one." Erik said as he sat up and looked for his pants and shirt.

Zuri smiled at him as she picked up Aya and held her to her breast. "You are difficult." She told him lovingly.

"That is what you love about me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Uhh! I married you for your body Erik." She told him teasingly.

Erik let out at rumbling laugh as he buttoned his pants up and walked over to her. "That is something I never thought I would hear a woman say."

"It's true."

"It is good that you think me handsome."

"Do you think Aya will ever remember us talking about sex in front of her?"

"No. She doesn't understand it. I think what she does understand is that Mama and Papa are happy and that will make her happy."

"And the fact that I am nourishment."

Erik laughed again, "Honestly, I would substitute but I'm not a woman love."

Zuri smiled at her husband as he brushed a kiss against her lips. "I do love you Erik."

He grinned, "I know. I love you too angel."

"Erik you are truly something else. I love you too."

Erik watched as she put Aya back down in her crib and walked over to the bureau to find something to wear. "We will be leaving soon."

"I know Erik." The thought of moving was always on her mind. Zuri turned her attention back to finding something to wear.

"We will need to get things ready for our move pretty soon."

"Yes. I know." Leaving Paris and France was saddening, but it was in the best interest for all of them.

"Everything is in order Zuri. Be patient." Erik said as he walked over to her and gently took her hand.

"I know."

"Do not worry love. Everything will be fine."

"For our sake Erik, I hope you are right."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Thank you for the reviews. I do appreciate it so much. I will be closing off this story soon. Simply because it is ready to be at the end soon.

2. Please review! I need feedback. Thanks so much!


	46. XLVI

**XLVI.**

"Are you still going to see Christine?" Antoinette asked Zuri as she watched her straightened her dress.

"Yes."

"What about what Erik said?"

"He doesn't need to know. Besides, I am only going to tell Christine to stay away. She needs to know her place." Zuri told the older woman.

"Zuri. Please be careful. I think we both know what she is capable of."

"I know, but you are forgetting something. I have the strength to teach her a lesson she will never forget."

"Don't tell Erik. He doesn't need to know."

"But Zuri, you could get hurt and if you do he will be angry at you for not telling him about your plan."

"Tell him then, but let him know that I am not trying to fulfill my ego."

xxxx

There was a silence and a racing of her heart as Zuri saw Christine approach her. She felt her fingers turn into fists as she started towards the Vicomtess. 'There is no turning back now.' She thought to herself. "There is a reason you are here. I want to make it perfecly clear to you Christine before I do serious damage. You better stay away from my family."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but..."

"You know exactly what I am talking about you bitch. You have orchestrated two attacks on me and I do not appreciate it. You had better leave me alone before I hurt you." Zuri replied, anger could be heard in her voice.

"You have no idea..."

Zuri could not believe the gall of Christine and ended punching the woman in her mouth. "You had better get the idea fast."

xxxx

"Erik it's not my fault." Antoinette tried to explain to him.

"You should have done something. Where did she go?" Erik questioned her.

"She went to the park near the opera house. What are you going to do?"

"Go get her. I told Zuri not to do it. She disobeyed me."

"She is not always going to listen to you Erik."

"She needs to." Erik snapped back.

"Zuri is a grown woman and can take care of herself." Antoinette told him as she glared at him.

"That is exactly what I am worried about."

"You feel something for her don't you."

"No. I don't feel anything for Christine. I just don't want Zuri to be where I was."

"Go after her then, but don't expect her to be easy. Zuri wants to protect you and Aya. It is only right to let her to do so in her own way."

Erik nodded at her then gently pressed a kiss against his daughter's forehead and left the two behind.

xxxx

Erik found Zuri standing over Christine, her fists bloodied from most likely punching Christine in the nose or face too many times. "Zuri!" He cried out as she looked back at him. Her eyes were filled with a kind of sadness that he could not recognize.

"Thank God. Someone who can talk sense." Christine murmured as she wiped away at the blood that was gushing down her nose.

"Shut up Christine. I didn't come for you." Erik replied rather nastily. "Come back to me love. You have proved yourself capable in my eyes. Let Christine alone." He murmured as she eyed him, her hatred for Christine seemingly overwhelming even his voice. "You have done enough Zuri. Come here."

"Erik, why don't you understand?" Zuri asked, she was near tears as she questioned him.

"I understand. You are doing this for me and our daughter, it is much appreciated love. She isn't worth it love. No one is worth being angry over. It took me a long time to figure that out sweetheart. Come to me and we will go home."

"If I let this brat go she will keep making attempts on my life."

"If you let her go then won't that be merciful? Isn't that what you want? You don't want to hurt her, just show her that you are capable of defending yourself and our family. You've done that quite well, now come back to me Zuri."

Zuri looked from Erik to Christine and said, "If you ever come near us again then even Erik won't stop me from hurting you Christine." Zuri then released her and began to walk over to Erik. She looked into Erik's widened eyes and knew she had made a mistake in letting Christine go. She turned around but felt pain blossom in her side as a knife was plunged deep in her flesh. She heard Erik shout at Christine as she fell on the ground, blood seeping from her wound.

Everything went dark while she felt Erik take her into her arms and murmur, "Hold on Zuri."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Thank you for the reviews! Please submit more! I need to know how I am doing.

2. Cliffhanger! I will update soon!


	47. XLVII

**XLVII.**

There was a silence as Zuri finally woke from what seemingly was a few minutes of being out. In reality, a few days had passed by since the incident. Zuri looked around her and found that she was back home in bed. She felt weak as she pushed herself upwards. "Erik." She murmured as she looked around. "Erik!" She cried out as pain shot up her side. Her ears caught the sound of his footsteps and she knew he was coming to her.

"Zuri." Erik said as he appeared in front of her. His eyes relayed happiness and worry combined.

"What happened?" Zuri questioned him.

"Christine stabbed you in your side. I had to take you to a doctor." Erik replied as she looked up at him.

"Where is she?"

"I left her behind and gave her a warning before I did." He said as she struggled to sit up.

"Lay back. You have had a rough time Zuri. Your stitches could open if you are not careful." Erik told her, he pushed her gently on her back as she looked up at him in desperation.

"What is the matter with me?" She asked him as if expecting him to know.

"Nothing Zuri. Nothing at all." Erik told her truthfully.

"You lie." Zuri said as she glanced away from him.

"Zuri. Why are you asking me such a question? There is nothing wrong with you." He said as he gently took her hand and enveloped it between his larger hands.

"Where's Aya?"

"With Antoinette. She is fine. We leave in a week Zuri. Try to get some rest before we do so." Erik informed her then gently put her hand over her stomach. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Rest Zuri."

But Zuri could not rest knowing that she had been on the receiving end of another attack from Christine. If only Erik hadn't stopped her, if only she had ended it before he had come, if only... She heard Erik's footsteps as he returned with a tray of tea and a brown glass bottle. "How could you Erik?!" She asked as she panted from unspent emotions.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked her, genuinely confused about her behavior.

"Why didn't you do something?"

"About what?"

"Christine!"

"Zuri, I already told you. I did."

She turned away from him. Now Erik was really confused about her behavior. "What did you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Just tell me that you didn't let her get off easy." She said as he set the tea on the bedside table.

Erik whirled her around to face him, anger and hurt recognizable in his face. "I wasn't the one who beat her up. You did plenty of that. No. I did not let her off easy for stabbing my wife who is more important than anyone in the world." A look of shame covered her face and she looked away again, tears falling down her cheeks as she did so. Erik felt ashamed of himself suddenly, "I'm sorry Zuri. I didn't mean to be hurtful."

"You're right. I only wanted to show her that she could not interfere with our lives." Zuri replied. Erik pressed a kiss against her lips as she glanced blankly in surprise.

"You did love. You did." Erik told her. He smiled as he whispered in her ear, "I would have you right now if it wasn't for your injury."

"I wish you could too Erik. Hold me for a while won't you?" She asked as he kissed her lips again.

"Yes." Erik replied while turning her over on her uninjured side and drawing her body close to his. "I love my angel."

Zuri smiled, she knew Erik could not see her but she replied, "I love my Erik."

xxxx

The end of the next week was quickly approaching and between packing papers and important instruments, Erik and Zuri had practically no time to discuss anything other than what was going and what was staying. Erik saw Zuri as being distant and often tried to strike up a conversation but was often ignored due to her packing. He found her behavior bothersome. When he was in bed with her she avoided looking at him. Erik often thought that she was still having trouble with accepting that she could not get back at Christine. He didn't want her to. He wanted her to be happy and healthy, but she could not forget being stabbed.

One night he whispered, "I love you." He had wanted to instigate some sort of contact between them but she merely murmured the same thing back before laying on her uninjured side. Erik was more confused than before. His wife was acting stranger and stranger by the minute and he wanted to know why. Erik looked at her back for a few minutes then finally pulled her over on her back. "Is there something that I need to know about?"

Zuri looked at him blankly, "What do you mean?"

"Zuri! You are avoiding me. What is the matter?" Erik asked her.

"Erik, I need time to heal, that is all."

"You are not telling me something." Erik persisted.

"Alright. I am sad Erik! I am sad because I am leaving Paris and France. This is my home and I do not want to leave, but I have to. I'm tired of our family being put in danger because of me." Zuri replied as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I know love, but we will be much happier in Italy. I know we will. Christine can't bother us there and you won't have to worry about anything." He replied. He felt a deep yearning to take her in his arms and hold her. Erik knew in his heart that they shared a deep connection. It was more than husband and wife. It was cultivated the day when he had committed his act of violence against her. He knew that there was something behind her actions that tried to speak to him. "Stop crying love. I cannot stand it."

"Erik. I feel as if I have failed you." She said while looking at his face.

He wiped away the tears with his fingers and murmured, "You could never disappoint or fail me. You are a loving wife, mother, and woman. I have never been so blessed as to have you with me. I can't imagine living life without you." Silence permeated the room as she stared at him, their eyes connecting and a message being sent between them. For Erik the message was all too clear. 'I am yours Erik.'

Their lips met and his tongue slid between her sweet lips and tasted her mouth. He took his time as he explored every inch of her delicious mouth and played with her tongue. Zuri had to push at Erik's shoulders to get some much needed air. Erik panted softly as he said, "How can I take you if you are still injured? I don't want to hurt you."

Zuri flashed him a reassuring smile, "We'll figure it out Erik."

He returned her smile and softly kissed her cheek, "You have a way of figuring things out for me Zuri."

Zuri smiled again then drew his face to hers as they kissed again. Erik ventured into her mouth again, repeating the same motions as before. She felt him pull at the strap of her night gown as he used his teeth to nibble on her bottom lip. Zuri groaned while pulling her arm out of the strap. She then stopped him momentarily to take off the rest of the gown. "I know how you can take me." She finally said.

"And how do you propose that?" Erik asked as he began to take off his shirt.

"I can lay on my stomach."

"Mmm. It has been a while since I have had you in that position."

Zuri laughed, "Erik, you like to have sex in any position."

"True. As long as it is with you." Erik said as she reached out to touch his now bare chest.

"I'm glad Madame Giry is watching Aya. We need a little time to ourselves." Zuri murmured as she leaned over and kissed his chest. Erik smiled as he let her continue having her way with him. She ended up pushing him on his back and gently pressing kisses all over his chest. He wound his fingers in her dark silky hair as she moved over him.

"I love this. You are such a wonderful lover Zuri." Erik told her as she chuckled against his skin. He loved to boost her confidence in herself and he could tell that she was more than confident in making him feel pleasure.

"I am glad that I am not the only one providing pleasure in the relationship Erik." She said with a smile. She winced as she held her side.

"However, you are doing a little too much. I don't want you to overexert yourself Zuri."

Zuri smiled again, "I would rather overexert myself with you than doing anything at all." Erik could not help but smile back at her. Zuri was always the one to stretch beyond her boundaries. "I know you though and I think you are asking me to let you finish so we can go get Aya then get some sleep."

He eyed her, "You are indeed wise. How did I ever get along without you Zuri?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I can ask the same, only how did I ever get along without you?"

Erik smiled then watched as she slid off of him and waited for him to divest of his last garment. Once he had she turned around and planted her hands in front of her as she kneeled and spread her legs for him. She watched him reach and grab a pillow to put under her stomach. "Lay your stomach over the pillow." He directed. Zuri obeyed him as she made herself comfortable by lying over the pillow. She grasped the edge of the mattress as she felt him slide between her legs and position her body with his. He brushed his fingers across her spine, making her shiver unexpectedly. There was a moment when he whispered to her, "I love you Zuri." He then thrust into her welcoming canal and began a slow yet rhythmatic ascent to their climax.

Zuri grasped the edge of the mattress as shockwaves of pleasure fell over her body. She had to admit that Erik could take her in any position and she would always gain pleasure from him. In her blurred vision she could see an outstretched arm as the thrusting gained momentum and speed. She felt his other arm sneak beneath her body and grasp her breast tightly. A moan exited her lips while feeling his thrusts become even more quicker. Sweat formed on her brow as her body began to tense with the oncoming climax. Erik felt her muscles close around him. He bent over and placed a kiss on her shoulder and neck as he drove one final time into her body. Her muscles clamped over him as they both groaned in satisfaction.

Erik rolled over on his back after pulling out of her. "Did that feel good?"

She smiled at him. "Very. Now, lets rest and then we will get Aya. Oh Erik."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming.

2. So I thought a little sex my cheer things up for Erik and Zuri. Hope you enjoy!


	48. XLVIII

**XLVIII.**

Zuri hugged Antoinette as they waited at the train station for the train to arrive. "I cannot believe you two are leaving. I will miss you greatly."

"I owe you so much Antoinette. If it weren't for you I would have never met Erik. Thank you." Zuri told Antoinette as they separated.

"I am glad that both you and Erik worked things out and got married. I believe you both shall be happy." Antoinette responded as she looked from Zuri to Erik. "You take care of each other."

"We will. Do not worry Antoinette." Erik said as he gave Zuri their daughter and hugged Antoinette. "Thank you for everything."

Antoinette smiled. "I am happy to be of service."

Zuri watched as the train finally pulled into the station. "We need to board." She told Erik.

"Madame, thank you again. We hope to see you in the summer." Erik told Antoinette then watched as she smiled at him.

"I will. Now get on board."

Erik and Zuri waved goodbye then presented their tickets to the conductor and got on board the train. Erik had purchased a compartment for them to ride in during the entire trip. He led them down to their compartment number which was labeled with a number five on the outside of it. Erik pulled the door aside as he let Zuri enter first with Aya.

Erik then stepped inside and closed the door and sat beside his wife. "Well Zuri. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous but excited. Thank you Erik. I know it must have been hard to leave the opera house after all these years." Zuri responded.

"Somewhat, but it is worth leaving the opera house if we can escape Christine and your father." Erik said as he smiled at her.

"Oh Erik, I can't wait till we get to our new home."

"Me neither. The open air will do us good and we will be able to meld into the community well since you know Italian."

"If Father was good for one thing it was my schooling." Zuri said as she looked out the window at the people.

Erik gently tilted her head towards his, "Don't think of the past love, think of the future."

Zuri smiled as she said, "Of course not. I love you Erik."

"I love you too. Now sit back and relax while the train takes us to our new home." Erik replied.

xxxx

Zuri was sore and stiff as she and Erik got off the train and climbed into a carriage. She ordered the driver to take them to their new home then sat down and rubbed her arms. "I do not want to take the train again."

Erik laughed. "I know you are sore love. It shouldn't be too long until we get to our home though."

"Well I think I shall need someone to rub my behind when I get there." Zuri retorted with a laugh.

"I will be oh so willing to do so." Erik told her as she laughed.

"I know. You are such a good husband." Zuri replied.

"Only because I love to be." He said as she smiled at him. "Besides, what husband wouldn't want to rub his wife's behind."

"Keep your sex drive in check monsieur." She said as she watched the landscape. Erik held Aya as he looked at her.

"Don't worry. I will...at least till tonight."

Zuri turned back to him with a smile on her face. "Oh you."

xxxx

Erik and Zuri were excited when they finally arrived at their new villa. Zuri absolutely adored it. She jumped out and waited as she opened the door for Erik and helped him and Aya out. She then opened the wooden courtyard gate and walked in to reveal a beautiful courtyard area. Erik watched Zuri look around at their new house. He smiled as she looked at everything on the exterior of the house.

"Are you happy dear?" He questioned her.

"Oh Erik. It is beautiful."

He smiled again, "I am glad you like it my love." Erik took her hand as he led her to the door and gave her their daughter. "It's time to enter our new life my love."

Zuri looked at Erik as he took out the key and inserted it in the lock then unlocked the door. She gazed inside as she saw it was furnished with completely new furniture which made her feel even happier. "I had someone furnish the place with some of my money from the opera house. After all, we should spend our life in luxury."

She smiled as they toured the house, everything surprising and making Zuri even more happier than before. Erik could tell that he had done a good job in procuring the right house for them. He knew that Zuri would now feel at ease that she had a new home and they were in a different country. Their first night would be special and he knew that nothing would interfere with their happiness.

xxxx

That night after Erik and Zuri tucked Aya in, Erik lay in bed listening to Zuri's heartbeat as she read from a book of poetry. Her eyes scanned the words as she felt him gently press a hand against one of her breasts. She let the book fall to the side of her and asked, "Alright Erik, what is it?"

"You said I could rub that beautiful derriere of yours."

She laughed then rolled over on her stomach and let him do what he wanted with her. "I see that my husband wants to make love."

Erik smiled as he pulled her nightgown over her behind and began to massage the globes as she let out a soft moan. "Like that do you? I am going to have to do this more often." He commented as he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I do not foresee another train ride in the future." Zuri murmured as Erik laughed.

"I know it must have been long for you my love. However, we are in a new home and I want to enjoy the pleasures of a new home."

Zuri laughed now, "Including your wife eh?"

"Yes Madame. Including my wife."

She smiled as she felt Erik move up from her behind to rub the skin of her back. Zuri let out a soft moan as she felt his fingers massage her back. "That feels so good Erik." Zuri murmured while closing her eyes and feeling the pleasure of his massaging hands.

"I aim to please." Erik replied in a low voice.

She groaned as she heard a soft pop in her back. "Erik, honey, there is something I need to discuss with you." She rolled over on her back and watched as he looked in confusion. "It's not bad. I swear it isn't."

"But there is something serious isn't there?"

"Yes." She placed his hand over her stomach and said, "Erik, we're having another child."

He did not know what to do other than feel pure rapture from the good news. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Erik!"

"When did you know?"

"I haven't had a cycle in two months almost." Zuri explained while smiling at him. She was happy that he was excited at the prospect of a new child.

"This is perfect. Aya will have another sister or brother to play with." Erik said as he kissed her lips and began to rub her stomach slowly with both hands.

"Before you get overly excited we need to discuss some things. I want to have a garden and I will be doing this in the Spring."

Erik's jaw dropped, "You're talking about gardening? What about the baby?"

"Am I incapable?"

"No." Erik answered as he flashed an assuring smile.

"Good. Then we have plenty to do before our new baby comes along, plus we have to keep our attention on Aya as well."

"Yes. We do not want Aya to feel left out."

Zuri pulled him over her and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. "Make love to me."

"Anything for you Zuri. Anything..."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Can you believe it? It is almost at an end. 2 more chapters before I sign off for a month. I had someone suggest to me to write a book for all the Phantom fics I have, so in November i'm going to start on that and continue L'Ange de la Morte.

2. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. Keep them coming!!!


	49. XLIX

**XLIX.**

It was Spring and Erik watched with Aya as Zuri planted her vegetables for their Summer garden. He played with Aya as she laughed at him. His eyes catching her own happy ones while occasionally looking up at Zuri who was busy working. "I wish you would not work so hard."

"I wish you wouldn't nag." Zuri responded as she huffed slightly.

Erik smiled despite her assessment of him. Another mood swing, he predicted. "I'm not nagging. All I want is for you to feel good Zuri."

"Erik," Zuri said as she rested her hands on her hips, "I get enough problems without you getting on me over my garden. I only sleep maybe four hours every night. This baby is not a baby, it is a pain inducer."

Erik laughed, "Well, I cannot pretend to understand what that is like."

"No you can't. Besides you are a man. What would you know about pregnancy pains?" She asked then huffed again. "Sorry Erik. You know how I can get."

He smiled, thankful that she was realizing her mood swing. "It is alright Zuri. I'm used to them by now."

Erik sat in silence for a while as he watched her planting more seeds. She had perfect rows of twelve when she was finally finished. Once she got her basket, she stood up and walked over and sat next to Erik and Aya. "I love you Erik."

"As I love you Zuri." He responded.

"There is so much that I want to do. I love it here Erik...but I never really asked if you wanted to move away. I know it has been difficult adjusting and it is all my fault."

"Zuri. I love you and would do anything for you. It was good to get out of the opera house. Besides, being a father is important to me. I want my children to grow up in a healthy and happy environment." Erik said as she smiled at him and gently pressed her hand against his.

"I want you to be happy Erik."

"I am Zuri. More than you will ever know." He replied then gently kissed her forehead. Aya started to cry as he turned his attention back to her. "I have spoiled my little girl already."

"I am not at fault for that. After all, did you not tell me that fathers are supposed to spoil their daughters?"

Erik shook his head at her then said, "Very funny Zuri. Are you going to make fun of me?"

"No. However it is funny nonetheless." Zuri added as she gently pressed her lips against his marred cheek. "I love you Erik. Never forget it or I will seriously hurt you."

"You surprise me love. Like I would ever forget how much you love me."

She smiled at him then said, "Come. Let us go in the house and fix supper."

xxxx

Erik had never expected the months to pass by as quickly as they did, but here he was again, the expectant father of twins. What was worse was that he was not allowed to be with Zuri as she had their children. He waited outside, pacing with Aya in his arms as he heard Zuri's screams of pain. God, what he would give to be in there with her, to comfort her pain, and to wipe away her tears.

He could not though and it seemed that her cries were going to wear on for such a long time. Erik did not know how many hours he waited, it seemed as if it took longer to give birth the second time rather than the first. He watched as the door opened and the assistant walked out to talk to him. "What is the matter?"

"We are going to have to open her belly up."

"What?!" Erik shouted, upsetting his sleeping daughter.

"Your children are lodged in a way that we cannot pull them out any other way. The doctor has to open her up to save all three of them. We need you to calm her down."

"Who's going to hold my other child?" He asked the assistant.

"The nurse will take care of her. We need you to calm her down because she will not stop fighting. If she does not then she could end up injuring herself and your unborn children."

"What is the chance that..." Erik cut off as he tried not to think of the worse case scenario.

"I cannot give you an exact ratio. All I can tell you is that she will have a better chance if we open her belly up."

Erik nodded and followed the assistant into the bedroom. He handed Aya to the nurse who immediately left the room. Erik was led to the four poster bed that he and Zuri shared. Zuri lay panting as she eyed him with a confused look on her face. She seemed scared, but Erik knew that she would not let him know. "Hello angel." He choked out as he gently stroked her sweat-covered face.

"Erik...it hurts." Zuri whimpered. Her eyes relayed pain that he wished he could take away.

"I know. The doctor is going to have to..." He could not tell her what the doctor was going to have to do. It was something that he never imagined to see in his lifetime. "They can't get our babies out of you without..."

"I know Erik. It will be alright. Just hold me...please." Zuri said as he sat behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he did so.

"Signor, hold her down. We don't have much time." The doctor told Erik while the assistant grabbed at Zuri's legs.

Erik watched helplessly as Zuri stared up at him with eyes full of terror. She began to open her mouth to say something but both of them stared at each other in horror as she felt her flesh being cut. All Erik could hear was his own heart pounding as she seemed to scream silently and struggle against them. 'No!' He mouthed to her. It seemed as if she instantly quieted down. Her eyes struggled to stay on his as she relayed pain in her face.

There was that moment where Erik knew that he could not let his wife die. No matter what, she could not die, not before him. "Stay with me Zuri. Don't leave me." He begged her. He heard a shriek of pain...the doctor's mumbled words...then he heard two cries from his babies.

The doctor wasted no time in cutting them from Zuri and having the assistant wash and perform the normal tasks on the two newborns. Erik turned from his two sons to his wife to see the doctor threading a needle with surgical thread. "What are you doing?"

"I'm closing the wound. I can't let it get infected."

"My wife is going to die!"

"She'll die if she doesn't have that wound closed properly. Now calm down Signor."

Erik could feel his world spinning while he slumped and fell against a chair. What if she didn't survive? Hell, what had he done to risk losing her? He clutched his head in his hands to try to prevent hearing her moans of pain. "Oh God Zuri."

Another hour finally passed before he finally got ahold of himself and the entire ordeal was over. Erik had never before felt so completely helpless. Never had he felt so mortal in his life. To lose Zuri would mean losing a part of himself. Luckily though, he hadn't lost her. He watched as she lay in the newly changed bed with both of their new babies nursing from her.

He noticed her pain as she shifted. The assistant and the nurse took the children away from her as the doctor rolled her over on her side. Erik felt a sadness fall over him. How he wanted to take away that pain. "Signor," the doctor announced as he motioned for Erik. Erik walked over and eyed the doctor's hand as he applied ointment between her legs. "She will not be able to move for quite a few days. It will most likely be a week before she can actually nurse again. Until then I will send over a wet nurse to stay with you. I will be back to check on her in the morning. Eventually I will take out the thread from the wound. Until then, you need to apply the ointment I give you on her wound every four to six hours. Signora will not be able to get up from this bed at all until her abdomen has healed. Again, apply the ointment so that it will help her."

"What about food...the babies?" Erik started.

"Like I said, I have a wet nurse who will come and nurse the babies for you until she regains some ability to move without pain. As for food, give her liquids until she feels well enough to move."

Erik was confused as the doctor and his assistant left and the nurse stayed behind to help him. Zuri lay asleep in the white linen sheets. Her body bruised from childbirth. He felt helpless and he hated feeling that way. He looked towards his new sons and smiled despite the fact of what had happened. Zuri would have to name them he decided. It was hell that she had experienced and she deserved the honor.

xxxx

Zuri awoke to the feeling of Erik's lips on her stomach. She lay curled up on her side. She felt his body between hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened his grip slightly. "Erik please." Zuri murmured as he kissed along her scar. It had been over three weeks since the birth of their twin sons, Christian and Charles.

"Zuri, I only want you to feel happy."

"I'm still in a lot of pain. It hurts when you get between my legs right now." Erik moved and helped her lay on her back.

"I'm sorry sweetness. I forgot." He said as she groaned from the pain.

"It is alright Erik. I know you are only trying to make things better for me. Oh Erik, if only I could make you happy."

"Zuri, you do make me happy. I don't understand why you feel so ashamed of your body. You are so beautiful."

"I know you are trying to make things better Erik, but I wanted to be perfect for you." Zuri replied as she tried to relay to Erik her want for being beautiful to him.

"But love you are beautiful. I will always love you for you. You are almost being suuperficial about this." Erik tried to assure her.

"But Erik, you must think me ugly. I have a scar on my stomach. I don't even look the same anymore."

"This coming from the woman who loves a disfigured husband." He said as if reprimanding her. "Don't you see that I will love you for you? Did you not tell me so many months ago before we were married that you wanted a man who would love you if your body appearance changed?"

"I did...but I didn't think I would change drastically."

Erik covered his forehead as he sat up and looked at her. "You haven't changed drastically Zuri. Please sweetness. Understand that I do not want you to hate your body. I love you and I would have sex with you if I could to prove it."

"It's not about sex Erik. You know that." Zuri responded. Her eyes glanced down at the scar then back up to his face.

"Then tell me angel. I want to understand. You are moping and I cannot do anything to help you if you won't tell me." Erik pleaded with her. His eyes held sadness in them that made her melt.

"Oh Erik...I do not feel the same. My body is changing and I feel helpless almost."

"Zuri, I promise you that we will make love soon and when we do you will know of my love for you."

"I already know you love me Erik. I only want to be appealing to you."

"Zuri, you are difficult. Come here. I will show you." Erik said as he pulled her up from the bed and walked her over to a full-length mirror. He gently pulled the nightgown that she was wearing up and over her head. She was naked except for her pantalets which were slightly loose on her. Zuri could feel Erik's breath on the nape of her neck as he cupped her stomach from behind and forced her to look at herself. "Look. This is my angel. She is more beautiful now than ever because of what the scar means. You brought life into the world. You should champion it."

"But..." Zuri started but was cut off by Erik.

"Eventually we grow old and change Zuri. If you are not interested in raising more children now then we need to seek a preventative method when making love. I do not want to stop making love to you. I honestly think you are avoiding it because of this issue. I need you and you know this. Women have power over their husbands. Have I not told you this before?"

She watched as he shifted to face her. Their eyes met and she stammered, "Yes...you have Erik."

"Then what is it that holds you back? Where is my kitty?"

"Stop referring to me as a cat. I'm not a cat Erik."

"I know what it is then. You have heard that men who have wives who bear children take mistresses on the side. Do you think that I would take a mistress?"

"No..."

"Then what is it that I have to do to incite the correct response from you? What do I have to do to gain my wife back? Where is the Zuri who takes control of her husband when she sees fit to do so? I miss that passion. Where is the Zuri who can make her husband feel lust just by staring at him?"

Zuri narrowed her eyes at Erik and for a moment he thought he had gone too far. She grabbed him by his head and forced him to kiss her. His mouth opened and his tongue slipped between her lips, seeking her own to battle and conquer the sweet appendage. Zuri, however, did not want him to win. She avoided his tongue to the point that he almost laughed. When they finally could not breath anymore, they pulled apart and gasped heavily. "Take me Erik."

Erik knew this command too well, however, he could not fully take her. She was still healing and to do so might hurt her or delay her healing more. He would do his best though to make her happy and make her feel pleasure. Erik pushed her up against the bed and gently lifted her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she groaned slightly.

His mouth found her pale neck as he made himself content in sucking softly on the flesh. She moaned in his ear while silently begging for him to hurry. He moved down her neck to her collarbone, licking a path until he reached her breasts. Erik took a minute to admire her body. She was slightly larger than she used to be, especially in her chest, but this did not change any passion he felt for her. It only incited more.

She wondered why he stopped, but did not have to ponder for too long. His mouth captured a nipple and his tongue slid across the sensitive flesh. Zuri felt sparks of heat shoot straight to her abdomen. She heard him mumble something against her flesh, but could not hear. "What?"

"I said I love playing with your breasts."

She rolled her eyes then said with a laugh, "Especially since I can feed you."

Erik chuckled, "That time was an accident. I can eat food you know."

"Accident my behind. You liked it."

"But my dear, what man is not interested in the workings of a woman's body? I was curious."

"Shut up and continue." Zuri ordered as she laughed again.

Erik obliged as he switched over to her other breast and rubbed the neglected one while sucking softly on her hardened nipple. She arched up against him, her body begging for more of his pleasure as he squeezed her flesh with one hand and continued to make her writhe beneath him. Her fingers reached and grasped hair as he moved down her body, his tongue leaving wet, hot trails of pleasure along the way. "You're a tease." Zuri panted.

"That I am." Erik replied, his eyes twinkling with excitement. His mouth moved further downwards till he reached her womanhood. He gently pulled her legs over his shoulders and watched as she squirmed slightly. "Calm down." Truth be told, he didn't want her to calm down.

"It is hard to when you are teasing me so." Zuri panted. He merely chuckled before parting her folds and covering the tender bud that was exposed to him. Zuri felt on edge, as if her body was tightening and her climax was about to come. She wanted Erik so bad. Zuri missed their time together, but she was not ready for another child and she was sure that he only wanted to make sure that she was healed before he filled her again. "I despise you." She murmured as he continued to tease her. Erik only chuckled at her while continuing his ministrations. "Stop teasing me." She whined as she tightened her grasp on his hair. She tried to thrust against his hot mouth but was met by resistance. He kept her pinned to the mattress. Erik stopped teasing her and immediately set to pleasing her. He could feel the tension in her body as he licked her sweet nub one last time and felt her tug on his hair as she screamed and shook against him.

She panted as he lifted his head to move up her body so that he could kiss her lips. Zuri felt Erik's lips over hers and tasted herself on them. "How was it?" He asked her as she smiled at him.

"Beyond anything. You are so talented...but now it's your turn." Zuri replied as she pushed him on his back. She crawled over him and straddled his waist, though doing so required effort because she still felt the pains of childbirth in her abdomen.

Erik was surprised. He never thought Zuri would be ready to pleasure him so soon, and truth be told, he was surprised that she would want to. "I am in shock love."

"Over what? I can still give my husband pleasure. I love him enough to do that."

Erik's heart swelled. Zuri had gone to hell and back from her last pregnancy and she still wanted to show him love in a way that was more than anything he had known. God he loved her and would do anything for his wife. "Let me say that I expected you to be in pain."

"I am." She admitted. "However, what kind of wife would I be if I did not relieve yours?"

She smiled at him as she pressed a finger to his lips then kissed him. Erik closed his eyes as he allowed his one and only to do what she wanted with him. God he loved her. There was no doubt in his mind that they would get over their problems and always remain strong. With a strong wife like Zuri, he had no doubt they would.

**Author's Notes:**

1. No reviews! Oh my gosh! Please review!

2. Last chapter to come up soon.

3. I know some of the stuff in the chapter was bit icky. Stick by me though. The end is soon.


	50. L

**L.**

Five years later Zuri held their new baby, Reina, to her chest as Erik played with their rambuncous twins. Reina had been born with part of her father's infliction over her right eye, however, she looked rather normal for a child with his infliction. Zuri adored all of her children because they all had Erik's love for music and art.

Erik was a wonderful husband and father. He was absolutely the best father she knew. He would play and teach their children. Aya was a daddy's girl and Zuri was certain that Reina would turn out the same way.

They had agreed after Reina was born that four children were enough and they would use preventative measures when making love. It was the best decision she and Erik could have agreed to. Zuri watched Aya practice her embroidery while she sat next to her. "So Zuri," Erik interrupted her thoughts, "what shall we have for dinner tonight?"

"I will figure something out. Why? Do you want something in particular?" She questioned him.

"No love. Anything you make is fine with me." Erik replied as she lifted his twin sons in each arm. They giggled loudly as Aya looked up and smiled at her father. "I see you Aya."

"Look Daddy! I'm embroidering!" She said proudly as she showed him her progress.

"And you do it so well. I am sure you will be making plenty of fine and beautiful things when you learn all there is to it." Aya giggled as Erik bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He put down the twins and let them play together. Erik then sat down beside Zuri and looked at his newest child. "So, how is my little girl?"

"She's doing well. She is so beautiful." Zuri replied.

"Just like her mother."

"And father." Zuri added.

"Zuri..."

"She's beautiful Erik. She will be just fine. Now stop being depressed. I can't stand it."

Erik laughed as he leaned his head against hers. "You're right Zuri. I am only a worried father."

"May I remind you what kind of husband you are." Zuri said then leaned closer to his ear and whispered words about him that made a blush creep over his cheeks. "So you should be happy."

He laughed once more. "You know how to boost a man's confidence."

"Isn't that what a wife is for?"

"My wife was given to me for a variety of reasons."

"Yes. Erik, I think we should look into finding a school for Aya. She will need to be schooled soon."

"Can't we wait another year?" Erik asked with a frown.

Zuri smiled. "Daddy isn't ready to let go of his baby is he?"

Erik smiled back, "No, he isn't. She is five years old. I would expect any other father to feel the same."

"She has to be schooled Erik. Our children need to be educated as I was. It's only normal." She kissed his forehead, "Not all of us can be born with such a wonderful knack for learning."

Erik laughed softly, "Is that a compliment or insult darling?"

"Figure it out." Zuri responded. "Why don't you spend some time with your children while I go and make lunch." She suggested.

"Very well. I shall watch Aya practice her embroidery, though I do not know if I can help."

Zuri smiled, "Oh Erik, you are something else. Here, take Reina for a while." She said as she gently put her youngest child in Erik's arms. "Now I am going to make lunch. If you need anything you know what to do."

"Yell for help." Erik teased.

She shook her head at him as she laughed. "Oh you."

xxxx

Later that night as Erik and Zuri lay in bed the two talked about the future and more possibilities for their family to grow. Erik lay on his side as Zuri stroked his hair, his head lay against her stomach and rested just beneath her breasts. "You have a way of making the stress go away Zuri."

"What possible stress do you have?" Zuri asked as she laughed softly.

Erik faked shock as he looked up at her eyes. "Plenty."

Zuri laughed again. "I love you Erik. More than you may know."

"No more than I love you. Without you I do not know where I would be Zuri." He responded as she gently moved her hands down to his neck and wrapped her arms around him.

"You'd still be in the opera house and I would be married to a man who I don't love." She said then gently brushed a kiss against his forehead.

"God I love you." He whispered to her.

"Oh? Is it my body or my spirit that you love?" She teasingly questioned him.

He flashed her a look of lust, "Well, that is rather hard to decide."

Zuri playfully smacked him, "Erik!"

Erik laughed at her, "You know I love you for every aspect of you." He paused, "So my dear, do we make love tonight? Are you in the mood?"

"Do I look as if I am in the mood?" When Erik shot her a fake look of confusion she responded, "Yes of course I am."

Zuri felt him roll her over on her back then quickly pull her nightgown over her head leaving her body naked to his view. She reached up and felt his bare chest with her fingers then trailed her fingers down to the waistband of his pants. "Take them off Erik." She urged him as she pulled at the offending piece of clothing.

"Yes my dear." Erik said as he obeyed her command.

"It's only fair." Zuri said then yelped when he swiftly parted her legs and situated himself against her. His weight was welcome on her body as he kissed at her lips. He pressed more soft and short kisses against her quickly reddening lips then entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her head to the side to expose her creamy neck.

Zuri grasped hold of his hair as she felt him suck on the side of her neck. "Don't do that Erik. You're going to leave me a love bite."

"Why can't I?" He asked as she sighed softly.

"Because, I don't want our children wondering where I got it." Zuri explained.

He smiled then gently kissed her cheek. "Oh before we forget." He said then reached over and pulled the drawer to Zuri's nightstand open. He pulled out a small bottle of vinegar and a piece of cotton with a string attached to it.

"I hate using that, it feels cold going in." Zuri told him as he wetted the cotton with the vinegar.

"It's either this or the possibility of another child love. Not that I mind."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well I mind. Give your wife a break. Besides we have Reina and she is still a baby." She watched as he slowly pushed the cotton ball as far as he could into her canal.

"Very well...Now where were we?" Erik asked her.

"You were giving me a love bite." Zuri replied with a laugh.

"That's right." He remembered then placed his hands on either side of her torso as he nibbled at her jaw. He pressed soft kisses against her jaw and down her neck then began to lick a path down to her breasts. His tongue ran between her plump, milky breasts while his left hand grasped her right breast and he set his sights on her opposite breast.

Zuri felt Erik's breath on her sensitive breast as he engulfed her nipple with his mouth and laved his tongue over the flesh. She moaned his name loudly as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth and hand. His fingers gently plucked at her other nipple, causing her to cry out from the ministrations. She moved her fingers to his hair and pulled slightly on the soft lockes. Erik moved switched breasts and continued to pleasure her as she squirmed and moaned beneath him.

Erik continued his ministrations for a while before slowly tracing a path down her stomach. He stopped to dip his tongue in her belly button then went further down. His hands pulled her legs over his shoulders as she groaned from the lack of contact. He gently parted her folds and covered the nub that was revealed to him with his hot mouth.

Zuri nearly screamed as she felt Erik's tongue lave over her most intimate part of her body. "Oh Erik!" She cried out as she pulled softly on his dark hair. His tongue swirled around the small bud, causing it to slightly swell against his hot tongue. Erik felt her shake as he held her down. "Oh Erik please!" He obliged and guickly began to finish pleasuring her. She tensed up against him as her back arched and she let out a delicious and almost gutteral groan. Zuri then collapsed back on the bed and panted heavily.

He looked up at her as he climbed over her body and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Erik." Zuri replied as Erik rolled her over on top of him and he lay in her spot.

"Your turn to do whatever you want to with me."

She smiled at him as a few situations crossed her mind. "You shouldn't have said that."

Erik laughed softly as she caressed his chest with her fingers. "Ah, but how can I resist my sweet little cat doing what she loves to do. It is so refreshing to not be the dominate one all the time."

"That is what I never could figure out about you Erik. Why is it that you love it when I am on top?"

He blinked in confusion, "Why wouldn't I? Why wouldn't any husband for that fact? Women aren't the delicate little creatures they want us men to think they are."

"What is it with men? Why do they have to have nicknames for their wives?" Zuri retorted.

Erik grinned at her, "Because you are so much like a cat. One minute you can be so calm like a little kitty and the next you can be Mama tiger."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I love you Erik. You're an annoying husband, but I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled again as he responded, "I mean to be annoying and I love you too Mama tiger."

Zuri rolled her eyes again then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his as she entwined her fingers in his hair. She pulled away slightly then reached between them and grasped his member in one of her hands. She then sank down on the engorged flesh as they both moaned from her doing so. Erik grasped her hips as she leaned forward and put her hands on his chest then began to ride him slowly. Zuri could feel him fill her completely to the brim and his member was brushing up against the part of her that felt the most amount of pleasure. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

Erik was not a patient man and knew that even Zuri would not want to wait. He began to thrust upwards quickly, bringing their pace to a fast one now. He could feel her nails scraping against his chest as she moaned her pleasure. Her body began to tense with the familiar sensation of her impending release. Erik grasped hold of her tighter, leaving light bruises on her hips as her body clamped down on him and he surged upwards one last time. He could hear nothing but his rushing blood as their bodies shook and Zuri fell upon him satisfied. He stroke her damp hair softly while she lay panting on him.

"Did that feel good?" He questioned her as she looked up and stared at him.

"Oh Erik, you know it did." Zuri replied.

He smiled knowing that it was only he who could bring her that pleasure. "I love you."

"As I love you Erik."

The End

**Author's Note:**

1. Well I hoped you liked the story. I plan to write a book because someone suggested I do so. It will contain three of my phantom stories and most likely I will change some scenes around. I will most likely end up posting the final versions on plus make it available to you through pdf form for a small price.

2. No reviews! I am going to cry! Please review!

3. Thanks for hanging on with me! I appreciate it!


End file.
